Nuestro Amor
by Luna Ozcura dama del amanecer
Summary: Darien decide estudiar su carrera en el extranjero jurando que jamás se olvidaría de su amor asía Serena. Serena comenzara una nueva etapa en su vida a lado de sus mejores amigas Mina Aino y Amy Mizuno y juntas conocerán el verdadero amor. En esta nueva etapa conoce a Seiya Kou que se convertirá en el amor de su vida.
1. Capítulo 1 Nuestro Amor

**Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 1. "Nuestro Amor"**

- ¿Desean ordenar?

- Claro, ¿Qué quieres comer hermosa?

- Una hamburguesa – dijo entusiasmada –

- ¿y de beber? – dijo la mesera –

- Una malteada de chocolate – sonriendo respondió la rubia –

- ¿y para usted?

- Lo mismo que ella, ¡Gracias!

- Enseguida les traigo su orden – dijo amablemente –

- ¡Gracias! – Respondieron los dos –

- ¿Te gusto la película Serena?

- ¡Si, es muy buena realmente me encanto! ¿Y a ti Darien?

- sí, muy buena la película, ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! – dijo sonriendo –

- Aquí está su orden, ¡provecho! – dijo la mesera y se retiró –

- ¡Gracias! – respondieron –

- ¿Ya lista para entrar a la universidad?

- ¡Si, estoy entusiasmada espero me vaya muy bien, me alegra mucho que Mina y Amy estén conmigo! – Sonriendo –

- Claro son tus mejores amigas desde la secundaria, veras que te ira muy bien Serena, recuerda que debes estudiar y esforzarte para lograr tus sueños y nuestro futuro juntos –sonrojado –

Serena, lo mira tiernamente – ¡Te sonrojaste!, claro Darien eso haré y bueno me alegra que tu universidad quede a unas cuadras de la mía – sonriendo –

- Serena yo… ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho, me harás mucha falta! – sus ojos se cristalizaron –

- ¡Darien, podemos vernos a la salida, incluso tu universidad queda a dos cuadras puedes venir o yo ir a verte en nuestras hora libres! – dijo animándolo y con una sonrisa –

- Serena, yo bueno mi primo Toya y yo cuando fuimos a inscribirnos a la universidad preguntamos sobre si había intercambios y una profesora nos dijo que incluso había becas, bueno nos dio unos folletos y mandamos papeles, tu sabes que yo siempre eh tenido excelentes notas y bueno hace un mes nos llegó una carta a Toya y a mi diciendo que nos aceptaron la beca para ir a estudiar a haya y mañana Toya y yo debemos tomar un avión para Madrid, España – la miro fijamente –

- ¡Te iras a estudiar al extranjero, te olvidaras de mí! – sorprendida y con lágrimas en sus ojos –

- Serena, vamos podemos hablar diario, mandarnos mensajes, podemos chatear a diario, ¡olvidarme de ti jamás, escúchalo bien jamás, sabes que te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón eso no pasara, yo iré a estudiar para poder tener un futuro juntos!

- ¡Llevas un mes mintiéndome Darien! – subiendo el tono de voz –

- ¡Serena, te lo iba a decir, pero no encontraba la forma, es difícil para mí alejarnos pero como te digo es para tener un mejor futuro juntos y en España está la mejor universidad de medicina, y si vieras la universidad es hermosa y grande, tiene dormitorios y mañana debo llegar, no quiero que estés molesta, no me quiero ir así por favor Serena!

- Darien entiéndeme como me siento – Serena nuestro amor nunca terminara ni cambiara yo te amo – dijo interrumpiendo a la rubia –

- ¿Pero no dejaras de comunicarte y hablaremos diario verdad?

- Por supuesto mi princesa, así será. ¿Entonces mañana me iras a despedir al aeropuerto?

- ¡Si Darien y aunque no hiciste bien en ocultarme las cosas no puedo dejarte ir estando enojados!

- ¡Te amo mi princesa hermosa!

- Yo también te amo Darien

Se acerca a la rubia, la mira y le da un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

****En el aeropuerto***

-Primo tu novia ya tardo en llegar, ya casi nos llaman a que abordemos el avión

- ¡Toya, aún falta seguro llegara corriendo como de costumbre!

- Seguro, y ¿estás seguro que vendrá?

- Toya, te conté ayer que quedamos bien estoy seguro que se quedó dormida y ahora llegara corriendo – dijo sonriendo –

- ¡Darien! – a lo lejos se ve una joven rubia corriendo –

- ¡Ves, te lo dije Toya ahí está! ¡Serena, mi amor se te hizo tarde ¿verdad?

- Respirando profundamente – Si, Darien se me hizo tarde, pero lo importante es que alcance a llegar – sonríe y lo abraza fuertemente –

- Serena, mi amor por poco y no llegas, pero me alegra que estés aquí. Ven vamos aquí adelante – la toma de la mano y caminan unos pasos – Serena mi amor quiero que no olvides que te amo y que desde que te conocí cambiaste mi vida y que nuestro amor nunca terminara no importa la distancia – saca de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita color rosa (color favorito de Serena), la abre y adentro un dije de un corazón grabado con un este dije es para que nunca olvides que te amo y cuando te sientas triste la abraces y yo estaré contigo mi princesa.

- ¡Darien! – con lágrimas en sus ojos –

- ¿Princesa me dejas ponerla en tu delicado cuello?

- ¡Claro que si Darien! – Respondió sonrojada – le coloco el dije de corazón –

Pasajeros del vuelo a Madrid favor de abordar…

- ¡Tengo que irme, hermosa te amo no lo olvides!

- ¡No lo olvidare Darien!

- Siento interrumpir pero Darien debemos irnos

- ¡Espera Toya, ya voy!

La toma de la cintura la mira fijamente para no olvidar su mirada y besa tiernamente un beso que nunca olviden y les recuerde su gran amor.

-Debo irme amor ¡Nunca lo olvides TE AMO mi amor!

- ¡Jamás mi amor y tu jamás lo olvides TE AMO mi Darien!

La rubia ve partir a su novio y con lágrimas en los ojos, se da media vuelta y se marcha.

**Nota: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no se muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla historia.**


	2. Capítulo 2 Primer Día de Clases

**Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 2. "Primer Día de Clases"**

Sonaba el despertador y una linda rubia abría un ojo volteaba a ver el reloj 6:00 a.m. ¿Por qué amanece tan temprano? ¡5 minutos más!

- ¡Serenaaaaaaaa! Ya levántate, no quedas llegar tarde el primer día de clases señorita.

- ¡5 minutos más por favor mamá!

- ¡Que 5 minutos, ya levántate Serena!

- ¡Ya mamá, ya me levante!

- ¡Ok, serena!

Me levante sin muchas ganas, prendí mi móvil vi que tenía un mensaje de Darien lo cual me alegro mucho. – _¡Buenos días mi hermosa! Espero hayas amanecido muy bien, te deseo mucha suerte en tu primer día de clases. No olvides que te amo y todo el día pienso en ti amor besos. _Suspire, sonreí y le respondí el mensaje, me digirió al baño abrí la llave y empecé a quitar la ropa el agua esta tibia y me ayudo a quitarme la flojera, como era normal empecé a cantar en la regadera.

~ Cuando un sueño se te muera  
o entre en coma una ilusión,  
no lo entierres ni lo llores, resucítalo.

Y jamás des por perdida  
la partida, cree en ti.  
y aunque duelan, las heridas curarán.

Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte  
y la vida huele a besos de jazmín,  
la mañana está recién bañada,  
el Sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir.

Y verás que tú puedes volar,  
y que todo lo consigues.  
Y verás que no existe el dolor,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.

Si las lágrimas te nublan  
la vista y el corazón,  
haz un trasvase de agua  
al miedo, escúpelo.

Y si crees que en el olvido  
se anestesia un mal de amor,  
no hay peor remedio  
que la soledad.

Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa  
que avente las dudas y alivie tu mal.  
Que la pena se muera de risa,  
cuando un sueño se muere  
es porque se ha hecho real.

Y verás que tú puedes volar  
y que todo lo consigues.  
Y verás que no existe el dolor,  
hoy te toca ser feliz.

Las estrellas en el cielo  
son solo migas de pan  
que nos dejan nuestros sueños  
para encontrar  
el camino, y no perdernos  
hacia la Tierra de Oz,  
donde habita la ilusión.

Y verás que tú puedes volar,  
y que tu cuerpo es el viento,  
porque hoy tú vas a sonreír,  
hoy te toca ser feliz ~

Realmente esa canción me animaba mucho, Salí de la ducha muy alegre vi sobre mi cama el uniforme que mamá había dejado, no me agradaba mucho tener que llevar uniforme pero estaba en el reglamento de la universidad aunque admito que era muy lindo era una falda color negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja, calcetas blancas y saco negro, en realidad me gustaba ya que mis colores favoritos eran el rosa y negro.

Mientras me desenredaba mi cabello pensaba en cómo debo peinarme – _creo que es tiempo de cambiar mi peinado, tal vez era mejor dejarlo suelto y dejar atrás mis conguitos de mi niñez y adolescencia un cambio me vendría bien en esta nueva etapa – _decidí y me deje mi cabello suelto, me puse un poco de maquillaje algo natural, gloss sabor fresa, un poco de rímel, me enchine las pestañas, un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, crema en mis manos y piernas, me puse el uniforme y un poco de perfume.

- ¡Serena, vaya ya está el desayuno, apúrate si no se te hará tarde!

- ¡Si, ya voy mamá! – termine de ponerme las calcetas y los zapatos y baje al comedor.

Samy mi hermano menor se me quedo viendo muy fijamente al igual que mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji – ¡Buenos días mamá, papá y hermano! – les di un beso en la mejilla a mamá y a papá a samy solo lo despeine un poco –sonriendo y me senté a desayunar.

- ¡Buenos días hija!, te sirvo tus hotcakes con un poco de nutella, lechera y tu chocomilk.

- ¡Mmmm, si gracias mami! – con una gran sonrisa

- Serena, hoy te ves muy hermosa y te cambiaste el peinado

- ¡Si, hermanito era tiempo de dejar un poco lo infantil! – sonriendo

- Pues te ves muy hermosa hija, ¿no es así papá Kenji?

- ¡Si, mi bebe es un toda una bella princesa! ¡Pero eso sí quiero que llegando de la universidad le digas a mamá Ikuko que le baje un poco a la falta está muy corta! – un poco gruñon –

- ¡Pero papá Kenji, la niña no trae la falda corta si no yo misma la hubiera arreglado – sonriendo – ¡Mamá pero, pero… – ¡Pero nada papá así está bien la niña! – Sonriendo – Mmmm está bien mamá, jovencita te has salvado – todos reímos

- ¿Te pusiste así de linda para Darien hermanita? Seguro pasara por ti a la salida de clases

- ¡No, Darien no está en el país se fue a estudiar al extranjero, el sábado nos despedimos, así que solo lo hice para cambiar mi look en mi nueva etapa – un poco triste

- ¡Aaah, ¿pero se escribirán verdad? - ¡Si, mamá tenemos muchas formas de comunicarnos los avances tecnológicos ayudan mucho! – Entonces no hay porque estar triste ¡verdad? - ¡Cierto mamá! – sonriendo

- ¡Serena, vámonos si es que no quieres llegar tarde en tu primer! - ¡Si samy vamos! – nos despedimos, yo de beso a mamá y a papá, salimos de la casa caminamos a la esquina – bueno aquí nos despedimos hermanita, ¡Que te vaya muy bien en tu primer día! - ¡Igualmente hermanito, que te vaya muy bien en la prepa! – sonriendo y seguí caminando hacia la parada del bus que me lleva a la universidad –

Después de 5 minutos paso el autobús, subí y me senté me puse a escuchar música en mi móvil, al escuchar algunas canciones me puse un poco nostálgica – recordé sus palabras

- _Serena nuestro amor nunca termina, porque lo que nos ha unido estos años de relación es que nuestro amor es puro y sincero, ¡Te Amo mi princesa!_ – _¡Te extraño Darien!, ¿tú me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti? _– pensando, cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a la universidad, era muy hermosa y grande, entre y seguí caminando ahí están grite – ¡Amy, Mina!

- ¡Serena, por fin llegas! Ven mira hay que buscar en que grupo nos tocó vamos a los pizarrones que están ahí – señalo Mina - ¡Hola Serena! – sonriendo dijo Amy - ¡Hola amigas lindas!, si vamos – empezamos a buscar en las listas – ¡Ya nos encontré y estamos en el mismo grupo amigas! – grito Mina

- ¿en qué grupo nos tocó Mina? – En el grupo A y es salón A - ¡Estaremos juntas amigas! - ¡Si estoy tan feliz de estar con ustedes Amy y Mina! - ¡Ya quiero conocer a chicos guapos y tener muchos amigos! – Mina con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes - ¡Mina por favor contrólate primero es los estudios hay que concentrarnos! - ¡jajajaja, tu no cambias Amy!

- Serena apóyame – Mina yo tengo a mi Darien, pero si porque no hacer más amigos y bueno Amy tiene razón venimos a estudiar también – Bueno, bueno mejor vamos al salón ¿sí? - ¡Si vamos! – respondimos –

Sonó la campana de entrar a clases, vimos venir hacia el salón a un hombre no tan grande de edad, de estatura 1.80, blanco, elegante muy guapo, entro y cerró la puerta.

¡Buenos días jóvenes! - ¡Buenos días! – respondimos todos –

Como saben este será su primer semestre, ustedes son el grupo 1ºA de Psicología, en su reglamento viene las reglas de la institución así como sus derechos, obligaciones, también sabrán que ustedes son los estudiantes de Psicología, este semestre verán en general lo de psicología en el siguiente semestre irán avanzando un poco más y decidirán cual les agrada más si la psicología pedagógica, psiquiátrica, etc. Y cuando terminen sus ocho semestres en el noveno harán sus prácticas con un proyecto para titularse, pero para eso deben hacer su servicio social el reglamento dice que lo deben empezar en el 5to semestre, es obligatorio hacerlo al igual que su clase extracurricular hay varias opciones hay deportes como: futbol, basquetbol, voleibol, tae kwon do, ciclismo, atletismo y natación, hay artísticas como: pintura, literatura, danza folklórica y música, gastronómica como: cocina gourmet y repostería, ecológicas como reciclar y movimientos para cuidar la ecología. Deberán elegir una la duración para esta extracurricular debe ser de un año, pero si les gustaría seguir lo pueden hacer solo debe ir a inscribirse a las oficinas de cada una de las disciplinas dar un pago para su inscripción ya que esta se les dará sus herramientas y material para su clase. Bueno si tienen algunas duda solo pasen a la oficina de servicios escolares ellos se las aclararan, bueno ahora pasen una hoja y anoten su nombre.

Me presento soy el pedagogo José Martínez, mucho gusto encantado de conocerles y seré su psicólogo personal, a cada uno de ustedes les asignare un día de la semana a que pasen a terapia, no se asusten la terapia no es porque estén mal es para platicar tómenlo así una forma de conocernos. – el profesor nos escribió definiciones y algunos libros para consultas así como tarea, las horas avanzaron, salimos al almuerzo –

- Quiero pizza, soda de coca-cola y de poste unos cupcake y ¿ustedes? – dijo Mina, mientras elegía y depositaba en su charola sus alimentos de una gran barra de comida

- Yo comeré un poco de fruta picada, yogurt, una pizza, agua de limón y pay de queso – dijo Amy mientras servía su agua de limón

- Yo comeré una hamburguesa, jugo de naranja y pastel de chocolate – todo se ve deliciosa

Nos dirigimos a una mesa, nos sentamos y empezamos a almorzar

- ¡Esta delicioso todo! – dije sonriendo

- Es verdad Serena todo es delicioso – dijo Mina

- Serena, Mina ¿ya saben a qué extracurricular inscribirse?

- Yo tomare el de voleibol – Yo aún no se ¿y tú Amy? - ¡Deberías apurarte a escoger tenemos esta semana para inscribirnos Serena!, yo tomare literatura – sonriendo dijo Amy

- ¡Si, eso hare! – Sonriendo - ¡Bien chicas vámonos ya casi comienza nuestra última clase! – Dijo Amy – Vamos – nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la clase.

La clase termino, acompañe a Mina y a Amy a inscribirse a sus extracurriculares, que comenzarían la siguiente semana, mientras ellas se inscribían pensaba - _¡Serena, serena ¿a qué extracurricular te meterás?, casi no te gusta el deporte porque no me gusta mucho estar en el sol, no soy buena bailando, eso de golpes del tae kwon do no me agrada, música amo la música tal vez aunque no creo cantar muy bien y no soy muy paciente en aprender a tocar un instrumento, la literatura no es lo mío, ni la pintura, la repostería me llama la atención y la ecología, mmmm… ¡Que dilema!, ¡Ya, lo decidí me anotare a repostería, así cuando mi Darien venga le preparare las galletas de chispas de chocolate que tanto le gustan y lo enamorare más! _– con una gran sonrisa, brillo en los ojos y los puños cerrados –

- ¿Serena, pasa algo? - ¿Ya te decidiste por cual extracurricular?

- ¡Chicas, si así es ya lo decidí!

- ¡Repostería! – dijeron sorprendidas cuando les dije ambas con una gotita en la cabeza, cuando les dije la razón

Me acompañaron a inscribirme, salimos juntas de la universidad, tomamos el autobús todas ya que vivimos casi por el mismo rumbo entre platicas, risas, Amy hizo la parada se despidió, Mina y yo seguimos platicando.

- ¡Enserio serena espero encontrar a un chico guapo y que sea el amor de mi vida, quiero tener un noviazgo lindo que dure hasta la muerte! – de sus ojos podían salían corazones

- ¡Si mi querida Mina, veras que lo encontraras!

- ¡Serena, quiero sentir que se siente estar enamorada realmente!

- Veras que lo sentirás, yo estoy enamorada y tengo un noviazgo bello – dije sonrojada

- ¡Pero darien está lejos!

- ¡Eso no importa nuestro amor es más fuerte y yo confió en mi Darien! – dije un poco exaltada

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé no dije que te fuera a ser infiel o tu a él, solo dije que es bueno conocer y tener nuevos amigos, cálmate!

- ¡Disculpame Mina, lo sé solo que extraño a Darien solo eso y tienes razón! – sonriendo

- ¡Ya se linda, bueno aquí bajo me despido, hasta mañana! – sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del autobús

Seguí mi camino ya que el camino de la universidad a mi casa, es muy lago es fueras de la ciudad, mientras pensaba – _Darien nunca me engañaría nuestro amor a superado muchas cosas yo debo confiar en el _– me puse a escuchar música y llegue a mi destino, me dejo el autobús en la esquina de mi casa, camine y entre.

- ¡Ya llegue mami! – Fui hasta la cocina, la abrase y bese su mejilla – ¿Cómo te fue cariño? - ¡Muy bien mamita! – dije entusiasmada

- ¡Qué bueno cariño! – Iré a cambiarme y ducharme mami – Te apuras para que bajes a comer - ¡Si mami!

Me duche mientras escuchaba y cantaba las canciones reproducidas en mi móvil, baje a comer mi mamá cocina delicioso otra razón por la cual me inscribí a repostería quiero ser tan buena cocinando como mamá la amo es la mejor, después me puse hacer tarea, deseaba que llegaran las 7 de la noche porque tendría una videollamada con mi Darien la primera.

Llegaron las 7 ya tenía lista mi laptop, solo esperaba a mi Darien, cerré la puerta me arregle un poco el cabello y en eso me llega un mensaje.

- ¡Hola hermosa! Llegue perdón dormí un rato y bueno sonó mi despertador así que si me ves en pijama es por eso hermosa

- ¡Hola, no te preocupes!

- Ahora te llamo – sonó que él estaba llamándome – acepte y nos vimos

- ¡Hola hermosa!, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

- Muy bien ¿y a ti?

- Igual amor, te amo y extraño

- Tú me haces mucha falta Darien

Platicamos por más de dos horas, me conto que aún no se acostumbran al horario y que le había tocado en el dormitorio compartirlo con su primo Toya y con un español de nombre Jack y que esperaba que no se molestara por estar hablando en las madrugada y que por eso no encendía las luces solo su lámpara para no molestarlos mientras duerme Toya y Jack. También hablamos sobre que tomaría el extracurricular de repostería no le dije la verdad e cual era la razón, despues nos despedimos y quedamos que a las 7:00 p.m. hora de México nos volveríamos a ver y mandarnos whatsApp y mensajes al móvil durante el día.

Apague la lap, baje a cenar un vaso de leche y galletas, les desee buenas noches a mi familia y me fui a mi curto tenía un mensaje de texto – ¡_Me alegro verte, amo todo de ti mi hermosa, nunca olvides que TE AMO buenas noches besos! _– suspire y pensé – _hoy fue un gran día, y muy especial por ver a mi novio al que a pesar de la distancia no importa siento su amor cerca de mí _– dije ¡Buenas noche mi Darien!, ¡Para ser mi primer día de clases fue excelente y mañana también será un gran día!.

**Nota: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla historia.**

**P.D: Los textos con otro tipo de letra son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	3. Capítulo 3 Los Días Pasan

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 3. "Los Días Pasan"**

"_Los días pasan y pasan, yo solo te observo a lo lejos imaginando cuando llegue el día de nuestro encuentro, eres tan bella princesa, eres tan ocurrente, divertida, eres tan amigable y dulce eres como un lindo bombón, eres mi linda bombón. Aunque aún no nos conocemos sé que eres como te que imagino, tu mirada me llena de alegría, el verte me hace feliz, espero ansiosamente el día de nuestro encuentro en el día en que tú me mires y sepas que existo, quiero conocerte, saber qué piensas, se algunos gustos tuyos porque te eh observado. Espero un día enseñarte cada pensamiento que te escribo cuando te veo y llegues a saber que soy tu admirador y que me enamorado de ti."_

- ¿Qué escribes Seiya?

- ¡Nada Lita! – cierro mi cuaderno –

- ¡Jajaja, Lita tiene 2 meses así, desde que entramos a la universidad, ¿Quién sabe que tanto escribe? – dijo Taiki

- ¿Tal vez sea su diario? – dijo Lita –

- ¡Haaay Seiya tiene un diario! – dijo en tono burlón Yaten –

- ¡Déjame en paz enano! – empujando a Yaten

- ¡Ya ustedes dos compórtense! - ¡Pero si Yaten empezó, yo no hice nada Taiki! - ¡Jajaja ya mejor escribe en tu diario! – ¡Cállate enano! - ¡Jajaja son tan divertidos! - ¡Eso crees Lita, no sabes que es vivir con ellos! – Seiya y Yaten se miran y se empujan a Taiki lo tiran en el pasto a hacerle bolita - ¡Déjenme tontos, pagaran no les ayudare más! – ¡Ya Taiki bien que así quieres a tu lindos y guapos hermanos! – Dirás guapos, sensuales y perfectos hermanos, bueno más yo, tu no tanto Seiya! – Jajaja son geniales los tres y ¡los quiero mucho! – Gracias Lita y nosotros a ti, eres nuestra mejor amiga, como una hermana – Dijo Taiki, Seiya y Yaten asistieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno sigamos con el picnic ¿no?

- Tienes razón enano – dijo Seiya – Lita y Taiki asistieron con la cabeza

******************************** En Otro Lugar ********************************

- Está muy rico este frappe y el pastel ¡Me enamore! ¿No creen?

- ¡Yo igual y Mmmm, delicioso diría yo!

- ¡Hay Serena tú y Mina no cambian!

- ¡Pero así nos quiere Amy! – dijo sonriendo Mina – Así es son como mis hermanitas las adoro, ¡no sé qué haría sin ustedes! - ¡Nada! – Dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos las tres –

- ¡Ya nos hacía falta salir después de una semana de exámenes! – Suspiro – ¡La verdad si pero lo bueno es que a estaremos un poco más relajadas! – Así es en 3 meses estaremos terminando nuestro primer semestre y ¡vendrán las vacaciones! – dijo Amy

- ¡Sí! – respondieron entusiasmadas Mina y Serena

- ¿Serena vendrá Darien en vacaciones?

- ¡Si, Mina vendrá por eso deseo que ya lleguen las vacaciones!

- Que románticos, ojala si lo ves me lo saludas – dijo Mina – A mi igual Serena – ¡Claro chicas! – sonriendo

- ¡Por cierto, chicas me voy, quede de ver a Darien y ya se me hizo tarde nos vemos!

- ¡Ok, salúdanoslo! – Si, yo se los saludo hasta el lunes amigas – me despedí de beso y abrazo y me fui corriendo hasta la parada del autobús –

Sentía que mi corazón se me salía y más al ver que el autobús casi se iba, ¡No sé cómo le hice pero corrí como nunca y lo alcance!, respire profundo y un chico se recorrió para que me sentara ya que era el único lugar, me senté y estaba desesperada porque el autobús acelerara más rápido y llegar a mi cita, tenía dos semanas que no tenía videollamadas con Darien porque él una semana tubo exámenes y la siguiente yo ¡Así que por nada del mundo me perdería nuestra cita!

– _¡Hay mi dulce bombón te ves muy hermosa, aunque estas un poco agitada corriste para alcanzar el autobús, tenerte tan cerca de mí es como si estuviera soñando del cual no quiero despertar, mi linda y dulce bombón solo puedo admirar tu belleza y esperar a nuestro encuentro! – _

Por fin llegue, baje del autobús y camine hacia mi casa, entre y salude a mamá y corrí a mi cuarto, encendí la lap e inicie sesión en mi Facebook

-¡Amor, llegaste!

- ¡Si, mi amor!

- ¡Ahorita te llamo!

- ¡Sí! – salió la ventanita de Darien te está llamando aceptar llamada – obvio le di en aceptar –

- Hola, mi amor! Te extrañe mucho – besos –

- ¡Yo también te extrañe mucho mi amor! – besos –

- ¿Cómo estas, como te fue en tus exámenes?

- ¡Muy bien amor, en calificaciones me fue muy bien! ¿Y a ti? – sonriendo –

- ¡Qué bueno mi vida!, muy bien también, por cierto te manda saludos Toya, sabes amor Salí con excelente calificaciones y pienso adelantar materias el siguiente semestre para terminar antes y poder regresar pronto y estar contigo – besos –

- ¡Qué bueno amor, como siempre orgullosa de ti!, amor te mandaron saludos Mina y Amy, dile a Toya que gracias y que ¡te cuide bien que no se te acerquen a pretenderte, mira que soy una chica muy celosa! – guiño el ojo –

- ¡Lo sé, pero no te preocupes solo tengo ojos para ti amor!, bueno amor tengo que terminar la llamada, me surgió un compromiso tengo que ir con Toya y otros compañero a hacer una tarea nos vemos otro día ¿si amor?

- ¡Enserio, pero tenemos dos semanas sin vernos y dijiste que hoy podíamos platicar toda la noche! ¿Aparte haya son como las 6 de la tarde no?

- Si mi amor, pero mis compañeros pusieron el día y la hora tu sabes que la responsabilidad es primero, igual terminamos pronto y te veo cuando llegue ¿sí?

- ¡Ok amor!, cuídate mucho TE AMO mi Darien – besos –

- ¡Yo igual TE AMO preciosa! – Besos – termino la llamada y se desconectó –

Dure horas conectada hasta que me dormí en mi mesilla de tareas junto a la lap, volví a despertar porque sentí dolor en mi cuello ya que estaba en una posición incómoda y me di cuenta que Darien no regreso y me puse algo triste pero entendí que él está ocupado, decidí ponerme mi pijama, me lave los dientes, apague la lap y me fui a acostar. Por más que quería intentar dormir no pude algo inquietaba mi corazón – _¡No serena tu confías en Darien y confió y creo en nuestro amor, debo alejar malos pensamientos, lo que cuenta es nuestro amor! _– seguí pensando hasta que me quede dormida.

En la mañana, me desperté baje a almorzar encontré una nota de mis padres y samy en el pizarrón de mensajes de la cocina.

- _¡Hola cariño, saldremos por la despensa deje tus hotcakes y jugo de naranja para que almuerces te amamos: Mamá Ikuko, Papá Kenji y Samy!_

Sonreí mamá siempre tan linda – lo borre y escribí: _¡Gracias por el almuerzo se ve delicioso y seguro lo será como siempre, los amo son los mejores, besos su pequeña Serena!_ Lo se soy algo cursi pero así nos llevamos mi familia y yo, me senté a almorzar y cuando iba terminando sonó mi móvil, lo revise era un mensaje de Darien _– ¡Buenos días mi amor!, espero hayas amanecido muy bien, amor te podrías conectar como en una hora estaré conectado espero podamos vernos, beso ¡TE AMO! _– mi corazón y todo mi ser se alegró lo vería otra vez, termine de comer y me lave los dientes, me arregle un poco y quite la pijama. Ya era la hora encendí mi lap y me conecte en mi Facebook.

- Darien te está llamando, aceptar llamada – obvio acepte –

- ¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Hola amor, muy bien! ¿Y tú?

- ¡Muy bien amor! – besos –

- ¿Cómo te fue mi amor en tu trabajo lo terminaste?

- ¡No, amor hoy lo terminaremos de echo solo quería saludarte y decirte que te amo! y que…

- ¿Y qué Darien?

- Amor, quiero decirte que pues por cuestiones económicas no podré ir a México en estas vacaciones, ya que Toya y yo trabajaremos en un Starbucks una amiga nos consiguió el trabajo, amor tu sabes que hay muchos gastos y pues necesitamos el dinero para comprar material y para nuestras cosas personales ¿lo entiendes verdad?

- ¡Lo entiendo Darien!, sé que será difícil la distancia pero nuestro amor no se terminara ¿porque puedo confiar en tu amor?, ¿Verdad?

- ¡Claro que si Serena!, te amo debo irme, cuídate – sonriendo y besos –

- ¡Darien, ¿nos veremos mañana?!

- ¡Mmmm… no creo amor es que me están dejando muchos trabajos y tareas, no sé yo te mandare mensaje a tu móvil, como hoy cuando te pueda ver o chatear ok! Cuídate – besos – termino la llamada y se desconectó –

Cerré mi sesión y no pude evitar las lágrimas, me hacía mucha falta mi Darien y tenía mucha ilusión por las vacaciones porque lo vería ahora no me importaba si faltaba 3 meses para ellas.

El lunes llego, estuve muy distraída y mis amigas lo notaron, llego la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Qué te ocurre Serena, porque estas triste y como distraída? – Pregunto Mina – Es cierto Serena, estas deprimida, ¿qué te ocurre? – dijo Amy

- ¡Hay amigas, a ustedes no les puedo mentir, estoy así porque Darien no podrá venir de vacaciones! – les explique todo, ellas se miraban y escuchaban

- Serena, entiende a Darien es difícil estar haya y bueno tu sabes que la economía es diferente haya y debes entender que tiene sus gastos, la beca solo cubre lo de la escuela y el hospedaje ya que tiene dormitorios, pero los gastos de material y los personales no los cubre y tiene que tener para solventarlos – dijo Amy

- ¡Lo sé amiga y lo entiendo, pero siento que cada día nos distanciamos más! – triste –

- Serena, lo ves así porque estaban acostumbrados a verse diario, pero él está dedicando su tiempo al estudio no tienes por qué preocuparte – sonriendo Amy

- Serena para todo hay tiempo, yo creo que debes esperar y ver si el sigue así habla con él y dile lo que sientes, nunca te guardes lo que sientes y si tú tienes alguna duda ¡No te preocupes ocúpate ok! – me dijo muy seria Mina – nunca la había oído hablar tan seria –

- Tiene razón Mina, anímate Serena a la salida vamos por un pastel de chocolate y un frappe para animarnos ¿Qué dices, aceptas? – Dijo Amy

- ¡Si, tienen razón y si acepto! – sonreímos, me dieron un abrazo fuerte y seguimos platicando de muchas cosas divertidas, hasta se nos quedaban viendo por las tremendas carcajadas por las ocurrencias de Mina –

"_La miro a lo lejos, hoy se ve algo triste su mirada es diferente, como quisiera saber ¿qué le pasa? y ayudarla para volver a ver esa mirada tan alegre y que me enamora y me da paz. Mi bella bombón ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan distraída y triste? Lo que daría yo por alegrar tu vida. _

_Ahora sonríes te ves tan bella sonriendo, pero aunque sonrías aun tienes la mira triste, quisiera ser tu amigo, que sepas que existo, no te pido nada solo te pido que me mires y me dejes ser parte de tu vida aunque sea como tu amigo. _

_Mi sueño es el día de nuestro encuentro, el día en que sepas que existo y me mires, y si puedo conquistar tu corazón seria mi más grande anhelo y logro." _

Pasaron las horas salimos de las clases, enviamos un mensajes a nuestras mamás para avisar que llegaríamos tarde porque iríamos a la plaza a tomar un café, llegamos y disfrutamos de ese delicioso frappe y pastel de chocolate entre risas y platicas se nos hizo un poco tarde y decidimos irnos a nuestras casas fuimos a tomar el autobús. Llegue a mi casa solo para ver que no se había conectado Darien y no me había dejado ningún mensaje ni en Facebook, ni en mi WhatsApp ni en el móvil, me lave los dientes, me puse la pijama y me acosté a dormir.

"_Mirando la luna, tan grande y majestuosa no puedo evitar en pensar en ti mi dulce bombón y preguntarme ¿Qué estarás haciendo?, ¿En qué pensaras o en quién?, ¿seguirás triste?, ¿porque estas así de triste y distraída, cuál será la causa?, ¿algún día ocurrirá nuestro encuentro?, ¿serás mi amiga?, ¿Te caeré bien cuando me conozcas?, ¿Llegare a enamorarte mi dulce bombón?, ¿Algún día serás mi novia mi dulce bombón? Y la pregunta más importante ¿Me atreveré a dar el primer paso para nuestro encuentro?_

_No sé cuándo tendré el valor para hablarte, pero cuando más quiero algo pasa que no me deja, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímido contigo?, ¿Por qué me cuesta acercarme a ti mi dulce bombón? A caso es porque estoy enamorado de ti, ¿esto es amor?, ¡Es la primera vez que me enamoro y me pasa esto con una chica! Hay mi dulce bombón me tienes a tus pies y como loco escribiéndote cada cosa que me inspiras. _

_¡Buenas noches mi dulce bombón que sueñes lindo y pido a las estrellas y la luna que te acunen y cuiden de tus sueños."_

**Nota: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla historia.**

**P.D: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4 Decisiones

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Advertencia: Para las fans de Darien Chiba en este capítulo hay infidelidad de parte de él, espero no me odien por eso y que disfruten este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 4. "Decisiones"**

"_Vacaciones, cualquier chico estaría feliz de disfrutar las vacaciones en la playa, pero yo no dejo de pensar en ti mi dulce bombón quiero que ya acaben y regresar a clases para verte ¡Te extraño mi dulce bombón!, me pregunto ¿Cómo te estarás pasando tus vacaciones?, ¿abras salido fueras de la ciudad?, Hay ojala estés muy bien y divirtiéndote con tus amigas y familia"_

- Cariño, ¿no saldrás hoy tampoco?

- ¡No mamá!

- ¿Por qué no sales un rato con tus amigas?

- Mami, Mina está de vacaciones en la playa y Amy salió fueras este fin de semana con su mamá, además no tengo ganas de salir – dije sin ánimos –

- ¡Mmm, pero no está bien que te quedes aquí son vacaciones disfrútalas, al menos sal a dar un paseo al parque ya que por cuestiones de trabajo de papá no pudimos salir!

- No mamá no tengo ganas, estoy bien de verdad, ¡No te preocupes! – sonriendo –

- ¡Serena, me preocupo y mucho porque ya casi acaba este mes y en una semana entras a clases y tú no sales ni a que te de un poco el sol!, ¡Vida solo hay una Serena y sea como sea y pase lo que pase debes seguir tu vida, piénsalo puedes perder muchas cosas haya fuera hay todo un mundo esperando por ti!

- ¡Mamá no te preocupes estoy bien, no entiendo porque me dices esas palabras!, pero bueno saldré un rato a la plaza iré a comprar un libro para leer estas última semana que me queda libre – dije sonriendo, para tranquilizar a mamá –

- ¡Ok eso te hará bien distraerte! – saco su cartera y me dio varios billetes – divierte y comprar el libro que te ayude a aclarar tus ideas – sonrió y salió de mi cuarto –

*********************** En la playa ***********************

- ¡Hermanos no me esperen para comer ni cenar saldré! – con una gran sonrisa –

- ¿A dónde iras Yaten? – pregunto Taiki algo intrigado –

- ¡Saldré con una chica que conocí ayer en la playa!

- ¡Mmmm no cambias Yaten y ¿qué paso con tu novia?!

- Bueno tiene ya como más de dos o tres meses que no hablamos

- ¡Yaten, pero que te pasa ¿Por qué no le has llamado?, ¿aun seguirán siendo novios?!

- ¡Seguro que sí, bueno uno que otro mensaje si nos hemos mandado, no te alarmes Taiki y bueno ella me ama, no tengo porque preocuparme! – dijo muy seguro de si –

- ¿y tú la amas? O ¿Por qué le haces eso de salir con otra? – pegunto Seiya –

- ¡A ver que les quede claro que solo salgo como amigos no en plan de "ligar", no le haría eso a mi novia y bueno la diferencia de horarios nos hace que no podamos hablar mucho eso es todo! – respondió Yaten algo exaltado –

- No me respondiste ¿la amas?

- ¡Mira Seiya, llevamos tres años de noviazgo y bueno, la quiero mucho es importante para mí, pero amarla "amor" esa palabra ya es algo fuerte yo lo tomo a esa palabra como para ir derechito al "matrimonio" y aun ella y yo no queremos eso, espero haya respondido tu duda y sabes que ponte a escribir en tu diario!, ¡Nos vemos más tarde! – salió de la habitación de hotel –

Taiki y yo estábamos en el balcón del hotel, como siempre Taiki leyendo un libro yo estaba viendo hacia el mar ya que la vista era muy hermosa, el mar se veía precioso un azul que me recordaban a los ojos de mi bella bombón.

- Taiki ¿Cómo saber si estás enamorado?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – respondió muy intrigado –

- ¡Respóndeme tu que has leído mucho sobre literatura de todo un poco, dime ¿cómo se sabe que está enamorado alguien?!

- ¡Bueno por lo que eh leído, pues sientes como mariposas en el estómago, no dejas de pensar en esa persona, la proteges a costa de tu vida, darías todo por hacer feliz aunque a veces no sea contigo! Y ¿Por qué lo preguntas?, acaso ¿Estás enamorado?

- ¿Queeee!, ¡No, no como crees no, lo que pasa es que me dio curiosidad saber! – dije algo asustado no quería que Taiki sospechara que lo estaba –

- ¡Ok! – respondió, se me quedo viendo algo incrédulo –

- ¿te has sentido así Taiki?

- ¡No, no Seiya, tu sabes que lo único que me importa son los estudios y tener un buen futuro, eso del amor aún no está en mis planes! Y ¿tu? – pregunto algo serio –

- ¡No, tampoco! – respondí y seguí observando el mar y Taiki leyendo su libro –

*********************** En Madrid, España ***********************

-¿Ya estás listo Darien, se nos hace tarde para ir a la club?

- ¡Ya primo ya voy!

- Oye Darien, ¿ya le dijiste a tu novia la verdad? – pregunto Jack –

- ¡No, aun no!, ¡no me atrevo!, ¿No sé cómo decirle?, no me atrevo a verla por videollamada, ¡No sé qué hacer! – dijo algo preocupado –

- ¡Mira amigo, yo te sugiero que hables con ella, tienes ya casi un mes con esto, debes decirlo es por tu bien, por el de ella y el de tu novia! – dijo Jack –

- ¡Si primo deberías hablar con Serena! – dijo Toya –

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¡Estuvo muy linda la película, como para estar con nuestras respectivas parejas, ¿No crees?!_

_- ¡Si, la verdad sí, pero bueno solo estábamos solo tú y yo!_

_- ¡Bueno llegamos a mi casa, Darien muchas gracias por el día de hoy me la pase muy bien y bueno nos hizo bien salir a distraernos después del trabajo _

_- ¡Si, gracias a ti Kakyuu por aceptar salir conmigo!_

_- De nada Darien – se acerca y se despide de beso en la mejilla, poco a poco se separan después de estar un rato así, sus narices rosan sus mejillas, sus miradas fijas uno al otro, su narices quedan rosando una con la otra, sus labios quedan a un centímetro de uno del otro, Kakyuu lo besa, un beso que poco a poco aumento hasta ser apasionado, después de unos minutos se separan y se miran sonrojados y se hace un silencio un poco largo –_

_- ¡Darien, yo lo siento…! – Kakyuu, no es tu culpa yo también te correspondí – ¡Pero, Darien, tú tienes novia y yo tengo novio, no debió pasar! – dijo algo preocupada y sonrojada –_

_- ¡Kakyuu, tranquila tal vez es por la soledad de que nuestras parejas están lejos y bueno olvidemos que paso, y todo normal ¿Te parece?!_

_- ¡Si, me parece y tienes razón la distancia nos hace enloquecer, bueno me despido, buenas noches Darien! _

_- ¡Buenas noches Kakyuu! – entro a su casa, yo me dirijo a la escuela – _

_Esa misma noche les conté todo a mi primo Toya y a mi mejor amigo Jack ellos me aconsejaron que tomara mi distancia y eso hice pero a la semana siguiente, estaba haciendo tarea en mi dormitorio cuando tocan la puerta y abro era ella._

_- ¡Darién, hola! ¿Podemos hablar?_

_- ¡Claro Kakyuu, pasa!_

_- ¡Gracias! – siéntame por favor Kakyuu –_

_- ¡Gracias!, Darien quiero preguntarte algo ¿Me estas evitando y porque?, esa noche no habíamos dicho que nada cambiaria ¿Qué paso? Y no me digas que no, porque llevas una semana evitándome – confundida pregunto –_

_- ¡Perdóname Kakyuu! Lo que pasa es que, me siento muy mal contigo y sobre todo con Serena!_

_- ¡Yo también, me siento apenada contigo y mal por mi novio, pero Darien desde que ocurrió ese beso no puedo dejar de pensarte, jamás había besado ni me habían besado con esa pasión como lo hicimos! _

_- ¡Ni yo la verdad!_

_- ¡Darien igual estamos confundidos por la distancia pero llevamos casi 7 meses conociéndonos, y bueno no la pasamos muy bien juntos y ese beso al menos a mí sí me movió mucho!_

_- ¡Kakyuu! _

_- ¡Dime, dime ¿Qué sentiste tu Darien?! – dijo exigiendo la respuesta –_

_- ¡Pues, me gusto! ¡Pero yo tengo a Serena y tú a tu novio!_

_- ¡Darien, igual nos sentimos así por la ausencia de nuestras parejas, pero Darien va a pasar mucho tiempo en que veamos a nuestras parejas, Darien dame la oportunidad de intentar descubrir si lo que sentimos es una confusión o es algo real, pero no lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos, no te digo que dejes a Serena ni yo a mi novio, pero podemos intentarlo un mes solo un mes si lo que sentimos sigue y es más fuerte dejaremos a nuestras parejas! ¿Qué dices darien tratamos de aclarar nuestros sentimientos o nos quedamos con la duda? _

_Y desde ese día Kakyuu y yo hemos salido en plan de noviazgo, llevo un mes mintiéndole y evadiendo a Serena._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¡Darien es hora que hables con Serena no es justo que le hagas eso!

- ¡Tienes razón Jack, ahora mismo le enviare un mensaje a su Facebook diciéndole que nuestra relación a terminado – decidido y con nostalgia –

- ¡Te apoyamos primo, es lo mejor!

Me senté abrí mi ordenador y me dispuse a escribir a Serena sobre mi decisión, rogando a dios que no le haga más daño de lo que ya le hice y que un día me perdone por haberle fallado, después de tratar de encontrar las palabras indicadas envié el mensaje, no quise saber si estaba conectada así que me puse desconectado y cerré mi ordenador. No estaba feliz por el dolor que hare sentir a Serena pero estaba tranquilo porque ya no le mentiría.

*********************** En México, en la plaza comercial ***********************

-Señorita, ¿busca algún libro en especial? – empleada –

- ¡No, gracias solo estoy viendo cual me agrada para leer! – respondí con una sonrisa –

- Tenemos varias opciones ¿Qué tipo de género literario quiere?

- ¡No se algo de romance!

- ¡Tengo uno que acaba de llegar, es de una autora poco reconocida, habla sobre su vida y experiencia en el amor!, ¿gusta que se lo muestre a ver si le agrada?

- ¡Si gracias!

- ¡Espere un momento! – se fue por el libro – seguí viendo libro en eso llego la señorita –

- ¡Es este, se llama "Mi verdadero amor" la autora es "Patricia Pacheco", espero sea de su agrado!

- ¡Gracias! – se fue la señorita y empecé a leer el prólogo y realmente era interesante, en algunas cosas me identifique así que no lo dude, fui a la caja y lo compre, al salir de ahí fui por un helado de chocolate, tome el autobús y me dirigía a mi casa –

Llegue a mi casa, salude a mamá estaba preparando la cena, me fui a mi cuarto, me di una ducha para después ponerme a leer el libro relajadamente, en la ducha estaba oyendo música con mi móvil en eso empezó una canción que me gustaba mucho y la comencé a cantar.

~ He decidido escribirte  
después de tanto llorar.  
Mis lágrimas hoy son estos versos que  
tu ausencia nunca podrá borrar.

Me voy como vine a tu vida.  
Sin hacer ruido me despido, me voy.  
Pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte,  
me cuesta tanto decirte adiós…

Hoy he vuelto a entender que  
jamás volverán  
aquellos paseos de vuelta al hotel  
en que tú me empujabas para no perder  
ni un solo instante en hacer el amor.

Dejaré de verte crecer,  
me marcho a vivir  
donde habita el olvido  
e intentaré buscar  
otro camino, otro amor.  
Cada vez que intento perder  
el miedo a caer,  
me tropiezo en mí mismo  
y dejo escapar  
a quien me ha querido,  
y me quedo sin luz.

El suelo de mi vida se viste,  
se abriga con hojas de un adiós.  
Mi destino es amar y despedirme,  
pedir permiso para vivir.

Te dejaste olvidados en cada rincón  
de mi alma, trocitos de tu corazón.  
Te dejaste olvidado en mi alma tu olor.  
Dormía abrazado a una flor.

Dejaré de verte crecer,  
Me marcho a vivir  
donde habita el olvido  
e intentaré buscar  
otro camino, otro amor.  
Y no sé si me perderé  
o me encontraré,  
me siento tan solo,  
pero a mi infierno iré  
en busca de todo lo que no te di.

Hoy he vuelto a entender  
que jamás volverás  
a acariciarme antes de dormir,  
y pegada a mi pecho  
me pidas que  
te abrace y no te deje ir.

Dejaré de verte crecer,  
me tengo que ir  
y encontrar mi camino.  
Y nunca olvidaré  
lo que me has querido, amor.  
Dejaré de verte crecer,  
Me marcho a vivir  
donde habita el olvido  
e intentaré buscar  
otro camino, otro amor.  
Cada vez que intento perder  
el miedo a caer,  
me tropiezo en mí mismo  
y dejo escapar  
a quien me ha querido,  
y me quedo sin luz.

Adiós, mi vida, me voy,  
te dejo marchar.  
Viviré en tus recuerdos,  
jamás te olvidaré.  
Adiós, Dulcinea, me voy.  
Y si nos volvemos a ver,  
sólo abrázame.  
Sigo siendo aquel niño  
con miedo a madurar.  
Duermo pegado a tu foto, mi amor. ~

Esa canción siempre me ha gustado, pero esta noche algo me paso al oírla y cantarla no pude evitar y comencé a llorar mientras me duchaba, me tranquilicé, salí de la ducha, me desenrede el cabello, me quite la toalla y me puse un short negro con una blusita de tirantes roja, me puse crema en mi cuerpo y un poco de perfume, tome mi lap y la encendí e inicie sesión en mi Facebook y vi que tenía un mensaje era de Darien y pensé - _¡Por fin Darien me has escrito, espero que pronto nos podamos ver, te hecho mucho de menos! – _abrí el mensaje y comencé a leer, mientras iba leyendo mis ojos se llenando de lágrimas que solas corrieron entre mis mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.

_¡Hola Serena!_

_Espero te encuentres muy bien. Sabes no sé cómo empezar, la verdad jamás creí que escribía algo así y menos a ti, pero ya no puedo más, ya no puedo mentirte y seguir evitándote._

_Serena durante estos meses que casi no hablamos, me di cuenta que poco a poco deje de extrañarte y que no eras tan indispensable, pero hace un mes una compañera y yo después de mucha convivencia nos dimos cuenta que empezamos a sentir algo más fuerte uno por el otro y bueno las cosas pasaron, se dieron, tal vez la soledad, la distancia, una mala jugada del destino, no sé solo sé que ella se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando de ella, Serena lo siento no puedo engañarte lo mejor es terminar nuestra relación, eres libre no sigas atada a mí y espero algún día entiendas que yo no busque esto, esto paso, se dio esta relación y Serena perdóname por no cumplir con mis promesas, siempre serás y eres mi primer amor, la chica más dulce que eh conocido y siempre serás muy especial e importante para mí, te quiero y espero que algún día me perdones por todo. _

_Cuídate, te deseo lo mejor y gracias por tu amor y por todo ese tiempo juntos, besos._

- ¡No, esto debe ser una broma, no Darién tu dijiste que podía confiar en tu amor! – Entre en shock y cerré mi lap y comencé a llorar y gritar, ¿Por qué Darien?, ¿Por qué? Tú me prometiste que nuestro amor no cambiaría, que jamás dejarías de amarme, que confiara en ti, que nunca dejarías de amarme, que confiara en tu amor, en nuestro amor, ¿Por qué te olvidaste de esas promesas?, porque no cumpliste esas promesas, Darien te amo y te necesito, NO ME DEJES DARIEN!

Mamá al oír mis gritos y llantos entro a mi cuarto me abrazo, llore en su regazo horas, no había necesidad de explicarle porque lloraba escucho todo, ella me abrazo con mucha ternura, acaricio mi cabello, después de una hora.

- ¡Cariño, el amor así es a veces alegre y a veces llanto, sé que ahora no lo ves así pero fue mejor que pasara ahora a mas a delante, que ya vieran pasado años y tu perdieras más tiempo esperando su regreso, me duele verte así, pero tal vez ahora no lo ves así y veas puro dolor pero recuerda que no hay mal que dure 100 años y no hay mal que por bien no venga, ahora sufres, no te digo que mañana o pasado, pero un día veras y entenderás que las cosas pasan por algo y hay algo y alguien más adelante y te acordaras de mis palabras!

- ¡Hay mamita, me duele mucho!, no creo que se me pase este dolor – llorando y abrazando más fuerte a mi mamá –

- ¡Te aseguro, que pasara, cariño y llora, llora todo lo que puedas hoy, hasta que te quedes seca, vela, llora, entierra el dolor y sigue tu vida, que la vida es muy corta para llorarla y sufrir por un amor, cuando afuera habrá miles – me abrazo fuertemente –

- ¡Mamá, no sé si podre!

- ¡Claro que podrás, porque yo estaré apoyándote, Serena llora pero no te quedes en el recuerdo y en el llorar, sigue adelante!, iré por un té y una pastilla seguro más tarde no aguantaras la cabeza, ¡Te amo hija mía! – me abrazo fuerte y salió de mi habitación –

Me dejo un par de horas, hice lo que me dijo mi mamá llore hasta que ya no pude derramar una lagrima más, en eso toco mi mamá la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar Serena?

- ¡Claro pasa mamá! – me limpie mi cara con mi pañuelo de conejitos –

- ¿ya estas más tranquila?, te traje tu té y tu pastilla tómalas y para que te tranquilices – sonrió y vio que me tomara la pastilla –

- sí, un poco ¡Gracias mamá, por estar aquí apoyándome! – me tome el té –

- ¡Cariño, veras que en un tiempo tu dolor se ira yendo, pero eso si no permitas que el dolor te impida seguir adelante con tu vida!

- ¡Lo sé mamá y créeme que no lo hare ok!, mamá quiero pedirte un favor ¿puedo?

- ¡Si, dime!

- Quiero que me des permiso de faltar a clases ósea tener una semana de vacaciones, en lo que trato de superar esto ¿podrías apoyarme y hablar a la escuela y pedir el permiso? ¡Por favor mamá, prometo que después de esa semana no pediré más permisos de falta y no me atrasare de diré a Mina y Amy que me traigan los apuntes ¿sí? – suplicando –

- ¡Mmmm, bueno solo porque creo que te hara falta, pero habla con Mina y Amy para que no te atrases ok!

- ¡Si mamá les llamare mañana!

- ¡Si hija, ahora descansa! – me dio un beso en la frente, me acostó y me dio un fuerte abrazo - ¡Buenas noches Serena! – dijo dulcemente

- ¡Buenas noche mami! – cerro la puerta y yo me quede, pensando – _Mamá tiene razón la vida sigue, y te llorare, te velare y te enterrare dolor, no te apoderaras de mi dolor, Darien te perdono, gracias por tu amor y aunque me fallaste te deseo lo mejor y a partir de mañana seguiré mi vida y dejare ir este dolor" –_

Después de eso me quede dormida pensé y recordé muchas cosas volví a derramar una que otra lagrima, pero ya no como hace unas horas y seguí pensando y recordando hasta que me dormí.

Pasaron los días y les mande mensaje a Mina y Amy las cite en mi casa para contarles todo ellas dijeron que vendrían el viernes.

Eran 3:00 p.m. sonó el timbre yo no hice por ver quién era suponía que eran Mina y Amy.

-¡Serena Mina y Amy están aquí! – grito mamá –

- ¡Diles que pasen a mi habitación por favor mamá!

- ¡Ok!

- ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntaron Amy y Mina –

- ¡Claro pasen! – nos saludamos de beso, les ofrecí un té y pay de queso que hizo mamá Ikuko y les empecé a contar todo desde que ya Darien no me escribía, sobre el mensaje terminándome hasta que llore como nunca y lo que mi mamá me dijo, ellas escucharon y se miraban en lo que terminaba de contarles –

- ¡Es un maldito ese Darien!, ¡Lo odio!, Serena animo como dijo tu mamá debes seguir adelante amiga nosotros también te apoyaremos y claro que cuentas conmigo y Amy para traerte las tareas y apuntes, pero espero no caigas en depresión – dijo preocupada Mina –

- ¡Serena, creo que todo pasa por algo y es mejor que haya pasado ahora a después que vieras perdido más tiempo, y bueno no hay mal que dure 100 años ni cuerpo que lo aguante, tal vez hoy te duela pero un día ya no habla dolor y me alegra que no le guardes rencor eso te ayudara y ahora a seguir adelante! – dijo sonriendo y abrazándome Amy –

- ¡Eso si Serena espero solo faltas una semana eh no más!

- ¡Así será Mina!

- ¿Lo prometes? – dijeron ambas –

- ¡Prometido!

- ¡Por cierto les tengo que contar, que en la playa conocí a un chico muy guapo, jamás había visto a un chico tan más guapo y esos ojos verdes que me enamoraron! ¡Chicas estoy enamorada! – dijo mina con ojos de corazón y una gran sonrisa –

- ¡Hay Mina tú, te enamoras a cada rato! – dijo Amy con una gotita en su cabeza –

- ¡Esta vez es de verdad, es que si lo vieran es perfecto y bueno, lo seguí desde el hotel hasta un tipo bar que esta por el malecón y saludo a una chica que lo esperaba, pero no era su novia porque solo fue beso en la mejilla y no actuaban como novio!, ¡Hay lástima que no supe ni siquiera su nombre ni nada para contactarlo, jamás lo veré un chico como él es difícil de olvidar! – Dijo un poco triste –

- ¡Mina ánimo, que tal si lo llegas a ver otra vez y si no habrá otro! – dije dando ánimos –

- ¡Seguro, este semestre habrá chicos de nuevo ingreso, o los compañeros y compañeros nuevos así que no me desanimo porque la gran MINA AINO ENCONTRARA A SU AMOR! – dijo con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos –

- ¡Hay Mina no cambias! – dijo Amy –

- ¡No cambia! – Nos reímos las tres –

Entre risas y platicas se nos pasó el tiempo y se despidieron, les desee mucha suerte para el lunes en su regreso a la universidad. Me quede un rato pensando en que ella me ayudaron mucho a subirme el ánimo pero estaba decidido dejare el dolor atrás y mirare hacia delante en una semana regresaría a la universidad una nueva Serena Tsukino.

"_Mi dulce bombón por fin mañana te veré, ya ansiaba el regreso a la universidad solo por ti por ver tu mirada, espero ya estés bien y me alegres con tu sonrisa. Bombón espero nuestro encuentro este muy cercano. ¡Buenas noches mi dulce bombón! Que la luna y las estrellas acunen y protejan tus sueños, Te amo mi dulce bombón."_

**Nota: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla historia.**

**P.D: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	5. Capítulo 5 El Admirador Secreto

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 5. "El Admirador Secreto"**

- ¡Amy! – gritando –

- ¡Mina, me has asustado! – asustada –

- ¡Jajaja, la conciencia! – Sacando la lengua – ¡no te creas Amy! – sonriendo –

- ¡Hay Mina, no cambias!

- ¡Amy, estoy feliz!, ¿Te acuerdas del chico de la playa que les conté? – sonriendo –

- ¡Si, si me acuerdo! ¿Qué paso con él? – intrigada respondió –

- Bueno cuando venía para la cafetería lo vi Amy, estudia aquí, pero nunca lo había visto tal vez es nuevo, pero lo importante es que estudia aquí, se llama Yaten Kou y está en 2do en el grupo C, está en el extracurricular de música y es tan perfecto – dijo con corazones en sus ojos, una gran sonrisa y sus manos unidas pegadas al corazón –

- ¡Mina, por dios eso averiguaste en tan poco tiempo! – sorprendida –

- ¡Claro Amy, les dije que me enamore, de hecho le escribí una carta y la deje en su casillero!, lo malo es que muchas chicas andan de tras de él y le escriben cartas, poemas y le dedican canciones, ¡Pero tengo la esperanza que un día de estos le hablare y conquistare su corazón – con una sonrisa y risa escandalosa –

- ¡Mina, contrólate por favor todos se nos quedan viendo! – sonrojada y con una gotita en su cabeza –

- ¡Ok, ok Amy!, hay extraño a mi querida Serena, ojala de verdad regrese el lunes – triste –

- ¡Si, yo igual la extraño mucho! Y espero este bien – preocupada –

- Seguro que sí, debemos confiar en ella y bueno Amy ¿Cuándo dejaras tus libros?, ni siquiera para comer los dejas

- Mina me gusta leer y tu ¡deberías de leer en vez de seguir a un muchacho!

- ¡Haaay, hablando de eso tengo que averiguar si tiene novia, su dirección, tu Facebook, donde vive y que le gusta!

- ¡Tú tampoco cambias Mina! – con una gotita de su cabeza!

- Hay Amy, así me quieres! – ¡claro que si Mina! – rieron y siguieron platicando –

"_Mi querida bombón, tanto espere porque acabaran las vacaciones y tú no apareciste, eso me pone muy triste mi corazón duele y mis ojos lloran quiero verte, necesito verte mi dulce bombón, solo espero mañana poder verte y alegres mi día."_

- ¡Yaten, Seiya, vengan ya está la cena! – grito Taiki –

- ¿Qué hiciste de cenar Taiki?

- Spaguetti y milanesa empanizada Seiya, sírvete por favor

- ¡Gracias Taiki!

- ¡De nada hermano! – sonriendo –

- ¡Hola hermanitos!, ¡Como ven, que abro mi casillero y encuentro estas cartas de amor para mí de mis admiradoras, son unas linduras, ¿No creen?! – con una gran sonrisa –

- ¿y tan siquiera las lees? – pregunto seiya –

- ¡Claro, que las leo unas son muy dulces, tiernas y unas son algo atrevidas, pero de que me sirve si no sé quiénes son! – guiño el ojo –

- ¡Mmmm… pero tú tienes novia ¿no?!

- Si, Seiya pero no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo leo las cartas de mis admiradoras

- ¿Y cómo está tu novia? – pregunto Taiki –

- ¡No sé, no eh hablado con ella, en estos días la llamo! – tranquilamente respondió –

- ¡Ok, Yaten solo no seas tan malo y por lo menos que vea que no la olvidas!

- ¡Si, si Taiki!, por cierto ustedes también tienen pretendientes eh y bueno unas de mis compañeras de música quieren contigo Seiya, ya hasta me dijeron que como eres que, que te gusta y así ¡Uyy mi hermanito todo un rompecorazones!

- ¡No, me interesa!

- ¡Taiki, por dios ¿Por qué?! – sorprendido –

- ¡Simple, yo quiero una relación seria, una chica que piense y no sea superficial, que sea culta e inteligente, que tengamos cosas en común y tenga tema para charlar! Y por ahora solo me importa los estudios y que ustedes como yo terminemos nuestra carrera – respondió con seriedad –

- ¡Ok, Taiki! ¿Y tú Seiya?

- ¡Yo, no busco a nadie, porque yo encontré a mi princesa! – con brillo en sus ojos respondió –

- ¿Estás enamorado? – Dijo Taiki - ¿Quién es la chica? – Dijo Yaten – ambos sorprendidos –

- ¡No, les diré nada, más que un día la conocerán!

- Bueno y ¿Cómo es, como se llama, es de la escuela? – pregunto Yaten –

- ¡Ella es hermosa, toda una princesa, su piel es blanca con la nube más bella, sus ojos son color azul como cielo, sus labios son color rojos, su cabello es rubio dorado como los rayos del sol y su sonrisa es la más preciosa! – dijo con corazones en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa –

- ¡OMG, Seiya está enamorado Taiki! – dijo yaten –

- ¿Cómo se llama, de donde es, estudia con nosotros? – pregunto Taiki –

- ¡No sé cómo se llama, no va en nuestro grupo y si estudia en nuestra universidad! – suspiro –

- ¡Ósea que ¿eres el admirador secreto? – pregunto Yaten –

- ¡Algo así!

- ¿Y ella sabes que existe, son amigos, se hablan? – pregunto Taiki –

- ¡No, no sabe que existo, no me conoce y no somos amigos nunca hemos hablado, pero yo se que un día llegara el día de nuestro encuentro! – suspiro –

- ¡Jajajaja hay Seiya, anímate a hablarle "ERES UN KOU" nadie nos dice que no! – guiño el ojo Yaten –

- ¡Seiya, solo te digo que si te gusta trata de acercarte y si no ten cuidado con los amores no correspondidos nada de amores platónico, ¿ok?! – dijo Taiki –

- ¡Gracias!, pero yo sé que ella es mi princesa y un día me ganare su amor y se enamorara de mí – dijo con seguridad –

- ¡Bueno suerte con tu princesa, yo iré a dormir, gracias por la cena Taiki! – dijo Yaten –

- ¡Hey recoge tus platos! – dijo Taiki –

- ¡Hermanito hazlo por mi ¿sí?, Buenas noches! – dijo Yaten y se retiró de la mesa muy descaradamente –

- _Mi dulce bombón, espero mañana poder verte para poder sonreir te extraño mi dulce bombón, ¡Buenas noches y que la luna y las estrellas acunen y protejan tus sueños! –_

- ¡Seiyaaaaa! – gritando –

- ¿Qué Taiki?

- Te estoy hablando y no respondes

- ¿Qué me decías?, estaba pensando en algo

- ¡Qué me ayudes a lavar, los traste ya que Yaten ya se fue! – con un gesto de molestia –

- ¡Si, yo los lavo ve a dormir Taiki!

- ¡Buenas noches Seiya!

- ¡Buenas noches Taiki! – se marchó, recogí los traste, los lave y me fui a dormir –

******************** En otro lugar ********************

Terminamos de cenar, le dije a mamá que yo recogería la mesa y lavaría los trastes que se fueran a descansar, me despedí de beso y les desee buenas noches a mamá, papá y a mi hermano, me puse a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, cuando termine fui a mi habitación tome el libro que había comprado y me subí a la azotea a leer, la verdad me identificaba en algunos capítulos con la autora y algunas preguntas que ella se hacía yo me las hacía, seguí leyendo en eso volteé a ver la luna y pensé – _¡Que hermosa Luna llena!, de verdad que con solo verte me das paz y tranquilidad _– seguí leyendo hasta terminar varios capítulos, casi terminaba el libro de leer todo el libro faltaban unos cuantos capítulos, cerré el libro y regrese a mi habitación, me puse la pijama y me acosté y pensé – _El lunes regresare a mi vida normal, seguiré a delante y dejare poco a poco este dolor que sé que un día ya no dolerá. _–

- ¡Mina hoy te esperare para ir juntas a llevarle la tarea a Serena!

- ¡Ok Amy!, Oye pero ¿Qué harás en ese rato, en lo que me esperas?

- ¡No te preocupes Mina, me cambiaron de grupo de literatura y saldré a las 3 igual que tú!

- ¡Menos mal, que bueno Amy, bueno mucha suerte en tu nuevo grupo! – sonriendo –

- ¡Gracias Mina!

"_Mi dulce bombón ya es jueves y tú sigues sin aparecer ¿Dónde estás princesa?, ¿Por qué no has venido?, solo observo a tus amigas con la esperanza que aparezcas y nada estoy desesperado mi dulce bombón, ¡Te extraño mi princesa!"_

- ¡Hoy tampoco vino tu princesa, ¿verdad?! – sonriendo –

- cerré mi cuaderno, ¡Ya te fueron con el chisme ese par, no pueden guardarse nada!

- ¡Ellos solo me preguntaron si conocía a tu princesa, pero no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo, no dije nada! – guiño el ojo –

- ¿Cuál secreto Lita? – dije asustado y sorprendido –

- De quien es tu princesa y que no ha venido – dijo muy segura –

- Tu, ¿tú sabes? – dijo sorprendido –

- ¡Si lo sé Seiya, eh visto como las observas desde que la conociste! y bueno también sé que tu princesa, se llama Serena Tsukino va en 2ºA, es mi compañera de extracurricular es buena onda por lo que eh visto, sus amigas son la de cabello azul de lente es Amy Mizuno y la rubio escandalosa es Mina Aino ella toma el extracurricular de voleibol y yo creo que esa chica es la indicada para que te acerques a Tsukino!

- ¡Lita eres la mejor!, y si tienes razón es tiempo de hacer algo por acercarme a mi princesa!

- ¡Así es! Y por lo que se ha faltado por salud creo y bueno Aino sale hoy a las 3 de su entrenamiento de voleibol, ¡Tu sabrás que hacer! – guiño el ojo –

- ¡Gracias Lita te adoro! – la abrase –

- ¡De nada y suerte con Aino y con Tsukino! – sonrió y se marchó –

"_Bombón hoy gracias a mi amiga Lita sé que te llamas Serena Tsukino es tan hermoso tu nombre mi Serena bombón, y hoy hablare con tu amiga Mina Aino para saber más de ti otra vez de ella y que me ayude a cómo y cuándo será nuestro encuentro mi dulce bombón"_

_Ahí está tu amiga está entrenando mi dulce bombón yo espero mi oportunidad para acercarme, ahora su entrenador dice que es tiempo del otro grupo, Aino se dirige a tomar agua esta es mi oportunidad mi dulce bombón._

- ¿Mina Aino? – pregunte –

- ¡Si, soy yo! – me miro extrañada –

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?

- ¡Si, dime!

- ¿Podemos ir a la cafetería?

- ¡Ya sé quieres decirme que eres mi admirador secreto y que sea tu novia! – sonriendo –

- ¡No, no eso no, es otra cosa! – dije exaltado –

- ¡Jajajajajaja! – Risa escandalosa - ¡Ok, lástima! – suspiro –

- ¡Ok, entonces ¿me acompañas a la cafetería?!

- ¡Claro, vamos!

- ¡Gracias por aceptar venir!

- ¡No agradezcas ahora dime, ¿qué quieres decirme?!

- Quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que me cuentes, que me hables de tu amiga Serena Tsukino, quiero conocerla y tú eres la única que me puede ayudar

- ¡Ya entiendo, te gusta mi amiga serena!

- ¡Sí! – sonrojado –

- ¡Mira mi amiga ahora está pasando por una situación algo triste la tiene deprimida y tu llegas justo a tiempo!

- ¡Enserio! – sonreí tenía una esperanza –

- ¡Si, mira te explicare! – Mina me conto todo con lujo de detalle, que mi princesa está deprimida porque su novio la dejo y la traiciono, me dijo algunas cosas que le gustan y cosas así –

- Ahora entiendo porque estaba triste, ¡pobre de mí bombón!

- ¡Uy tu bombón!, bueno te ayudare a ganarte el corazón de mi amiga, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

- ¡cierto! Me llamo Seiya Kou, ¡mucho gusto!

- ¡Queeeee! ¿Eres algo de Yaten Kou? – sorprendida –

- ¡Si, es mi hermano! – sorprendido –

- ¡Enserio! – me paro de la mesa y grito ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte y rio escandalosamente –

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡Mira mi querido Seiya, a partir de hoy seremos aliado, yo te ayudo a conquistar a mi querida Serena y tú me ayudas a conquistar a tu hermano Yaten, ¿Qué dices? – levanto la ceja –

- ¡Él tiene novia, aunque estudia en el extranjero!

- ¡Oh, qué pena, pero no me rendiré todo puede pasar y ellos están lejos, ya vez lo que paso con Serena!

- ¡Tienes razón, está bien seamos cómplices!

- ¡Claro cuñis y tu empezaras desde hoy, dame tu número de móvil y tu Facebook y bueno vamos planeando lo que harás! – sonriendo –

- ¡Si, gracias Mina!

- ¡De nada! – sonrió –

"_Mi dulce bombón ya hable con tu amiga Mina y me ayudara a que se de nuestro encuentro y hoy empezaremos con una sorpresa"_

- ¡Hola Serena!

- ¡Hola Amy!, pasa por favor

- ¿Cómo estas Serena?

- ¡Muy bien Amy, ya más animada! ¿y tú?

- ¡Muy bien!

- ¿Amy porque no te acompaño Mina a traerme las tareas y apuntes?

- Se quedó en la escuela, tenía entrenamiento extra pero te mando saludos – sonriendo –

- ¡Ok, lastima quería verla, ya será mañana!

- Si, por cierto ¿el lunes regresaras a la escuela?

- Si amiga el lunes estaré ahí porque la vida sigue – sonreí –

- ¡Así se habla Serena! – Sonríe – tocan el timbre –

- Amy permíteme iré a ver quién toca, es que no está mamá no tardo

- Si aquí te espero

- Abro la puerta - ¿Se encontrara la señorita Serena Tsukino?

- ¡Si, soy yo!

- Señorita Tsukino, le entrego este ramo de rosa y estos chocolates

- ¡Ok! – los recibí –

- Firme aquí por favor

- ¡Claro y ¿Quién las manda?!

- No lo sé señorita, solo nos mandaron a entregar, ¡Que tenga buena tarde!

- ¡Igualmente! – entre a la sala donde esta Amy –

- ¡Wow, Serena ¿de quién son?!

- ¡Mias! – dije sorprendida –

- ¡Son hermosas, ¿Quién las mando?!

- ¡No lo sé!

- Mira en la caja de chocolates trae una tarjeta, ¡léela!

- ¡Sí! - tome la caja y abrí la tarjeta, comencé a leer – _¡Hola princesa Tsukino! Espero que estas 12 rosas te alegren y calme tu dolor, porque una linda princesa no debe sufrir y que el aroma de las rosas te hagan ver que siempre hay una ilusión y una nueva oportunidad cada día, que los chocolates endulcen tu tarde y te hagan sonreír con ella belleza que te caracteriza, besos mi linda princesa!_

- ¡Hay que bello detalle y ¿de quién es?!

- ¡No tiene firma!

- ¡Es anónima, como de un admirador secreto!, ¡Serena tienes un admirador!

- ¡Hay Amy, ahorita no quiero saber de nada de relaciones!

- ¡Serena admítelo es un hermoso detalle!

- ¡Lo es pero no dio la cara y bueno ahora no me interesa los romances!

- ¡Bueno pon las rosas en un florero y come tus chocolates!

- ¡Si, iré por el florero y abre la caja de chocolate y come los que gustes te convido! – fui por el florero y pensé "_¿Quién es el que mando ese hermoso detalle?, dios amo las rosa, huelen muy rico y los chocolates son de mis favoritos, pero bueno quisiera agradecer el detalle y me alegro ese detalle aunque no quiero tener un admirador ahorita el amor no está en mis planes"_

- Regrese Amy

- Están lindas la rosas

- Si, se ven muy hermosas en el florero, Amy toma come unos chocolates

- ¡Gracias, están deliciosos esto Ferrero Roche!

- ¡Si son deliciosos!

- ¡Tu admirador sabe tus gusto eh!, bueno Serena me despido te veo mañana para traerte los apuntes ok

- ¡Si Amy!, ¡Gracias a ti, te quiero! – despedí a Amy y seguí pensando en el admirador secreto –

"_Mi dulce bombón hoy recibiste tu primer sorpresa, espero te haya gustado mi detalle y no descansare por ahora soy anónimo después tendremos nuestro encuentro y seguiré conquistándote mi princesa"_

- ¡Seiya ven a comer! – grito Taiki –

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Estabas escribiendo tu diario? – dijo con sarcasmo Yaten –

- ¡No, enano! – le di un zape al enano, el me respondió con otro –

- ¡Cálmense los dos!

- Saben hoy una amiga me conto que su amiga está deprimida porque el novio estudiaba en el extranjero y haya encontró a otra y la dejo que triste ¿no creen?, por cierto Yaten ¿Tu novia como esta?

- ¡No he hablado con ella Seiya!

- ¡Mmm que mal!

- Bueno termine, ¡Gracias por la comida!, iré a tomar una siesta – dijo Yaten y se marchó –

- Seiya creo que tu comentario no le agrado a Yaten y espero no lo hayas hecho por molestar ¡Sabes que él tiene novia en el extranjero!

- A la cual no la busca y no Taiki no lo hice por molestar

- Deberías ir a disculparte

- Si, tienes razón mi comentario podría a verse tomando en otro sentido, iré a disculparme con el enano – me pare y fui a la habitación de Yaten, oí que estaba hablando y decidí ir en otro momento y me dirijo a mi cuarto a abrir mi Facebook y chatear con Mina –

- ¡Voy a salir! – Yaten se arregló salió y solo dijo que iba a salir se veía algo raro, y seguí chateando –

- ¿A dónde fue Yaten?, se notaba raro

- ¡Si, se notaba raro! Y no sé a dónde fue

- ¡Ok, Seiya!

Después cenamos y me quede dormido después de seguir platicando con Lita y Mina.

- ¡Seiya, seiya despierta!

- ¡Mmmm.. Taiki ¿Qué hora es?!

- ¡Es la 1:00 a.m.!

- ¡¿Para qué rayos me despiertas Taiki?!

- ¡Yaten no ha llegado! – preocupado –

- ¡Enserio! – sorprendido –

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Ya le llamaste a su móvil?

- ¡Ya, pero no contesta! – dijo Taiki –

- ¡Abrieron la puerta, ya llego Yaten!

- ¡Vamos! – Taiki –

- ¡Yaten, ¿Qué son estas hora de llegar! – dijo Taiki –

- ¿Estas borracho? – dijo Seiya asombrado –

- ¡Se me pasaron las copas, solo eso y no es que este borracho! – dijo Yaten –

- ¿Por qué tomaste Yaten? – pregunto Taiki –

- ¡Ya les dije se me pasaron las copas eso es todo, nunca lo hago no hagan un drama, no lo volveré a hacer! – dijo enojado –

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? – pregunto Seiya –

- ¡Si, ya me iré a dormir mañana hay escuela y debo descansar! – dijo Yaten enojado y se fue a su habitación –

- ¡No es normal, algo le pasa! – dijo Taiki preocupado –

- ¡Si, esta haci desde esa llamada!

- ¿Cuál llamada Seiya?

- ¡Ya ves que me iba a disculpar, pues como estaba hablando no quise interrumpir y no sé con quien hablaba pero desde ahí anda raro!

- ¡Hay que averiguar! – dijo Taiki preocupado –

- ¡Si y bueno esperemos no lo vuelva a hacer!

- ¡Si y bueno a dormir!

- ¡Si, descansa!

"_Mi linda bombón ahorita estas soñando, espero que la luna y las estrellas acunen y protejan tus sueños, ¡Te amo princesa Serena!"_

- ¡Buenos días Yaten! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Buenos días Seiya y Taiki!

- ¡Buenos días Yaten, ahí hay algo para tu cruda! – dijo Taiki en tono de molestia –

- ¡Gracias, Taiki, Seiya jamás lo volveré hacer ayer se me pasaron solo eso, no se preocupen no lo volveré hacer! – Dijo Yaten seguro y un poco apenado –

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – pregunto Taiki –

- ¡Basura! – respondió Yaten –

- ¿Qué esas no son las cartas de tus admiradora? – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Si por eso! – respondió Yaten enojado –

- ¡Estás loco, esas chicas te escriben sus sentimientos hacia ti! – dije enojado –

- ¡Todas las mujeres mienten!

- ¡Yaten ¿Por qué haces eso y dices eso?! – pregunto Taiki –

- ¡Ya les dije las mujeres mienten, nunca aman de verdad, y esas mujeres que me escribían ni siquiera me conocen y como pueden decir que me aman o que les gusto si no me conocen, todas mienten! – dijo enojado y exaltado –

- ¡Yaten, no digas eso! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Yaten no por una quiere decir que todas lo sean! – dijo Taiki –

- ¿Qué dices de tu novia ello no es verdad? – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Mi novia! – dijo y se quedó como si recordara algo Yaten –

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Hola hermosa! – coqueto y amoroso –_

_- ¡Yaten! – soprendida –_

_- ¡Si, ¿Cómo estas amor?!_

_- ¿Yaten, no leíste mi mensaje?_

_- ¿Cuál mensaje linda?_

_- ¡El que te envié hace días a tu correo electrónico!_

_- Mi amor, no reviso ese, reviso más mi Facebook, pero perdóname linda no te enojes por no haberlo leído, y bueno prometo estar más en contacto, tu sabes que aunque estemos lejos y casi no hablamos jamás te olvido siempre pienso en ti _

_- ¡Yaten, bueno es mejor que pasara así, así te lo diré y no se verá como cobardía!_

_- ¿Decirme que?_

_- ¡Yaten, tu durabas mucho sin que habláramos y me hacías mucha falta te necesitaba, y sentía que no te importaba que me habías olvidado!_

_- ¡Jamás mi amor, perdóname ¿sí?!_

_- ¡Yaten te quiero y eres muy especial, pero llego alguien, alguien que está aquí conmigo que no me deja de hablar en semanas, yo entiendo la diferencia de horario y la distancia pero noe s que me justifique pero tú me dejaste muy descuidada y bueno estoy con una persona tengo una relación, perdóname pero ya no somos nada, podemos ser amigos, pero no más, lo siento Yaten y en el correo te dije todo léelo y me entenderás o tal vez no pero lo siento, adiós Yaten!_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Yaten! – grita Seiya –

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Qué te pasa porque no me respondes?

- ¡Tranquilos! – dijo Taiki tratando de calmar la plática –

- ¡Que les quede claro, que yo ya no tengo novia, por si ven que salgo con chicas no pregunte no tengo nada que me impida a no salir en plan de ligue ok y no pregunten nada más sobre Kakyuu!, iré a tirar esta basura – salió algo alterado del departamento –

- ¡Kakyuu es la responsable de su actitud!

- ¡Eso es obvio Seiya baka! – dijo Taiki –

- ¡Bueno solo quería confirmar, me ¿pregunto qué le habrá hecho?!

- ¡Seiya eres el más grande baka, si su actitud de decir que las mujeres mienten, que no aman ¿acaso no te dice nada?! – dijo Taiki –

- ¡Dejo a Yaten por otro! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Si, pero no hay que hablar de esos temas mientras Yaten se le pasa y sobre todo no hablar de Kakyuu y hacer que vea que no porque ella le hizo eso todas son iguales!

- ¡Si, estoy de acuerdo Taiki –

"_Bombón, sabes hoy mi hermano está pasando por lo mismo que tú, su novia lo dejo por la distancia aunque Yaten también tuvo algo de culpa es mi hermano y me duele porque él nunca le fallo a ella, pero como te diría a ti las cosas pasan por algo y a veces nos duele los golpes de la vida pero a veces algo mejor nos espera adelante, espero el enano no sufra mucho tiempo y que se le quite la idea de que las mujeres no aman y mienten, claro tu amiga Mina y yo lo aremos cambiar de opinión y a ti te conquistare mi dulce bombón ¡Te amo princesa!"_

- ¡Entonces tu hermano, cree que todas somos iguales, es un baka! – molesta –

- ¡Si lo es, pero dime te rendirás Mina, ¿Ya no lo conquistaras?!

- ¡Jajajaja, hay eso no cuñado, seguiré ya verás yo lo hare creer en el amor y lo volveré loco de amor, pero aún falta para que llegue ese momento! – guiño el ojo –

- ¡Esa es la actitud cuñada! – sonriendo –

- ¡Bueno ¿listo para la siguiente locura a tu bombón?!

- ¡Sí! – entusiasmado –

- ¡Pues manos a la obra, el sábado cuando despierte no solo tu bombón si no toda la familia Tsukino se llevara la sorpresa! – sonriendo –

- ¡Así es! – sonriendo –

- ¡Mina, te he estado buscando por todos lados , ¿vas a ir conmigo a llevarle los apuntes a Serena? – pregunta Amy –

- ¡Cierto y si iré, perdón Amy, es que salí antes del entrenamiento y me quede platicando con el!, por cierto Seiya ella Amy, amy él es Seiya el hermano de Yaten te acuerdas que te comente –sonriendo –

- Mucho gusto Amy – se pone de pie y estira la mano para saludarla de mano y beso en la mejilla –

- El gusto es mío Seiya! Y si Mina lo recuerdo no dejas de hablar de Yaten – sonriendo –

- ¡Jajajaja cierto, pero bueno vamos con Serena y Seiya ocúpate de eso y más tarde te veo ok!

- ¡Sí, vayan con cuidado, bye!

- ¡Adiós! – dijeron ambas chicas –

- Amy ¿cómo te fue hoy?

- ¡Bien, hasta que…!

- ¿hasta que, qué Amy?

- ¡Es que en mi clase de literatura, hay un chico ahí se llama Taiki y bueno tuvimos un ejercicio donde dábamos la opinión de un texto del libro y decíamos que opinábamos del texto y del autor qué pensaría al escribir eso y así y bueno ese Taiki cuestiono todo mis comentarios contradiciéndome era mi punto de vista se cree que sabe todo, hasta parece que era algo contra mí algo personal!

- ¡Mmmm, ignóralo amy!, luego me dices quien es, ¡Nadie cuestiona a mi amiga linda! – sonriendo –

- ¡Ok Mina! – abrazándola y sonriendo –

"Bombón espero que te guste mi sorpresa o al menos te saque una sonrisa"

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡Taiki, Lita!

- ¡Hola Seiya! – dijo Lita sonriendo –

- ¡Seiya te vi platicando con Mizuno, no me digas que ¿es tu amiga?!

- ¡Bueno amiga no, la acabo de conocer, ella es amiga de mi Amiga Mina! ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque creo que se cree mucho y bueno siempre compartimos el cuadro de honor, pero este semestre le ganare, creo que es algo engreída y obstinada!

- ¡Yo creo que es buena onda, se ve!

- ¡Si, de hecho se ve buena onda Taiki! – dijo Lita –

- ¡No, no acepta que todos pensamos diferente, cree que ella tiene la razón hoy en clases estuvo debatiendo conmigo y no me hizo ni me ara cambiar de opinión!

- ¡Uy rivalidad eh uuuy Taiki! – dijo Lita –

- ¡Jajajaja del odio nace el amor! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Cállense par de bakas, no la odio así que no la amare! – enojado –

- ¡Yo creo que si te gusto debatir con ella y ella! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Opino igual Seiya! – dijo Lita –

- ¡Están insoportables, mejor busquemos a Yaten para ir a casa! – enojado –

- ¡Ok, gruñón, pero ya veremos quién tiene la razón! – dijo Seiya –

"_¡Buenos días mi bombón! Seguro tú sigues dormida, ya que son las 5:00 a.m. yo estoy arreglándome para ir por Mina y Lita me ayudaran a preparar esta locura para ti, espero te guste y no te enojes, solo quiero hacerte sentí que alguien te ama y hacerte sonreír. ¡Te amo princesa!"_

- ¡Llegamos, Lita, Seiya aquí es la casa de tu bombón!

- ¡Ok, pues manos a la obra! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Si! – dijo Lita –

- ¡Empecemos! – dijo Mina –

Después de una hora 7:30 a.m.

- ¡Lo logramos, alcanzamos a terminar antes de que los Tsukino despierten!

- ¡Así es amiga Mina!

- ¡Si amiga Lita, todo por nuestro amigo Seiya!

- ¡Gracias amigas las adoro! –dijo Seiya –

- ¡Nosotros a ti! – dijeron al mismo tiempo –

- ¡Bueno, mina ahora es tu turno, que vea esto mi princesa! – dijo seiya –

- ¡Así es, bueno ustedes váyanse ya ok, yo en 15 minutos entro en acción! – guiño el ojo –

- ¡Ok, chao Mina y gracias! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Adiós amiga Mina! – dijo Lita –

- ¡Adiós!

- 7:50 ¡hora de entrar en acción Mina Aino! – toca el timbre como desesperada, para despertar a la familia Tsukino –

- ¡Dios, ¿Quién toca como loco? – ignore y seguí dormida –

- ¡Serena, baja a la cochera tu amiga Mina está aquí y ven a ver algo!

- ¡Que, mi amiga Mina era la loca que tocaba el timbre, pero que rayos le pasa venir tan temprano! – sin ganas abrí mis ojos, mire el reloj eran las 8:00 a.m. y dije Mina está loca en sábado venir tan temprano sabe que me levanto más tarde este día y más que ayer me dormí muy tarde por leer el libro, ni modo me puse mis pantuflas de conejito y baje en pijama hasta la cochera, preguntándome porque mi mamá quería que fuera a la cochera! –

- ¡Mina estás loca, como te atreves a venir tan temprano a tocar como loca y ¿Por qué todos están a fuera, que es lo que ven tan sorprendidos?

- ¡Pues sal y veras porque estamos así amiga Serena!

- ¡¿Qué es esto?, ¿Quién hizo esto?! – cuando salí me sorprendí, el auto de papa tenia una manta que cubría el parabrisas que decía, _"Mi princesa, sonríe que tu sonrisa es mi alegría, recuerda que tú puedes volar y veras que no existe el dolor ¡Hoy te toca ser feliz!" _yestaba lleno de papelitos (post- it) todo lo demás del auto los papelitos eran de diferentes tipos de color rosa, morado y azul, los papelitos tenían caritas sonrientes y mensajes como: _"Sonríe princesa, te quiero, besos, abrazos, eres especial, tu sonrisa me enamora, tus ojos me fascinan, tu eres lo que más quiero, tu admirador secreto, el dolor pasara solo déjalo ir, el pasado quede atrás, mira hacia el futuro y que la luna y las estrellas acunen y protejan tus sueños"_

- ¿Hija dile a tu admirador que porque hizo esto con mi auto?

- ¡Papá ni siquiera sé quién es ese loco!

- ¡Yo creo que es hermoso el detalle y romántico, loco pero lindo! – dijo Mina –

- ¡Yo también creo eso Mina! – dijo mamá Ikuko –

- ¡Es una locura! – dije un poco molesta –

- ¡Samy hijo ayúdame a quitar todos esos papeles y la manda!

- ¡Yo!, pero son de Serena que lo haga ella – dijo Samy –

- ¡Dije que tú!

- ¡Ok papá!

- ¿Serena, no te gusto el detalle de tu admirador secreto? – pregunto Mina –

- ¡Mmm, no es que no me gustara, me sorprendió fue lindo detalle!

- ¿Pero? – dijo Mina –

- ¡Tú sabes lo que acabo de pasar, necesito tiempo para una nueva relación y aparte ni siquiera sé quién es!

- Tal vez un día tengo su encuentro

- ¡Tal vez Mina, pero veremos qué pasa por ahora no quiero una relación!

- ¡Ok, Serena!

- ¡Papá ¿adónde llevas esos post – it y la manta?

- ¡A la basura, para que los queremos! – dijo papá kenji –

- ¡No, no como crees papá yo los quiero, guardare de recuerdo!

- ¡Ok hija! – dijo papá Kenji –

- _¡Mmmm aun que digas que no sé qué te encanto la locura de mi amigo Seiya y sé que un día estarán juntos y se harán feliz mutuamente y volverás a amar y dejaras atrás el dolor que te hizo pasar Darien, ya pronto será su encuentro, y yo le demostrare a mi Yaten que yo si lo amare de verdad y le hare creer en el amor nuevamente! _– pensando Mina –

**Nota: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla historia.**

**P.D: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. Gracias a **yesqui2000, a .3, a Fernanda y Mari **por leer esta historia.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	6. Capítulo 6 Conociéndonos

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 6. "Conociéndonos"**

Lunes 5:00 a.m. suena el despertador, lo oigo y abro un ojo y lo apago, no tengo ganas de levantarme ni de ir a la universidad, pero prometí que saldría adelante así que me levante me puse mis pantuflas y me dirigía al baño para darme una ducha.

-¡Serena, ya levántate hoy si iras a la escuela! – dijo gritando mamá Ikuko –

- ¡Ya me levante mamá iré a darme un ducha!

- ¡Ok, Serena apúrate para que bajes a desayunar! – dijo mamá –

Me metí y como era normal puse música en mi móvil el agua empezó a caer sobre mí y no tenía ánimos de cantar pero no, dije que seguiría adelante y empecé a cantar con fuerza, poco a poco mi ánimo aumento, termine de bañarme, salí me desenrede el cabello me puse un poco de maquilla, rímel, me enchine las pestañas, por primera vez delinee mis ojos, me puse un poco de rubor y mi gloss de fresa, me puse crema en el cuerpo y perfume, baje a desayune, como siempre mis papás tratándome de animar y diciéndome cosas linda al igual que Samy, termine de desayunar, lave mis dientes y salí con Samy.

- ¡Bueno aquí te dejo Serena, que tengas un lindo día y animo! – dijo Samy con una sonrisa –

- ¡Si, ve con cuidado y que tenga un lindo inicio de semana! – dije con una sonrisa –

- ¡Gracias adiós Serena! – se marchó –

Camine a la parada ¡el autobús está tardando!, mientras escuchare música en mi móvil y pensaba - _¡Hoy debo de dejar poco a poco este dolor y seguir adelante, hoy será un buen día Serena Tsukino! _– Estuve 15 minutos así en eso paso el autobús, me subí y seguí escuchando mi música, llegue a la escuela iba por el patio principal cuando –

- ¡Serena! – gritaron y corrieron a abrazarme Mina y Amy –

- ¡Chicas, las extrañe mucho! – las abrase y salude de beso –

- ¡Nosotras a ti también, nos alegra que hayas venido! – dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa –

- ¡Si, amiga te extrañe mucho y hay mucho que contarte! – dijo Amy – suena el toco de entrada a clases –

- ¡Bueno será en el almuerzo, ya que ir a clases!

- ¡Si, vamos! – dijo Amy –

- ¡Chicas las alcanzo en el salón, iré al baño ok! – dijo Mina –

- ¡Ok Mina no te tardes! – dijeron Amy y Serena –

- _Mi dulce bombón que hermosa te ves, aun se nota tristeza en ti pero me alegra que hayas decidido salir a delante _– pensando Seiya –

- ¡Hoy si vino la princesa! – dijo sonriendo Lita –

- ¡Si, es tan hermosa! – dijo Seiya con ternura –

- ¡Hola Seiya y Lita! – dijo Mina –

- ¡Hola amiga! – dijeron Lita y Seiya saludándola de beso y abrazo –

- ¿Listo para su primer encuentro? – pregunto Lita –

- ¡Estoy nervioso, pero Lita más tarde me acompañara a detallar eso! – sonriendo –

- ¡Ok mucha suerte y bueno ¿trajiste lo que dijimos?! – dijo Mina misteriosa –

- ¡Sí! – saco de su mochila un sobre color rosa pastel y la entrego a Mina –

- ¡Ok, la esconderé y veré cuando sea el momento de dejarla en su destino! – dijo Mina –

- ¡Ok Mina gracias! – dijo Seiya –

- Bueno es hora de ir a clases chicos – dijo Lita –

- ¡Tienes razón, estamos en contacto ok, chao! – dijo Mina se despidió y se marchó a su aula –

- ¡Vamos nosotros también Seiya! – dijo Lita –

- ¡Si, vamos! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Chicas me voy a mi clase de voleibol, nos vemos a la salida en el patio principal ¿ok?!

- ¡Si Mina! – dijeron Serena y Amy –

- ¡Serena también iré a mi clase, te veo al rato! – sonrió –

- ¡Si Amy! – le sonreí y ella se marchó así que me dirigí a mi clase de repostería –

- Entre a mi clase y espere a que la miss llegara –

- ¡Buenas tardes chicos! – dijo la miss –

- ¡Buenas tardes miss! – respondimos todos –

- Bueno el semestre pasado hicimos postres fríos como gelatinas, pay de limón, etc. Este semestre vamos a empezar a usar el horno, haremos postres como pasteles, galletas, pay de queso, entre otros y bueno vamos a empezar con – la miss es interrumpida por una alumna que levanta su mano - ¿si, dime Lita? - ¡Miss hay un chico que está en la puerta le habla – ¡Ah sí, bueno esperen un momento, ¡gracias Lita! – la mis se acercó al chico, el chico le dio una hoja ella lo leyó y le dijo que pasara –

- ¡Chicos él es su nuevo compañero de clase, Seiya Kou, bienvenido a la case, toma asiento, hay uno ahí junto a Tsukino!

- ¡Si, gracias!

- Como les decía haremos como primer ejercicio un pastel de chocolate, en el pizarrón tienen los ingredientes y el procedimiento yo lo hare rápido para que ustedes vean cómo hacerlo y en lo que lo meto al horno el pastel ustedes lo van haciendo, van a trabajar en equipo, como están sentados cuando el pastel este lo van a decorar lo cual también le diré como deben hacerlo cuando terminen tendrán que probar el pastel de su compañero y emitir una calificación esa será su calificación de su primera práctica, así que tomen su delantal y empecemos.

"_Hoy es nuestro primer encuentro de tantos mi linda bombón, aunque no sabes que yo soy tu admirador, no importa mi princesa porque soy feliz a tu lado, eres muy bella princesa"_

- ¡Ahora comiencen ustedes!

- _¡Dios, por estar viendo a mi bombón no puse atención a cómo hacer el pastel, ¿Qué hare?! _–

- ¿Estás bien?

- _¡Dios, su voz es tan hermosa, mi linda bombón me dirigiste la palabra! _– pensando Seiya –

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¡Perdón, lo que pasa es que! – sonrojado –

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡No sé cómo separar la clara de la yema del huevo y no se cual es cual! – sonrojado –

- Ok, ¿nunca te has metido a la cocina verdad? – pregunto Serena sonriendo –

- ¡No! – sonrojado –

- Ok, mira tú has lo mismo que yo ¿ok? – sonriendo –

- ¡Ok! – sonriendo y sonrojado –

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Seiya verdad?

- ¡Si, pregúntame! y si soy Seiya!, ¿tú eres Serena verdad?

- ¡Si, mucho gusto! –sonriendo y le estrecha la mano a Seiya –

- ¡El gusto es mío! – sonriendo y estrechando la mano –

- ¿Por qué te metiste a repostería si nunca te has metido a la cocina?

- ¡Bueno, mi hermano Taiki nos cocina y dice que es bueno aprender y como soy muy comelón amo los postres quise empezar con eso! – sonriendo –

- ¡Jajaja, yo también soy muy comelona y amo los postres! – sonriendo –

- ¡Mi postre favorito es el pastel de chocolate y ¿el tuyo?! – pregunto Seiya –

- ¡Enserio el mío también! – Dijo Serena – entre pláticas terminaron la mezcla del pastel, lo metieron al horno, lo decoraron –

- Chicos es hora de que prueben el pastel de su compañero mientras yo iré pasando a sus lugares y me darán la calificación, recuerden calificar, sabor y decorado – dijo la miss –

- ¡Bueno te toca probar mi pastel Seiya espero no te enfermes! – sonriendo y dando la rebanada de pastel –

- ¡Como, crees si se ve delicioso! – toma el pastel y lo prueba –

- ¿Y qué tal está? – pregunto Serena –

- ¡Esta delicioso, te quedo perfecto! – comiendo y con ojos de enamorado –

- ¡¿Enserio?!

- ¡Si, ¿me regalas otro pedazo de paste?! – pregunto Seiya –

- ¡Claro, toma! – dando la rebanada de pastel –

- ¡Gracias! – tomando la rebanada y comiendo –

- ¡Ahora me toca probar el tuyo! – sonriendo –

- ¡Serena, mejor no, no quiero que te enfermes! – dijo Seiya preocupado –

- ¡Cómo crees, no me pasara nada deja probar! – dijo insistente –

- ¡Bueno, pero te advierto que creo no hice también las cosas en la preparación del pastel Serena! – dijo sonrojado Seiya –

- ¡No te preocupes, déjame probar! – sonriendo –

- ¡Toma! – nervioso le da la rebana de pastel – Serena lo prueba –

- ¡Mmmm, nada mal para ser tu primera vez!

- ¡Ya dime la verdad! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Enserio no está mal la verdad, mira no es muy dulce pero tampoco desabrido, está bien solo un poco de más práctica y te quedara delicioso! – dijo Serena sonriendo –

- ¡Ok, al menos es comible! – riendo Seiya –

- ¡Sí!

- Chicos, vengo para que me den las calificaciones, Seiya ¿qué calificación le das a Serena? – pregunto la miss –

- ¡Se merece un 100! – sonriendo –

- ¡Ok, muy bien Serena tienes un 100 en tu primera practica!, ¿Qué calificación le das a Seiya? – pregunto las miss –

- ¡Su calificación es de 85! – sonriendo –

- ¡Felicidades Seiya para ser tu primera practica te fue bien, recojan su lugar de trabajo y laven sus herramientas y se pueden ir! – dijo la miss y se marchó –

- ¡Bueno hay que recoger y lavar los traste! – dijo Serena –

- ¡Si, Serena gracias por esa calificación no la merecía! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Claro que si, Seiya y no agradezcas, mejor ayúdame a lavar los utensilios! – sonriendo –

- ¡Claro! – dijo Seiya sonriendo –

- ¡Terminamos, bueno Seiya nos vemos mañana y de nuevo mucho gusto! – sonriendo –

- ¡Serena el gusto es mío!

- ¡Gracias, chao! – dijo Serena –

- ¡Serena espera por favor! – dijo Seiya sonrojado –

- ¡Ok, dime ¿pasa algo?! – intrigada dijo Serena –

- ¡Serena, te quiero dar este pedazo de pastel, como agradecimiento de lo que hiciste hoy por mí y por la alegría de conocerte! – sonrojado –

- ¡Seiya no hay necesidad te ayude porque lo necesitabas, no para recibir algo a cambio no te preocupes ok! – sonriendo –

- ¡Enserio quiero dártelo más que por ayudarme porque me dio gusto conocerte! – sonrojado –

- ¡Ok, gracias Seiya pero con una condición! ¿Sí?! – dijo misteriosa –

- ¡Ok, lo que sea, dime ¿Cuál es la condición?! – intrigado –

- ¡Que tú te lleves una mía, digo tú dices que por el gusto de conocernos y bueno entonces tu ten una de mi pastel por el hecho de una nueva amistad ¿Si?! – sonriendo –

- ¡Sera un placer!, entonces Serena ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? – sonrojado –

- ¡Sonó a declaración de amor y si quiero ser tu amiga Seiya! – sonriendo –

- ¡Ok, gracias! –sonriendo –

- ¡De nada, bueno ahora si me voy! – sonriendo –

- ¡Te acompaño sirve que me cuentas más de ti! – sonrojado –

- ¡Claro y tú me hablas de ti! – Sonriendo – caminando al patio principal –

- ¿Qué te guste Serena? – pregunto Seiya –

- ¡Me gusta la comida más los postres, me gustar ir al cine, las películas de amor y de terror, los chocolates, las rosas, los bombones, me gusta leer, oír música diario y cantar y bueno más cosas que te iras dando cuenta ¿Y a ti? – sonriendo –

- Me gusta los postre, amo el pastel de chocolate, me gusta la música oir, cantar, toco la guitarra, los teclados, la batería y el violín, me gusta el futbol, las hamburguesas, el jugo de naranja, la películas de terror, drama y romance y bueno más cosas – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Tenemos varios gustos en común! – sonriendo –

- ¡Si, eso es genial! – dijo sonrojado Seiya –

- ¡Seiya, Serena Hola! – dijo Mina entusiasmada y Amy –

- ¡Hola Mina y Amy! – dijo Seiya sonriendo –

- ¿Se conocen? – dijo Serena –

- ¡Si amiga, Seiya es el hermano de mi Yaten y yo presente a Seiya y Amy! – sonriendo –

- ¡Qué bien! – sonrió –

- ¡Que les parece si vamos a comer pastel y frappe chicos! – pregunto Mina –

- ¡Es buenas idea vamos! – dijo Seiya –

- ¿Qué dicen van Amy y Serena? – pregunta Mina –

- ¡Si porque no! – dijo Amy –

- ¿Serena vienes? – dijo Mina –

- ¡Sí! – sonriendo –

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Mina –

- ¡Seiya! – gritaron Taiki y Lita –

- ¡Hola, les presento a mi hermano Taiki y mi amiga casi hermana Lita Kino, ellas son Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno y Mina, bueno ya la conoce Lita! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Taiki y Lita a ti ya te conocía por la clase de repostería! – dijo sonriendo Serena –

- ¡Si Serena! – dijo Lita - ¡Mucho gusto señorita Serena y Mina!, a Mizuno ya la conozco! – dijo Taiki –

- ¡Mucho gusto Taiki! – Dijo Mina - ¡Hola y mucho gusto Lita y Taiki! – dijo Amy –

- ¿Y a donde iban todos? – pregunto Lita –

- ¡Íbamos a comer pastel y un frappe a la plaza ¿Quieren ir?! – dijo Serena –

- ¡Si vamos todos! – dijo Mina animada –

- ¡Yo si voy ¿Qué dices Taiki?! – dijo Lita –

- ¡Si vamos! – dijo Taiki –

- _"No lo puedo estoy aquí junto a mi bombón comiendo pastel de chocolate y un frappe esto es lo mejor que me pudo pasar es tan linda y tierna como imaginaba estoy tan feliz" _ - pensando Seiya –

- ¡¿Seiya, soy yo o tu hermano Taiki y Amy como que se miran raro no?! – susurrando a su oído Serena –

- ¡Si creo que si aparte no se hay algo raro ¿no crees?! – susurro a su oído de Serena –

- ¡Si, eso mismo pensé yo! – dijo Serena –

- ¿Y dime Mizuno que te parece la lectura que nos dejó el profesor Juan Carlos? – pregunto Taiki –

- ¡Es interesante, me agrada la forma de pensar del autor! – respondió Amy –

- ¿Cómo te puede gustar eso Mizuno?, ¡Si es algo irreal e ilógico lo que luego trata de expresar! – respondió Taiki –

- ¡Yo creo que tiene su forma de expresar y no siempre se usa lo lógico! – respondió Amy –

- ¡Que decepción Mizuno!, creí que por tener un buen promedio académico eras un poco más realista y no de las que se van por el sentimentalismo – dijo Taiki –

- ¡No me llevo por el sentimentalismo solo que me parece que el autor tiene buenos argumentos y no siempre se reacciona con lo lógico! – dijo Amy un poco alterada –

- ¡Pues yo creo que es una tontería! - dijo Taiki un poco alterado –

- ¡Pues no siempre tienes la razón Taiki! – dijo Amy –

- ¡Ni tu tampoco Mizuno! –

- ¡Hey no venimos a hablar de la escuela chicos calmados! – dijo Mina –

- ¡Tienes razón Mina! – dijo Amy –

- ¡Yo mejor me voy, aquí esta lo de mi café y pastel! – dijo Taiki dejo el billete y se marchó –

- ¡Amy disculpa a mi hermano él nunca es así! – dijo Seiya apenado –

- ¡No te preocupes Seiya, no pasó nada! – dijo Amy sonriendo –

- ¡Bueno me tengo que ir yo también, hasta mañana! – dijo Amy –

- ¡Me voy contigo Amy, recordé que quede de ir a ver a una prima, nos vemos mañana chicos! – dijo Mina –

- ¡Yo también me voy con ustedes, hasta mañana y muchos gusto Serena! – dijo Lita –

- ¡El gusto es mio! – sonriendo Serena –

- ¡Adiós! – dijeron las 3 y se marcharon –

- ¡Bueno, creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos! – dijo Serena –

- ¡Si, pero primero vamos por un helado de chocolate! – dijo Seiya –

- ¡Vamos! – fueron por helado y por un par de horas platicando y riendo –

- ¡Seiya, ya es tarde debo ir a casa, me agrado platicar contigo!

- ¡A mi igual vamos te acompaño! – sonriendo –

"_Hoy fue un día muy especial, mi princesa hoy fue nuestro primer encuentro, estoy tan feliz, compartir contigo fue tan genial hacer pastel contigo te ves tan hermosa preparando el pastel y ese pastel que me diste ha sido el más delicioso que he probado porque todo lo haces con amor, hay mi dulce bombón eres mejor de lo que imaginaba y ahora sé que estoy enamorado de ti, ahorita ya estás en tu casa espero ya hayas leído mi tarjeta, te amo princesa, ¡Buenas noches y que la luna y las estrellas acunen y protejan tus sueños!"_

Después de cenar, me dispuse a leer otro capítulo de mi libro así que lo saque de mi mochila y cuando lo saque salió un sobre color rosa, me sorprendí ya que ese sobre no estaba cuando yo metí mi libro, la abrí y saque una tarjeta de una rosa muy hermosa y un paisaje, atrás decía: _¡Hola mi dulce princesa! Desde que te conocí mi vida ha cambiado, solo pienso en ti_ _ día y noche y con solo mirarte cada día en la universidad me hace feliz, solo espero que el día que me conozcas me aceptes, te quiero mi princesa, si lees esto de noche te quiero decir ¡Buenas noches y que la luna y las estrellas acunen y protejan tus sueños!_ ¿Quién eres? Bueno igual no importa saber quién eres aun así ahora no quiero ninguna relación.

_Hoy el día estuvo genial, conocí a un chico muy amable y linda persona Seiya Kou, se ve tierno cuando se sonroja aunque no sé porque se sonrojaba y su pastel sabía bien aunque no me lo creyó, tiene unos ojos color azul tan lindos y su sonrisa es linda, ¡Que, Serena estás loca ¿Por qué piensas en Seiya?, tal vez porque fue amable por eso, mejor comienzo a leer._

Guarde el sobre con la tarjeta y seguí leyendo.

- Suena mi móvil, lo checo y tengo un mensaje de un desconocido, lo leo –

- _¡Buenas noches mi princesa!, Espero te haya gustado la tarjeta, era un hermoso paisaje que me recuerda a ti por su belleza y la rosa por la delicadeza con la que te deben tratar!, Princesa si miras la luna ahorita te darás cuenta que miramos las misma luna así que no estamos tan lejos, te quiero princesa besos._ –

- sonreí y por una extraña razón pensé en Seiya, es una locura a Seiya lo acabo de conocer, ¡_Hay Serena está enloqueciendo! Mejor ire a dormir, _– pero antes de eso fui a mi ventana y mire la luna y dije _¡Miramos la misma luna, entonces estas cerca, pero ¿Dónde y quién eres?!_ – me fui a mi cama y me dispuse a dormir –

**Nota: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla historia.**

**P.D: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. Gracias a **yesqui2000, a ikkideleo3, a Fernanda y Mari **por leer esta historia.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7 ¿Rivalidad?

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Aclaraciones: Este capítulo está más relacionado a la relación Amy y Taiki.**

**Capítulo 7. "¿Rivalidad?"**

-¡Hola chicos, nos vamos! – dijo Amy –

- ¡Si, Amy, solo te estábamos esperando a ti! – dijo Mina –

- ¡Bueno vámonos! – dijo Amy –

- ¿Amy te pasa algo? – pregunto Serena

- Es que en mi clase de literatura… no nada, vamos – dijo Amy –

- ¿Segura Amy? – dijo Mina

- ¡Si, Amy te ves algo sacada de onda! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Hay, Seiya si les contara! – dijo Amy

- ¡Pues cuéntanos Amy – dijo Serena

- ¡Bueno, es que Taiki y yo tuvimos otro debate en la clase de literatura, lo que pasa es que el profesor pidió nuestras opiniones y Taiki me contradijo con mi punto de vista! – apenada –

- ¡Amy, te pido perdón en nombre de Taiki, mira no sé qué le pasa él no es así y menos con un dama, le retare! – dijo Seiya apenado

- ¡No te preocupes Seiya, tú no tienes la culpa igual Taiki simplemente no le caigo! – dijo Amy –

- ¡Aun así es un grosero! – dijo Serena enojada

- ¡Serana! – dijo Amy

- ¡Déjala tiene razón! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Tal vez Taiki siente un poco de rivalidad contigo Amy! – dijo Mina

- ¡¿Rivalidad?! – dijeron sorprendidos los 3 –

- ¡Si tal vez digo él era el más inteligente de su grupo y llega Amy y pues ya son los dos mejores ya no solo de la universidad si no ahora del grupo y quizás siente competencia y por eso todo lo que haces y dices lo contradice! – dijo Mina

- ¡Yo, no sé no creo, yo pienso que es algo personal! – dijo Amy

- ¡Taiki no es así bueno no se igual Mina tiene razón! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Oh quizas, sea otra cosas! – dijo Serena algo misteriosa

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Seiya y Amy

- ¡Si, Serena también pensé eso! – dijo Mina –

- ¡¿Qué dígannos?! – dijo Amy y Seiya

- Lo que Serena quiere decir que tal vez le gustes a Taiki y por eso actúa así como decían cuando estábamos chicos molestas a la chica que te gusta – dijo Mina –

- ¡Mmmm yo creo que es eso! – dijo Serena

- ¡No, no creo eso chicas, creo más lo de la rivalidad, si eso es! – dijo Amy sonrojada –

- ¡No sé, no creo que sea rivalidad Taiki no es así de lo otro pues no se Taiki nunca lo eh visto que hable de una chica o que le guste alguien, pero creo que lo que dice Serena es lo que creo que le pasa hacia ti Amy! – dijo Seiya

- Si, yo igual – dijo Mina

- Ya olviden eso, ¡Miren ahí viene el autobús! – dijo Amy

- ¡Ok! – Respondieron todos – entre pláticas ya en el autobús –

- ¡Bueno, hasta mañana aquí bajo! – dijo Amy –

- ¡Adiós Amy! – Dijimos todos – se bajó Amy –

- Serena hay que ir pensando que haremos para nuestro trabajo final – dijo Seiya

- ¿Qué trabajo? – pregunto Mina

- Si Mina, lo que pasa es que en nuestra extracurricular la miss nos puso en parejas y Seiya es mi pareja y tenemos que ir viendo que postre presentar – dijo Serena

- si Mina y pues tenemos que hacer ya sea una receta nuestra bueno agregarle algo original o que el sabor y decorado sea genial – dijo Seiya

- ¡Oh, ok!, seguro serán la mejor pareja – dijo Mina guiño el ojo –

- ¡Claro lo seremos! – dijo Seiya guiñando el ojo

- ¡Sí! – sonriendo –

- Bueno hermosos yo bajo aquí me extrañan muaaak – dijo Mina – bajo del autobús –

- ¡Esta loca esa Mina! – sonriendo –

- ¡Es genial, la quiero mucho es una gran amiga! – dijo Seiya

- ¿La quieres mucho como a Lita verdad?

- ¡Claro que si como amigas es más hermanas! – sonriendo Seiya

- ¡Si, yo amo a mi querida Mina es la mejor y sus locuras me animan el día! – sonriendo

- Si lo es, ojala que mi hermano si se interese en ella –

- ¡Lo hará sé que lo hará Mina es única!

- ¡Tú eres única! – sonrojado Seiya

- ¡Que cosas dices Seiya, pero gracias! – sonrojada

- ¡De nada, no agradezcas es la verdad!

- ¡Taiki, ¿ya está la comida?! – pregunto Yaten

- ¡Si, siéntate!

- ¡Ok gracias, me serviré un poco comí algo en la universidad! Oye ¿Dónde está Seiya?

- ¡Con sus amigas! – respondió Taiki

- ¡Pues que las presente no! – sonriendo

- ¡No cambias Yaten!

- Jajajaja ni lo hare – sacando la lengua

- ¡Ya deberían comportarse tú y Seiya!

- ¡Ya llegue! – grito Seiya

- ¡Ven a comer baka! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Hola Taiki y enano! – dijo Seiya dándole un zape a Yaten

- ¡Ya verás grandísimo baka! – dijo Yaten con el dedo señalando a Seiya

- ¡Cálmense par de infantiles! – dijo Taiki con una gotita en su cabeza

- ¡Taiki calmado sabes que adoro a este baka! – dijo Yaten riéndose

- ¡Si Taiki yo igual al enano así nos llevamos! – sonriendo

- ¡Ok! – dijo Taiki

- Por cierto el sábado vendrán mis amigos a ver películas y quiero presentarte a alguien Yaten – dijo Seiya

- ¿A mí? – dijo intrigado Yaten

- ¡Si, bueno y también a mis otros amigos te quiero presentar, taiki ya conocer a la mayoría ¿verdad Taiki?! –

- Si, ya conozco a la mayoría, ¿vendrá Mizuno? – pregunto serio Taiki

- ¡Claro ella es también mi amiga!, ¿Por qué? – dijo Seiya extrañado

- ¡No me agrada esa chica, es muy creída! – dijo Taiki

- ¡No lo es Taiki, Amy es muy buena onda y amable! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Jajajaja, yo creo que te gusta Taiki! – dijo riéndose Yaten

- ¡¿Qué idiotez estás diciendo Yaten?! – dijo exaltado Taiki

- ¡Mírate la reacción, yo lo decía por joder y como reaccionas! – dijo Yaten en tono burlón

- ¡Es que no me gustas esas bromitas y no me gusta me cae mal! – dijo Taiki molesto

- ¡Ok, pero yo creo que si te gusta lo digo por tu reacción y porque nunca has hablado así de una chica y no se algo te delata tus ojos o la forma de expresarte! – dijo Yaten seguro de si

- ¡Cla..Claro que no, es mas ya me voy recojan ustedes y laven los trastes! – se paró de la mesa y de marcho a su habitación – Yaten y Seiya se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

-Chicos ¿Que piensan sobre el texto que acaba de leer Melisa? – pregunto el profesor Juan Carlos

- Yo creo por el amor se hacen locuras y cuando es verdadero porque no hacerlas – dijo Alan

- Ok Alan, señorita Amy ¿Qué opinas tú? – dijo el profesor

- ¡Yo creo que a veces el amor te lleva a cometer locuras y que te lleva al extremo con tal de estar al lado de esa persona que tu amas, en lo personal esta obra literaria de mis favoritas creo que el autor narro bien esta obra! – dijo Amy sonriendo

- ¡Mizuno, creo que el autor debió sufrir un mal de amor para darle ese final tan dramático, o eres muy sádica o no has entendiste toda la historia! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Aun no termino de leerla y no soy sádica solo digo que es un final diferente a todo como "el vivieron felices toda su vida" este autor cambio ese final! – dijo Amy alterada

- ¡Si, no todas la obras de romance tienen que terminar así pero no creo que el autor haya narrado muy bien le falto coherencia y realismo! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Pues a mí me parece una muy buena obra literaria, a veces el amor es irreales e ilógico!

- ¡Claro cuando eres una persona que se deja llevar por el sentimentalismo y no por la lógica, que patético es eso y que tú lo admires! – dijo Taiki exaltado y decepcionado

- ¡No me dejo llevar por el sentimentalismo y patético tener la mete cerrada! – dijo Amy enojada

- ¡Patético, pensar que debe haber más realismo por dios si fuera así todo sería romance y cosas irracionales e ilógicas como tú y tu patética forma de pensar! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Patética, tu eres el patico que te cierra en lo tuyo! – dijo Amy

- ¡Pues tú..! – ¡Paren aquí todo somos libres de expresarnos sin agredir estamos!, mejor les doy sus ensayos ok – dijo el profesor tratando de calmar la tensión del aula – dio todos los ensayos por orden de la lista –

- ¡Bueno los felicitos, todos los ensayos fueron buenos, algunos se esmeraron más que otros, pero en si todos buen trabajo!, quiero nombrar dos ensayos que me parecieron los mejores y los merecedores de 100 puntos quiero que les demos un fuerte abrazo al joven Taiki Kou y Amy Mizuno! – aplaudió el profesor y aplaudieron los alumnos

- ¡Perdón profesor! – levanto la mano Taiki

- ¿Si Taiki? – dijo el profesor

- ¡No es estoy de acuerdo, que el ensayo de la señorita Mizuno sea igual de perfecto que el mío oyéndola opinar así no creo que sea bueno ese ensayo! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Disculpa, tú no eres perfecto y no has leído mi ensayo como para opinar! – dijo Amy molesta

- ¡Pues si lo leyera me daría la razón yo mismo! – dijo Taiki exaltado

- ¡A ver Taiki, Amy siéntense y Taiki yo soy el profesor y yo soy el que da la calificación y si yo digo que se merece Amy un 100 es porque lo es y ya no quiero más de esas peleas e indirectas entre ustedes me oyeron! – Levantando la voz – ahora Taiki ofrece una disculpa a la señorita Amy

- ¡Disculpa Mizuno! – sacastico

- ¡Disculpa aceptada! – dijo Amy en tono de sarcasmo

- Bueno de tarea les dejare leer desde la página 123 a la 133 y escribir su opinión de cada párrafo y que creen que haya pensado el autor al escribir cada parrado y como se sentirían los personas de la lectura, hasta mañana pueden salir – dijo el profesor – salieron todos

- Profesor ¿puedo hablar con usted? – dijo Taiki

- ¡Pasa Taiki! – dijo el profesor

- ¡Gracias!, profesor quiero cambiarme de grupo – dijo Taiki

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡No me siento a gusto con la señorita Mizuno y ya tampoco con el grupo! – serio

- ¡Este grupo elegiste y así te tienes que quedar, el otro grupo está lleno!

- ¡Bueno alguien puede hacer intercambio! – dijo insistente Taiki

- ¡No, no apruebo ese cambio! - ¡Señorita Amy pase! – dijo el profesor

- ¡Gracias, si gusta espero a que termine con el! – dijo Amy

- ¡No ya termine con el ¿Qué deseas?! – dijo el profesor

- ¿Quería ver si me podría cambiar al otro grupo de literatura? – dijo Amy

- ¡No, no y no los voy a cambiar de grupo deben dejar de ser tan infantiles e intolerables si no se caen bien deben aprender a convivir y trabajar, ya que cuando trabajan no se llevaran con todos y aun así deben aprender a trabajar en equipo así que van a trabajar en equipo, les dejare de trabajo final un ensayo de una obra literaria que ambos elijan y hacer lo que siempre hacemos en clase interpretar cada párrafo y tienen que darme su opinión del autor y de su obra literario y por ultimo una conclusión donde se pongan de acuerdo los dos ese será su trabajo final si no lo entregan reprobaran será escrito y oral! – dijo el profesor

- ¡Ok! – dijo Amy

- No te oí Taiki

- ¡Si, profesor! – dijo Taiki molesto

- ¡Bueno hasta mañana muchachos! – salió del aula

- ¡Adiós! – dijo Amy

- ¡Espera Mizuno! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Dime!

- ¡Dame tu número de tu casa y móvil, para llamarte y ponernos de acuerdo para escoger la obra literaria y cuando empezar con el trabajo! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Si, claro! – anoto su números en una hoja de papel y se la entro

- ¡Gracias, estamos en contacto! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Si, bye! – salió de la aula Amy

**Sábado en la tarde**

- ¡Seiya tocan es a ti abre! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Ok! - ¡Hola, pasen por favor! – Seiya sonriendo

- ¡Gracias! – respondieron todas

- Lita ve poniendo la película en lo que traigo las botanas y refrescos, ayúdame Taiki – dijo Seiya

- Ok – de mala gana Taiki

- ¡Serena quiero ver a Yaten! – dijo Mina en su oído

- ¡Espera Mina, tranquila! – en su oído

- ¡Aquí están las botanas y los refrescos! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Pondré ya la película! – dijo Lita

Después de unas horas

- ¡Hola a todo, voy a salir nos vemos luego! – dijo un joven de cabello platinado, unos ojos verdes que enamoran y una bella sonrisa

- Yaten, espera quiero presentarte a nuestras amigas, bueno a Lita ya la conoces – dijo Seiya

- ¡Ok Seiya! – dijo Yaten

- Mira ella es Amy, Serena!

- ¡Mucho gusto! – dijeron ellas

- ¡El gusto es mío! – dijo Yaten

-¡Y ella es la linda Mina Aino! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Hola Mina, mucho gusto! – dijo yaten saludándola de beso en la mejilla

- ¡El gusto es mío yaten! – con una gran sonrisa y con un beso y abrazo

- ¡Que linda, bueno me voy! – dijo Yaten

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a ver películas? – dijo Seiya

- ¡No tengo un compromiso, nos vemos de rato y se quedan en su casa! – dijo Yaten y se fue

- suspiro – No se quedó – dijo triste Mina

- ¡Mina ya abra otra oportunidad, tú no te desanimes! – dijo Seiya sonriendo

- ¡Si tienes razón, la gran Mina Aino conquistara al guapo Yaten Kou! – con una gran sonrisa y risa escandalosa

- ¡Ok, Mina! – riendo

- Mizuno, mañana te espero para ver lo del trabajo ¿Ok? – dijo Taiki

- ¡Ok, Taiki! – dijo Amy

**Domingo en la tarde**

- ¡Nos vemos Taiki! – Ok, Yaten – abre la puerta –

- ¡Hola Yaten! – sonrió Amy

- ¡Hola, Amy!

- ¿Esta Taiki? – pregunto Amy

- ¡Si Amy, pasa!, Taiki te habla Amy!, nos vemos Amy! – dijo Yaten – Chao Yaten – dijo Amy

- ¡Hola Mizuno! Dijo Taiki fríamente

- ¡Hola Taiki! – algo incomoda respondió Amy

- Después de una largas horas de tratar de ponerse de acuerdo con una obra deciden que hablaran de "Romeo y Julieta", empezaron con los primeros párrafos y empezaron a discutir por sus ideas de interpretarlo diferente, después de varias palabras Amy no soporta más.

- ¡Sabes que Taiki, has el trabajo tú y solo dime que decir y me lo das a leer para presentarlo y punto para que quede perfecto! – dijo Amy molesta agarra sus cosas y se va de la casa de Taiki

- _¿Por qué Taiki, porque eres así conmigo?, ¿Por qué me odias? , ¿Qué te hice?_ Le salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos – alguien la jala del brazo y la detiene

- ¡Amy!

- Taiki – dijo Amy con unas lágrimas

- ¡Amy, perdóname soy un estúpido no debí hablarte ni tratarte así! – dijo Taiki

- ¿Por qué me odias, porque me tratas así? – dijo exigiendo la verdad

- ¡No, te odio, al contrario me agradas y mucho pero no sabía o no lo tenía muy en claro, y bueno no sé porque me comportaba así, nunca me comporto así por eso te pido, perdóname Amy, dame una oportunidad, yo admiro tu inteligencia, tu amabilidad, tu forma de expresarte, de pensar, de defender lo que piensas, por favor Amy empecemos de nuevo ¿sí?! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Hay Taiki, de verdad ¿quieres eso?! – Amy sacada de onda

- ¡Si, Amy empecemos de nuevo y hagamos el mejor ensayo! – dijo Taiki sonriendo

- ¡Ok, Taiki!

- ¡Gracias Amy! – la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla

- Tono de inbox de Facebook –

- ¡Hola mi princesa! ¿Cómo estás? –

- ¡Hola!, ¿Quién eres? – escribió Serena

- Tu admirador secreto :D pero dime ¿Cómo estas princesa?

- Bien y ¿Tu?

- ¡Muy bien porque estoy chateando contigo bombón! :* :3

- ¡Ok!

- Princesa, sé que te gusta mucho el anime y en un mes hay una convención de anime, estoy pensando que por fin conocernos en la conversión ¿Qué dices?

- No, sé

- ¡Bueno, piénsalo y me dices, mi propuesta es ir de cosplay, nos veremos en la playa cerca de la convención y me reconocerás porque traeré un rosa roja ¿Qué dices?!

- ¡No, sé!

- ¡Ok piénsalo bombón!, cuídate ¡Buenas noches y que la luna y las estrella acunen y protejan tus sueños!

- ¡Ok, acepto vernos en un mes en la plaza! Y buenas noche bye :D

- ¡Gracias mi princesa! Te quiero besos y si miras la luna, estaremos mirando la misma entonces te darás cuenta que estamos más cerca de lo que imaginas! :* :D 3

_Hay Serena no será arriesgado, hay pero si quiero saber quién es la persona que diario me deja poemas, rosas y pequeños detalles tan bello, bueno a preparar mi cosplay._

"_Mi princesa en un mes sabrás que yo siempre eh sido tu admirador desde que te conocí, por fin sabrás y veras mis escritos, ¡Buenas noches mi princesa, Te amo!"_

**Nota: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla historia.**

**P.D: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	8. Capítulo 8 Nuestro Encuentro

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Aclaraciones: En este capítulo es referente hacia la cita de Serena y Seiya, claro está que los uso como personajes normales no como en el anime como scouts y en su cita irán con los cosplays de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, no me odien por poner como Tuxedo a Seiya, espero disfruten este capítulo.**

**Capítulo 8. "Nuestro Encuentro"**

- ¿Qué harán este fin de semana? – pegunto Mina

- Pues yo tengo que hacer un trabajo con Taiki – dijo Amy

- Yo tengo un compromiso, el admirador secreto quiere que nos conozcamos el sábado – sonrojada

- ¡uuuuy Serena! – dijo Mina

- ¡Mina compórtate, solo nos conoceremos! – sonrojada

- Ok, ¿Qué harás tu Lita y Seiya? – pregunta Mina

- Yo acompañare a Yaten a comparar unas cosas – dijo Seiya

- Pues yo iré de compras con una prima si gustas puedes venir Mina – dijo Lita

- ¡Si, me agrada la idea Lita, gracias! – dijo Mina

- ¡Amigos quiero ir a comer pizza a la salida ¿Qué dicen?! – dijo Serena emocionada

- ¡Si también tengo antojo! – Dijo Amy – todos dijeron que si

- ¡Chicos, no tardo voy al baño! – Dijo Mina – Ok respondieron todos – salió casi corriendo

-¡Yaten! – grito Mina

- ¿Si?, dime – dijo Yaten extrañado

- ¿Me recuerdas? – pregunto Mina nerviosa

- ¡Si, eres amiga de Seiya y Taiki, Mina Aino ¿cierto?! – sonriendo

- _¡Dios, se acordó de mí!_ ¡Sí, soy yo! – sonriendo

- ¿Dime, que pasa? – pregunto Yaten

- ¡Yaten quiero invitarte a tomar un frappe! – dijo Mina sonriendo coquetamente

- sonrio ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita? – coqueto

- ¡Sí! – sonriendo

- ¡Acepto, ¿puedes en la tarde como a las 6?! – sonriendo coquetamente

- ¡Te veo en el café de la plaza el Starbucks, ¿ok?! – dijo Mina

- ¡Si, en ese ahí te veo Mina! – se despide de beso en la mejilla y sonriendo

- ¡Si, bye Yaten! – sonriendo y lo ve marchar

**6:00 p.m. **

Un chico guapo, de ojos verdes, de coleta plateada, con unos jeans gris entubado, playera blanca y chamarra de cuero negra, sentado en una mesa esperando.

- ¡Yaten, perdón ¿llevas mucho esperando?! – dijo Mina sonrojada

- ¡Te, te ves muy hermosa! – sonrojado y mirándola fijamente – Mina llevaba unos jeans azules entubados, blusa de tirantes color roja, chamarra de mezclilla azul, zapatos rojos, aretes de corazón rojos y su cabello suelto –

- ¡Gracias Yaten! – sonrojada

- Siéntate Mina – dijo Yaten

- ¡Gracias Yaten! – sonrio Mina – llego una mesera

- ¿Qué van a ordenar? – mesera

- Un frappe moka y un pastel de zanahoria, ¡por favor! – sonrió

- Yo quiero un fappe moka oreo y un pay de queso, por favor

- Enseguida se los traigo – mesera

- ¡Gracias! – sonriendo Yaten y Mina

- Y dime Mina ¿Por qué me pediste una cita? – pregunto Yaten

- Pues la verdad, me gustaría conocerte más, saber de ti, tú me gusta mucho y por eso quiero conocerte Yaten – sonrojada

- ¡Ok, pues mira Mina, yo por ahora no quiero nada serio ¡No quiero lastimarte, ni ilusionarte!, salgo con amigas y bueno nada solo amigas ok! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Ok, lo sé pero aun así me gustaría tratarnos como amigos! – sonriendo y sonrojada

- ¡Claro, que si Mina! – sonriendo Yaten

- Después de un buen rato de platica, de contarse sus gusto y de reír, Yaten llevo a Mina a su departamento, se dio cuenta que era una chica genial, lo hizo reír como hace muchos años no lo hacía tanto y que además de varias cosas en común tenían una muy grande los dos habían perdido a sus padres y ella tenía a sus mejores amigas que son como hermanas, como yo tengo a sus hermanos que se ayudaban mutuamente a salir adelante –

- ¡Ya llegue! – grito Yaten

- ¡Qué bien! – dijo Taiki

- ¿Cómo te fue con mi amiga Mina? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Muy bien es una gran chica, muy ocurrente y divertida, me agrado conocerla! – sonriendo

- ¡Si, lo es, es muy genial la quiero mucho! – dijo Seiya

- Si, bueno la seguiré tratando, iré a descansar – dijo Yaten y se marcho

- _"Mi princesa mañana será por fin nuestro encuentro, espero todo salga bien, mi dulce bombón ¡Buenas noches, que la luna y las estrellas acunen, protejan tus sueños y nuestro amor, Te Amo!"_

**Sábado 8:00 a.m.**

Suena el despertador, son las ocho de la mañana, lo apago y me levanto a bañarme, escucho música en mi móvil mientras me baño, comienzo a cantar y pienso _"¿Cómo será el admirador secreto?, ¿No será muy arriesgado ir a nuestro encuentro?, ¿Le agradare ya en persona?, _salí de bañarme, desenrede mi cabello me puse mi ropa y crema para el cuerpo, me dirigí a desayunar, mamá Ikuko hizo huevos fritos, jugo de naranja, pan tostado con mermelada y chocolate caliente, como siempre desayunamos todos en familia platicamos que haríamos esta tarde, yo solo dije que iría a una convención de anime con mis amigos, mi papá Kenji me dio dinero y me dijo no regreses tarde, terminamos de desayunar ayude a mamá Ikuko a recoger la mesa y entre Samy y yo lavamos los traste.

**10:00 a.m.**

Bien es hora de ver que tal me quedo mi cosplay, fui a mi closet y lo saque se veía hermoso, lo puse sobre la cama y me fui a mi tocador, me maquille un poco algo natural, me puse rímel, enchine mis pestañas, un poco de rubor, mi gloss sabor fresa y segui con mi peinado lo dice detalladamente ese peinado tenía mi esencia de mi infancia ya que ame ese anime y ese personaje era mi favorito.

**10:45 a.m.**

Termine de arreglarme y ahora iba a terminar me puse poco a poco cada parte de mi cosplay, termine y me observe en el espejo, me encanto amo este personaje mi favorito, salí de mi cuarto tome mi bolsa tipo morral, me despedí y salí de la casa.

**11:00 a.m.**

Once de la mañana apenas salgo de mi casa, me voy a la parada y algunas personas me observan raro, claro yo iba para ellos disfrazada, saco mis audífonos y pongo música en mi móvil, escucho mientras pasa el autobús, 11:25 a.m. estoy nerviosa no pasa el autobús puede que llegue tarde, 11:30 a.m. pasa el autobús, para mi buena suerte iba muy rápido así que llegaría en punto.

**12:00 p.m.**

Llego a la plaza, me siento en una banca, estoy nerviosa, al gente pasaba y algunos se me quedaban viendo raro y otro que iban a la convención sonreían, 12:10, no llega ya me puse muy nerviosa y desesperada pensando _"¿Y si no viene?, ¿Qué tal que me deja plantada? Y ¿si ya se arrepintió? Y si mejor me voy, no lo esperare 10 minutos más si no viene ¡Me voy!" _

- ¿Una rosa frente de mí? – volteo y "_No, lo puedo creer es mi admirador se ve tan bien, su esmoquin negro (chaqué, esmoquin, frac, llamado tipo pingüino.), corbata blanca, saco y camisa blanca, su capa negra con rojo, sombrero negro (era como el que usan los magos para sacar un conejo), guantes blancos y su antifaz que no me dejaba ver quien era, solo podía verlo y sonreír –_

- ¡Hola, disculpa la tardanza! Te ofrezco esta rosa y espero me disculpes – sonrió

- ¡Ok, Tuxedo Mask! – sonreí y tome la rosa

- sonreí "_Oh mi dulce princesa te ves tan hermosa de Eternal Sailor Moon, su traje de marinerito, se ve tan hermosa en verdad es parecida a Sailor Moon, que digo aún más bella, no puedo dejar de verla y sonreír"_

- ¿Tuxedo Mask?

- ¡Si, dime! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Te decía que tu voz se me hace conocida!, ¿Dime quién eres? – pregunto Serena

- Tosió – ¿De dónde Sailor Moon? – respondió Seiya

- ¡Mmm hiciste más gruesa tu voz, y pues no se me recuerdas a alguien, pero es imposible!

- ¿a quién dime? – dijo Seiya

- A mi amigo Seiya, pero no él no es – sonrojada

- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Porque lo invite y dijo que no podía saldría con Yaten! ¿Me dirás quién eres? – sonrió

- Por ahora no, primero hay que entrar a la convención de anime, divertimos un poco y después sabrás quien soy mi linda princesa – sonrió y besa su mano

- ¡Vamos! – sonreí – entramos a la plaza, Tuxedo Mask pago la entradas, entramos y empezamos a ver las cosas que traen y comparamos algunas cosas, nos pusimos unas orejitas de nekos y nos tomamos fotos, después algunos personajes de Sailor Moon nos pedían fotos con ellos y algunos de otros animes con ellos o solos decían que nuestros cosplays eran geniales y que nos quedaban perfectos, Tuxedo Mask me compro un conejito y un pikachu, él se compró un inuyasha y sesshoumaru –

- ¡Sailor Moon, vamos a cantar en el karaoke! – dijo sonriendo

- ¡No, no canto bien y menos con mucha gente viéndonos! – sonrojada

- ¡Vamos, estamos en cosplay nadie nos mirara quienes somos! – dijo insistente

- ¡No!

- ¡Vamos si, si, si, si por favor princesa! – sonriendo

- No, me podía negar con esa sonrisa, ¡Ok! – suspire

- ¡Sí! – La abrazo, sonrio - ¿Qué canción cantaremos de Sailor Moon obvio? – pregunto Seiya

- Mmm, no sé, ¿el tema de la Stars? – dijo Serena

- ¡Si, esa me gusta y todas las de los Three Lights, me gusta Sailor Star Fighter, pero mi gran amor siempre fue Sailor Moon! – ¡Ok! – dijo Serena – Así que no te celes mi princesa tu eres mi amor – sonrió y se dirigió a anotarnos en el concurso de karaoke

- Listo solo hay que esperar a que nos llamen – sonriendo dijo Seiya

- ¡Sí! – Respondió Serena – pasaron varios hasta que –

- ¡Un fuerte abrazo a Sakura!, ahora Txedo Mask y Sailor Moon nos interpretaran el opening de Sailor Moon Star Makenai! , un fuerte aplauso – presentador

- ¡Estoy nerviosa Tuxedo Mask! – dijo Serena

- ¡Mi princesa no tengas nervios yo estoy contigo, ven! – tomo la mano de Serena, subieron al escenario de la mano y cantaron –

**Kanashimi ga ima seera sum airuKiseki wo okosu no seeraa uin****  
****Dare datte kagayaku hoshi wo motsu Makenai!**~ Serena**  
****Ashita e seeraa ee ruZettai! Tsukamaeru!****  
****Seeraa sutaaKono chikai todoke ginga made**~ Seiya****

**Anata ga kieta sono toki kara Sagashi tsuzukeru****  
****tabi ga hajimatta Kiban da chizu ni wa sutenshiru**~ Seiya**  
****no tenshi no e Yubisasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu****  
****ga matteru Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu****  
****kisu Donna ni tsurai sadame de moO itsuzukeru kara**~ Serena****

***Koukai wa shinai seeraa as Anata ni tsuiteku seeraa****  
****uin guKono uta wa hoshi no michishirube Makenai!****  
****Ashita e seeraa ee ruZettai! Mitsukeru yo!****  
****Seera as utaa Tenshi no hane de tobitatsu no**~Seiya y Serena****

**Hitori de hashiru mishiranu michi Yatto tadoritsuita****  
****kono torideni Furasuko no soko anata ga nokoshite itta**~ Serena**  
****Shiren no hoshi no hitokakera saa jumon wo tonaeyou****  
****Kore wa futari no mirakuru na sadame Kako mo mira****  
****mo tobikoete oitsuite miseru**~ Seiya****

**Kurushisa ga ima seeraa as izuKiseki wo okosu no seeraa****  
****uin guDare datte unmei no hoshi wo motsu Makenai!****  
****Ashita e seeraa ee ruZettai! Tsukamaeru!****  
****Seeraa suta aKono chikai todoke ginga made **~ Serena y Seiya

- Aun tomados de la mano terminan de cantar y con una gran sonrisa mirándose uno al otro –

- ¡Un fuerte aplauso a Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon, excelente interpretación! – presentador

- ¡Gracias! – respondieron ambos y bajaron del escenario

- ¡Fue genial ¿No crees Saior Moon?! – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Si, fue realmente genial y especial! – sonriendo

- ¡Las 6:00 p.m. bombón es tarde y hace hambre, ¿vamos a comer?! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si, Tuxedo Mask, ya tengo hambre! – sonrio

- ¡Vamos! – salieron de ahí y caminaron por la plaza

- ¡Fue divertido hoy! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si, gracias por este día! – dijo Serena

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – dijo Seiya

- ¡Primero quiero ver quién eres, por favor ¿sí?! – dijo Serena suplicando

- ¡Bueno, antes que nada espero no decepcionarte y sabes que siento algo muy especial por ti y solo quería que tú lo supieras y bueno vamos a sentarnos en esa banca! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Ok, vamos! – Dijo Serena – fueron asía la banca y se sentaron, se miraron fijamente

- Serena, se acerca poco a poco y levanta su mano derecha la acerca a su antifaz – Seiya se hace poco hacia atrás - ¡No pasara nada, déjame verte! – Dijo serena y toco con su mano el antifaz, poco a poco lo quita, hasta que vio esos ojos azules, tan brillantes y hermosos –

- ¡Eres tú! – sorprendida

- ¡Si, soy Yo Serena bombón! – Dijo Seiya – se miraron fijamente a sus ojos, como enamorados les brillaban sus miradas.

**Nota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla historia.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	9. Capítulo 9 Locuras de Amor y Celos

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 9. "Locuras de Amor y Celos"**

- ¡Seiya, ¿Qué te pasa?! – pregunto Yaten

- ¡Nada! – dijo sin ganas

- Lo que pasa es que Serena se enteró que él es el admirador secreto y pues siguen como amigos – comento Taiki

- ¡Vamos Seiya, mujeres hay muchas, es más te presentare a una amiga! – dijo Yaten

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Por qué Seiya, porque no me dijiste que eras tú? – pregunto Serena

- Porque no me conocías al principio, yo solo te observaba a lo lejos, después, me decidí y hable con Mina y ella me hablo de ti y le pedí que me ayudara a ser tu admirador, quería que me conocieras, que me trataras y después decirte que era yo – dijo Seiya

- ¡Tú sabes lo que eh pasado y por ahora no quiero una relación! – dijo con tristeza

- ¡Yo no te pido nada, tal vez tu no sientas nada por mi como yo por ti, pero aun así quiero que me dejes estar contigo, aunque sea como amigo! – dijo triste Seiya

- ¡Ok, Seiya seamos amigos solo eso no puedo ofrecerte más, espero lo entiendas aún es pronto para empezar una relación y confiar en alguien! – mirándolo a los ojos

- ¡Así, será solo amigos hasta que tú lo decidas y me dejes entrar en tu corazón!, solo quiero pedirte algo ¿puedes? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Si, dime! – dijo Serena

- ¡Que no cambie nada en nuestra amistad, que todo siga igual, por favor! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Ok, pero dame tiempo a que asimile todo! – pido Serena

- ¡Entiendo! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Me tengo, que ir! – se paró de la banca

- ¡Espera, ¿no íbamos a comer?! – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Ya es tarde, prometí llegar temprano! – dijo Serena

- ¡Ok, vamos te acompaño! – dijo Seiya triste

- ¡Ok! – respondió Serena

"_Desde ese día casi no hablamos ya va una semana y no aguanto más, sé que no me correspondes como quisiera pero tu amistad no quiero perderla mi princesa, te amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a fingir quererte solo como amiga"_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¡Seiya responde! – grito Yaten

- ¿Qué quieres enano? – dijo Seiya molesto

- ¡Que salgamos y te quites esa tristeza, te presentare a la amiga de mi amiga, a ella le gustas y bueno si Serena no quiere pues anímate a conocer a otra quien quita y Serena se da cuenta que le interesas más de lo que piensa! – dijo Yaten

- ¡No jueguen con fuego porque se pueden quemar! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Ya, Taiki el baka sabe que debe tener cierta medidas de prevención! – dijo riendo Yaten

- ¡Lo digo por los dos! – dijo Taiki

- ¿Por qué por los dos? – preguntaron Yaten y Seiya

- ¡Seiya por Serena y tú por Mina! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Ok, Taiki entonces Seiya ¿vas?! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Si, acepto voy a salir con tu amiga! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Eso es todo hermano! – dijo Yaten

"_Seiya, espero no me odies por no cumplir y tratarte fríamente toda la semana pasada, no quiero volver a sufrir, necesito saber si me gustabas desde que supe de ti o como mi admirador, ¿cómo me gustas?, ¿Qué estarás pensando?, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?, Mina dice que lo intente, Amy dice lo mismo al igual que Lita, bueno el lunes será otro día a ver que pasa"_

-Sonido de mensaje de Facebook – reviso y un mensaje de Seiya – lo abro y leo –

- ¡Hola bombón!

Espero que estés muy bien, ya que desde el sábado has estado evitándome, te quiero entender y no te preocupes nada ha cambiado yo sabré esperar a que tú me des la oportunidad de ser más que amigos, por lo mientras permíteme seguir conociéndonos por favor ¿sí?, bueno te quiero dedicar una canción que habla un poco de lo que siento por ti y de mi historia de amor hacia a ti, mi dulce bombón te dejo el link de la canción y la letra, espero te guste tanto como me gustas tú a mí, mi dulce princesa, besos.

Threelights-Todokanu 3

~ ¿Cuántas veces con besarte eh soñado?, En tus labios todo el alma entregar, Al reflejarme en tu mirada siento que me arrastra su color tan azul, Al dormir quiero colarme en tus brazos estoy tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez, Es agridulce mi dolor si esto es un sueño no quiero jamás despertar.

Mi corazón va latiendo tan fuerte, Que mis pensamientos no puedo escuchar, No lo soporto duele demasiado pero no quiero rendirme, No te pude encontrar en otra situación, Es patético, así que ocultaré mi amor, Ven conmigo a donde ya la luna no nos alcance quiero tenerte sólo para mí.

Al amanecer el sol te despierta miro tu sonrisa y me hace temblar, Y yo tengo miedo de la soledad que sentiré cuando no regreses más, A la distancia me llegan mensajes te siento tan cerca por el celular, Si tú me quiere sólo como amigo no entiendo por qué te me acercas, Aunque ayer me besaste casi con amor hoy que estás en brazos de él, no puedo acercar.

Quiero llevarte un lugar, Donde la luna no brille quiero tenerte sólo para mí, No te pude encontrar en otra situación, Es patético, así que ocultaré mi amor, Ven conmigo a donde ya la luna no nos alcance quiero tenerte sólo para mí. ~

- Escuche la canción y la conocía perfectamente amaba esa canción era de nuestro anime favorito como no conocerla y pensé _"Seiya es un loquillo, te quiero Seiya pero debemos ir despacio, gracias por ser tan lindo conmigo" ¿Te respondo o no?, ¿Qué hago o espero a el lunes hablar con él? ¡Si espero hasta el lunes hablar en persona! _– sonreí y seguí escuchando una y otra vez la canción pensando en Seiya. –

- _¡Bombón no me respondiste solo lo viste!_ – pensó triste Seiya

- ¡Seiya vámonos, quede de pasar por las chicas a las 6:00 p.m.! – grito Yaten

- _¿estaré haciendo lo correcto? _– pensó Seiya

- ¡Seiya, apúrate! – Grito Yaten – tocan el timbre y abre Yaten

- ¿Se encuentra en joven Yaten Kou?

- ¡Si, soy yo! – dijo Yaten

- Le entrego este paquete para usted – repartidor

- ¿Qué es y de quién es? – dijo Yaten

- ¡No, se joven, firme por favor! – dijo el repartidor

- ¡Ok!, firmo ¡Gracias! – dijo Yaten – entro al departamento

- ¡Ya enano vámonos! ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Seiya

- ¡No, sé! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Pues ábrelo! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Sí! – abrió y saco un peluche y unos chocolates

- ¡Wow es Charizard chibi y tus chocolates favoritos! – dijeron Taiki y Seiya

- Mira trae una nota – dijo Seiya

- ¡Cierto!, la abrió y leyó _¡Yatencito de mi corazón, sé que te gusta charizard y los chocolates así que te los obsequio, charizard para que cuando duermas le des un besito de buenas noches y siempre te recuerde a mí y los chocolates cada vez que comas unos sientas cuanto te quiero y que sean como un beso, lindo día besos! ¡Te quiere la gran Mina Aino! –_

- ¡Aaaaws que linda Mina! – dijeron Seiya y Taiki

- ¡Es toda una loquilla, muy dulce y tierna!, bueno deja llevar eso a mi cuarto y nos vamos Seiya ok – dijo Yaten

- ¡Ok! – dijo Seiya

- Ah Yaten le encanto ese detalle eh y tu cuidado no vaya hacer que pierdas algo con Serena Tsukino ok – dijo Taiki

- ¡Yo solo amo a mi bombón, solo amistad ok no te preocupes Taiki – dijo Seiya

- ¡Vámonos Seiya! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Adiós, Taiki! – dijo Seiya y Yaten

**Lunes 11:30 a.m. Hora libre**

- ¡Seiya, te traje una rebanada de cheesecake, mi mamá hizo y como sé que te guste te traje está a ti, y chicos fue la única rebanada que pude rescatar por eso a ustedes nos les traje persónenme – sonrojada dijo Serena

- ¡No te preocupes Serena, después no haces uno para todos! – dijo Lita y todos asistieron con la cabeza

- ¡Gracias Serena amo el cheesecake! – sonriendo y comiendo Seiya

- Seiya, Taiki ¿Quién es esa chica que va con Yaten? – pregunto Mina

- Es Hotaru Tomoe es amiga de Yaten, ella le gusta mucho Yaten pero el como con todas solo amistad así que no te preocupes cuñada – dijo sonriendo Seiya

- Ok no dejare que nadie me lo quite ¡La gran Mina Aino se ganara el corazón de mi Yatencito! Eso se los aseguro – sonriendo dijo Mina

- ¡Ok! – respondieron todos

- de repente una chica de cabello largo color y en el sol se le veía morado, de piel clara, ojos color oscuros, era linda, camino hacia nosotros y sé que como a diez pasos de donde estábamos – ¡Seiya! – dijo la chica desconocida

- ¡Espérame, amigos los veo en la salida quede de ir a comer con Rei con Hotaru y Yaten, nos vemos! – se paró, y se fue con la chica

- ¿Quién es esa Rei? – pregunto Serena

- ¡Rei Hino es una amiga de Hotaru y Yaten van juntos en la clase de música al parecer ella quiere con Seiya y Yaten se la presento el sábado que salieron! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Ah! – Serena respondió algo seria

- ¿No te agrado mucho saber de esa chica y que se fuera con Seiya, verdad Serena? – Mina susurro al oído de Serena

- ¡La verdad no Mina! – susurro Serena en su oído de Mina

- ¿Te dieron celos? – pregunto Mina

- ¡No lo sé Mina! – respondió Serena

- ¡Yo creo que sí, pero si tú te decides Seiya y tu estarían juntos ahora, piénsalo Serena! – dijo Mina un poco seria

- ¡Ok! Y pensé _"tal vez Mina tenga razón, estoy muy celosa de esa tal Rei Hino, tratare de hablar con Seiya a la salida lo eh decidió" _– Serena

- ¡Nos vemos en la salida tengo que hacer algo! – dijo Mina algo misteriosa

**Salón de Música 1:00 p.m.**

Al entrar todos se dieron cuenta que el pizarrón estaba lleno de recados de "Te amo, voy a conquistarte, mi Yatencito te quiero solo para mí, te demostrare que yo soy tu amor, corazones que decían Mina Aino y Yaten Kou y muchos papelitos de corazón con sus iniciales y unos decían I Love You Forever".

- ¡Vaya esa chica está loca por ti Yaten! – dijo Rei

- ¡Si, es una loquilla muy tierna y especial! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Mmmm! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Hotaru, esa Mina está muy insistente con Yaten! – dijo Rei

- ¡A esa la voy a quitar de lado de mi Yaten! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Bueno! – dijo Rei

- ¿Y tú con Seiya se lo dejaras a la esa Serena? – pregunto Hotaru

- ¡No, no lo hare ella ni le da esperanza yo no desaprovechare! – dijo Rei

- ¡Buenas tarde jóvenes empecemos la clase! – dijo el profesor

- ¡Buenas tardes! – respondieron todo

- ¡Bueno, Joven Yaten ya todos vimos que su novia lo ama, pase a borrar su mensaje del pizarrón! – dijo el profesor

- ¡Es que mi novia es muy especial y la traigo loca de amor! – dijo Yaten sonriendo

- ¡Si por el amor se hacen locuras de amor! – dijo el profesor

- ¡Yaten, ¿Por qué dijiste que Mina era tu nova?! – pregunto Hotaru

- ¡Solo bromeaba, y mira Hotaru si quieres que nuestra amistad dure no me pidas explicaciones porque justamente por eso no tengo novia! – dijo Yeten

- ¡Ok, solo preguntaba Yaten! – dijo Hotaru dándole un beso en la mejilla a Yaten

**3:00 p.m. Patio Principal de la Universidad**

- ¡Vamos a mi casillero a sacar unas cosas, antes de pasar por Seiya! – dijo Yaten

- Si, vamos – dijo Hotaru y Rei

Al abrir el casillero salen un montos de corazoncitos con mensajes de te quiero y de Mina y Yaten

- ¡Esa Mina es una loquilla! – dijo sonriendo Yaten

- ¡Una acosadora! – dijo Rei

- ¡Si, una acosadora, Yaten toma por lo que veníamos y vámonos! – dijo Hotaru

- Ya vamos – dijo yaten - caminan hacia el patio principal

- ¡Pues ya vámonos ¿no?! – dijo Mina

- ¡Si, vámonos! – dijeron todo

- ¡Seiya, quiero platicar contigo! – dijo Serena

- ¡Seiya! - grito Rei

- ¡Serena, chicas nos vemos mañana y Taiki al rato llego, quede de ir a llevar a Rei y a Hotaru, Yaten y yo – dijo Seiya

- ¡Ok, Seiya cuídate! – dijeron todos

- ¡Yaten ¿te gusto mis sorpresitas?! – dijo Mina

- ¡Tus locuras, y si me gustaron! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Yaten vámonos si! – dijo Hotaru muy amable con Yaten en tono de novia que le dice a su novio

- ¡Si vamos, nos vemos! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Adiós! – dijo Seiya

Los dos se fueron y Hotaru tomo de la mano a Yaten, mientras Rei tomaba del brazo a Seiya, supongo que Mina sintió lo mismo que yo unos celos y miedo que esa Rei haga cambiar sus sentimientos de Seiya hacia a mí.

Toda la tarde me la pase pensando en que esa Rei no era fea y se notaba a leguas que le gustaba mucho Seiya, y él podía terminar gustándole, así que mañana no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablarle y decirle lo que siento.

Pasaron varias semanas y Mina seguía sorprediendonos con cada locura para Yaten, pero la tal Hotaru no se quedaba así ella también trataba de ganárselo y ella tenía una ventaja era de su grupo pasaba más tiempo, pero Mina no se rendirá y yo cada vez que trato de hablar con Seiya parecía que Rei lo sabía y llegaba y no podía hablar con él, _"Creo que deje pasar el tiempo y cada vez me alejo de ti"_ estaba pensando cuando se pronto alguien toco mi hombro – volteé a ver quién era y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Haruka! – con una gran sonrisa y emoción

- ¡Gatatita, ¿Qué hace una linda princesa sola en este parque?! – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Haruka, no me sueltes! – le pidió la rubia

- ¡Gatita, nunca te soltare entonces! – coquetamente respondió Haruka

- ¡Haruka, hace mucho que no te veía, te extrañado mucho y han pasado tantas cosas!

- ¡Lo sé gatita eh estado con que te iba a visitar, pero dime ¿Cómo esta Darien, como le va en Madrid? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Haruka, te tengo muchas cosas que contar! – dijo Serena

- Tengo mucho tiempo para ti mi gatita – tocando la barbilla de Serena y guiñando su ojo

- ¡Ok! – dijo Serena y le conto todo con lujo de detalle desde que Darien empezó a cambiar con ella, cuando la termino, lo de su admirador secreto, hasta ahora de sus celos hacia la amiga de Seiya, mientras Haruka la escuchaba atentamente – ¡Eso es todo lo que a pasado Haruka! – dijo con tristeza Serena

- ¡Vaya gatita, ese amigo mío Darien ahora que regrese lo golpeare como hacerte eso a ti mi gatita preciosa, y bueno de ese Seiya supo ganarse tu amor no dejes que la otra chica te lo gane, quiero conocer a ese tal Seiya Kou para ver si le conviene tener a mi gatita – sonriendo coquetamente dijo Haruka

- ¡Lo puedes conocer! – dijo Serena alegremente

- ¿Así, cuando? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡La siguiente semana habrá una quermes en mi universidad puedes ir, están invitados a alumnos de otros universidades! – sonriendo dijo Serena

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita preciosa gatita? – sonriendo Haruka

- ¡Si tu aceptas mi Haruka Tenoh! – sonriendo dijo Serena

- ¡Por ti lo que sea mi preciosa gatita, pero recuerda que jugar con fuego se puede quemar, sabiendo eso ¿Quieres que me presente a la quermes?! – sonriendo coquetamente y rozando su mejilla de la rubia

- ¡Es increíble cómo nos conectamos sin necesidad de explicar, te adoro Haruka! Y no importa sé que es arriesgado pero debo hacer algo – dijo Serena sonriendo

- ¡Ok mi gatita, espero no termines enamorada de mí! – sonriendo y guiñendo su ojo

- ¡Jajajajaja, como crees luego Michiru me matara! – riendo y sacando la lengua Serena

- ¡Gatita, Michiru confía en nosotras así que no te tocara ni un cabello! – sonriendo y besando su mano

- ¡Lo sé, gracias Haruka te adoro! – dijo Serena

"_Mi dulce bombón, mi princesa te extraño tanto, y siento que nuestro amor se aleja cada día más no lo soporto, hare todo por hablar contigo buscare el momento, o quizás ese chico alto, rubio, ojos color verdes con el que estabas en el parque cuando te vi sonreías mucho y él te coqueteaba, quizás él ya me robo tu amor, Por qué mi dulce bombón, ¿Por qué parece que el destino quiere que no estemos juntos?, ¿Quién era ese joven tan galante con el que estabas?, ¿Sera un pretendiente?, ¿te gustara?, ¿Por qué le sonreías?, ¿de dónde es él? Hay mi dulce bombón tengo que hacer algo no te quiero perder ¡Te amo mi dulce princesa!"_

**Nota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leerla historia.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	10. Capítulo 10 Desilusiones

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 10. "Desilusiones"**

"_Otra semana sin poder hablar mi linda bombón espero este día podamos hablar"_

- ¿Organizaron bien la quermes verdad? – pregunto Amy

- ¡Si, esta genial! – dijeron Serena, Seiya, Taiki y Lita

- ¡Y se pondrá mejor! – dijo Mina

- ¿Por qué lo dices Mina? – pregunto Serena

- ¡Solo digo! – sonriendo dijo Mina

- ¡Ok! – dijo Serena no convencida de la respuesta

- ¡Serena, ¿podemos platicar?! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si, dime! – dijo Serena

- ¡Seiya! – dijo Reí

- ¡Hola Rei! – respondió Seiya

- ¡Hola Seiya, ven al salón Yaten me dijo que te digiera que fuera! – dijo Reí

- ¡Ok, Serena te veo más al rato ok! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Chicos ahorita regreso! – les dijo a todos Seiya y se marchó con Reí

- ¡Bueno yo también tengo algo que hacer los veo en un rato! – dijo Mina y se fue

- Pues hay que ver los murales que pusieron los de 4to ¿sí? – dijo Lita

- ¡Sí! – dijo Taiki y Amy

- ¡Yo iré por algo a mi casillero! – dijo Serena

- ¡No te tardes! – dijo Amy

- No lo hare ok nos vemos haya – sonriendo dijo Serena y se retira a una jardiera cerca del estacionamiento de la universidad

"_Seiya porque cada día nos distanciamos, ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Qué hago para que todo regrese a como era antes? Y que no te fijes en esa Reí"_

- ¿Qué hace una bella princesita tan solita? – una voz muy coqueta y seductora

- ¡Haruka! – sonriendo y dándole un fuerte abrazo

- Te dije que vendría mi gatita – dando un beso en la mejilla y abrazo

- ¡Lo sé, Haruka te quiero mucho! – dijo Serena

- Y bueno espero conocer a ese tal Seiya – dijo Haruka

- ¡Si vamos! – dijo Serena y caminaron hacia la quermes

- ¡Oye que bien les quedo la quermes! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Si así es Haruka! – dijo Serena

- ¡Mira gatita orejitas! – señalando y se pone en su cabeza las orejita de neko

- ¡jajaja Haruka, que ternurita! – dijo Serena sonriendo

- ¡Tú eres la ternurita gatita! – dijo Haruka y le pone unas orejitas a Serena

- ¡Hay Haruka, me sonrojas! – dijo Serena sonrojada

- ¡A ver deja te tomo una foto, te ves tan tierna mi gatita! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Jajajaja Haruka te adoro! – le dice y le da un fuerte abrazo sonriendo

- ¡Yo te adoro más gatita! – corresponde al abrazo y la alza girando

- ¡Haruka, bájame! – sonriendo dijo Serena

- ¡Ok, ya gatita! – la baja y le da un beso en su mejilla

- ¡Mira más halla hay postres, ¿quieres uno?! – pregunto Serena

- Si, oye gatita ese tipo insignificante, de coleta larga negro, ¿es Seiya kou? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡A ver! – Serena voltea disimuladamente y ve a Seiya con Reí sonriendo y Reí lo tenía abrazado del hombro

- ¡Si, es él y esa es Reí la chica que quiere con el! – dijo Serena triste

- ¡Gatita no te pongas triste, por lo que yo veo ese tipo se está muriendo de celos de verte conmigo así que disfrutemos este día ¿sí?! – dijo Haruka acariciando su mejilla

- ¡Si, tienes razón! – dijo Serena

- No crees que es absurdo actuar como ese par dándose celos mutuos – dijo Taiki

- Si, opino lo mismo Taiki, aparte Serena adora a Haru, pero solo amistad y bueno tanto Seiya como ella siente lo mismo solo que por una y otra cosa no se han dicho, espero pronto puedan hablar – dijo Amy sonriendo

- Si eso espero Amy – dijo Taiki

- Bueno vamos a comprar unos cupcakes ¿sí? – sonriendo pregunto Amy

- ¡Que rico si vamos! – dijo Taiki

Todos disfrutando de la quermes Amy y Taiki jugando y comiendo en algunos de los puestos que pusieron varios grupos de la universidad, Seiya y Serena seguían dándose celos mutuamente, si a Haruka le daba de comer de su pastel a Serena, Seiya para darle celos a Serena abrazaba a Reí y la traía de un lado a otro, Haruka por su parte disfrutaba darle celos a el tipo ese como le decía a Seiya, Reí se ilusionaba aunque sabía que Seiya en el fondo lo hacía para darle celos a Serena.

- ¡Yaten, no me parece que cada vez que Mina hace una tontera, tu sonrías como si te gustara lo que hace o ¿te gusta esa tipa?! – dijo exaltada Hotaru

- A ver Hotaru tu y yo no somos nada somos solo amigos y siempre te lo eh dicho y si me gustan o no las locuras de Mina es mi problema – dijo Yaten algo molesto

- ¡Yaten, tú me gustas mucho y me dan celos que esa chica te busque así y que tu pongas cada de felicidad, asombro y de que te gusta lo que hace cada vez que ves sus locuras, Yaten piensa en mí como me siento! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Por eso mismo porque pienso en ti, te digo que yo solo te veo como amiga y yo no quiero una relación contigo ni con nadie y te aclaro que no tienes por qué reclamarme nada porque no somos nada y si sigues con esos reclamos ni amigos seremos ¿Ok?! – dijo Yaten molesto

- ¡Sí, Yaten perdóname tienes razón, ¿vamos a la quermes?! – dijo Hotaru sonriendo

- ¡Ok, vamos! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Yaten espera ¿me das un abrazo y acepta mis disculpas?! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Claro y no te preocupes no hay nada que perdonar solo que tengas en claro y en mente lo nuestro que es solo amistad! – dijo Yaten y la abraza

- ¡Gracias Yaten! – lo abraza fuerte, entre el abrazo, se enredan la pulsera de Yaten y la de Hotaru - ¡Se enredaron mis pulseras! – Dijo Hotaru - ¡Dejar las desenredo – dijo Yaten y las desenreda - ¡Listo, vámonos! - ¡Sí! – Yaten se adelante y cae su pulsera de plata, no se da cuenta, Hotaru la toma - ¡Yaten esperame! – grita y lo alcanza

- Alumnos e invitados, se le informa que en unos momentos empezara unas presentaciones de alumnos en el auditorio, esperamos su presencia – dijo el presentador de los eventos

- ¡Vamos gatita! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Si, vamos! – sonriendo

- Todos se fueron al auditorio –

- Oigan Mina tiene rato sin aparecer ¿Dónde estará? – dijo Amy

- ¡Yo no la eh visto! – dijo Lita

- ¡No, ni nosotros! – dijo Seiya que estaba con Reí

- ¡No, nosotros tampoco y mira que la quiero ver ¿verdad gatita?! – sonriendo dijo Haruka

- ¡Si Haru! – dijo Serena sonriendo y dando un abrazo

- ¿Dónde anduviera esa Mina? – dijo Taiki

- ¡Hola chicas y hermanos! – dijo Yaten sonriendo

- ¡Hola chicos! – sonriendo dijo Hotaru

- ¡Hola! – respondieron todos

- En eso comienza a sonar una canción, se abre el telon y sale una chica rubia, con una falda negra, botas negras y una playera roja, estaba de espalda pero se veía muy atractiva –

- ¡Genial ya empezó el evento! – dijo Yaten sonriendo

- ¡Sí! – todos respondieron

- La rubia voltea comienza a bailar – ¡Mina! – Todos sorprendidos – Mina baja al esenario y comienza a bailarle a Yaten y a cantarle muy coquetamente –

**Sólo dime****  
****Todo lo que sientes****  
****Quiero que lo intentes****  
****One, two, three, go!******

**No me mientas****  
****Niño, sé sincero****  
****Sabes lo que quiero****  
****One, two, three, go!******

**Si cierras los ojos****  
****Verás lo que siento****  
****Verás que te quiero a ti****  
****Dime qué sientes por mí******

**Sé que estás ahí****  
****Háblame de ti****  
****Quiero saberlo******

**Oye niño, no tengas miedo****  
****No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero****  
****Oye niño, tú serás mío****  
****Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti****  
****Sólo te quiero a ti******

**No lo entiendo****  
****Sé que tienes miedo****  
****Sólo quiero un beso****  
****One, two, three, go!******

**No me mientas****  
****Niño, sé sincero****  
****Sabes lo que quiero****  
****One, two, three, go!******

**Si cierras los ojos****  
****Verás lo que siento****  
****Verás que te quiero a ti****  
****Dime qué sientes por mí******

**Sé que estás ahí****  
****Lo puedo sentir****  
****Háblame de ti****  
****Quiero saberlo******

**Oye niño, no tengas miedo****  
****No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero****  
****Oye niño, tú serás mío****  
****Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti******

**Oye niño, no tengas miedo****  
****No lo entiendes, sé lo que quiero****  
****Oye niño, tú serás mío****  
****Sabes bien que sólo te quiero a ti****  
****Te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti****  
****Sólo te quiero a ti**

- ¡Hotaru contrólate, que no vean que te ganan los celos! – dijo Reí a su oído

- ¡Si, lo sé pero terminare pronto con esa tipa tan molesta! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Pues Yaten se ve muuuuuy feliz y que le encanto esa sorpresita! – dijo Reí

- ¡Calla, esa tipa me va a oír! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Ok! – dijo Reí

- ¡Mina es una loca, mira que hacer eso! – dijo Lita

- ¡Así es mi cuñada! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si, que lo es! – respondieron Taiki y Amy

- ¡Esa Mina no cambia es tan genial! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Eso es verdad Haru! – dijo Serena

- Termino de bailar y cantar Mina, le da un beso a Yaten en la mejilla y le dice ¡Espero te haya gustado mi interpretación mi Yatencito bello! Y se retira de ahí para irse a cambiar –

- Ahorita regresamos, vamos al baño Reí y yo - dijo Hotaru

- ¡Ok! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Bueno yo iré por un jugo! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Ok! – respondieron

- ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro Mina! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Ah tú! – dijo Mina

- ¡Quiero pedirte algo de la forma más amable Mina, mira Yaten y yo estamos comenzando una relación y la verdad como su novia me incomoda esas sorpresitas que le das, digo ponte en mi lugar como su novia como me siento con esto! – dijo Hotaru amablemente

- ¡¿Tu novio?, no te creo! – dijo Mina

- ¡Pues es la verdad, hoy me lo pidió hace unas horas ¿verdad Reí?! – pregunto Hotaru

- ¡Así es Mina, nos sorprendió a todos! – dijo Reí

- ¡Si, mira yo sé que él no quería una relación pero me dijo que bueno el convivir se dio cuenta que siente algo muy fuerte por mí y bueno como muestra que es algo serio me dio su pulsera, ya sabes que para él esa pulsera es sagrada, mira! – dijo Hotaru enseñando la pulsera de su mano

- ¡Su pulsera! – dijo Mina

- ¡Si, ves ¿ahora si me crees?, él no se la regalaría a cualquiera! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Claro, y no te preocupes no volveré a hacer nada para conquistar a Yaten! – dijo Mina

- ¡Gracias por entenderlo, chao! – dijo Hotaru sonriendo - ¡Chao! – dijo Reí

- ¡Adiós! – dijo Mina

- ¡Eres genial Hotaru, te la quitaste! – dijo Reí

- ¡Ya lo sé y bueno será nuestro secreto! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Chicas!

- ¡Yaten, vamos por un agua ¿sí?! – dijo Hotaru

- ¡Si vamos! – Dijo Yaten – Hotaru lo toma de la mano para que los vea Mina

- _¡Es verdad estas con ella!_ – pensó Mina

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo Mina

- ¡Mina esta re loca! – dijo Serena

- ¡Estuviste estupenda cuñada! – dijo seiya

- ¡Ya no soy tu cuñada, tú ya tienes cuñada! – dijo Mina triste

- ¡Que dices! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si, Taiki y Seiya su hermano Yaten ya eligio a Hotaru para ser su novia! – dijo Mina con lagrimas

- ¡No eso es mentira! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Claro que es mentira él no tiene novia Mina! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Me lo acaba de decir Hotaru incluso le dio su pulsera que les regalo su mamá se la dio para que viera que es algo serio su relación! – dijo Mina llorando

- ¡Eso es mentira, el jamás se la daría a nadie! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Exacto el a nadie le daría esa pulsera es sagrada, eso es mentira! – dijo Seiya exaltado

- ¡Pues sea como sea ella la tiene y Yaten la toma de la mano, y ya no quiero hablar de él ya no le diré nada ni hare locuras por el me lo pidió Hotaru como su novia que es y yo respeto y no me meto en relaciones ajenas! – dijo Mina secando sus lagrimas

- ¡Animo Mina te quiero mucho! – dijo Serena y la abrazo

- ¡Me voy nos vemos cuídense! – dijo Mina

- ¡Yo la acompaño, chao chicos! – dijo Lita y se fue con Mina

- ¡Eso hay que aclararlo porque está muy raro! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Tienes razón Seiya! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Gatita también vámonos, quede de invitarte a un lugar ¿recuerdas?! – dijo Haruka coquetamente

- ¡Si, vamos mi haruka!, nos vemos hasta el lunes adiós – dijo Serena

- ¡Adiós! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Adiós! – respondieron todos

Seiya vio como Serena se iba en iba en una moto con el rubio, Serena como toda una dama iba de lado sentada, pero abrazaba muy fuerte al rubio incluso recargaba su cabeza en su espalda del rubio con cariño.

"_Mi linda bombón te estoy perdiendo ese Haruka te está apartando de mí, no lo permitiré mañana con el pretexto de ir viendo lo del proyecto de repostería iré a verte y hablar" – pensando Seiya –_

- ¿Está linda la puesta de sol, verdad gatita? – dijo Haruka sonriendo

- ¡Si es hermosa! – dijo Serena sonriendo

- ¡Gatita no te preocupes, ese tipo está enamorado de ti y sé que muy pronto te dirá otra vez lo que siente y que muere de celos! – dijo Haruka guiñando el ojo

- ¿tú crees? – dijo Serena

- ¡Lo aseguro, antes de que termine esta semana habras hablado con él y resuelto la situación, tu confía en mí! – Dijo Haruka – en eso suena el celular de Serena

- ¡Es Seiya! – sorprendida

- ¡Contesta! – dijo Haruka

- ¡Hola Seiya! – contesto Serena

_- ¡Hola Serena, te puedo ver mañana es para ir viendo cómo hacer lo del proyecto de repostería, mañana voy a tu casa como a las 5 de la tarde ¿te parece?! – dijo Seiya_

- ¡Si, me parece perfecto hasta mañana! – dijo Serena

_- ¡Bueno hasta mañana, cuídate bombón! – dijo Seiya y colgó_

- ¿Buenas noticias? – pregunto Haruka

- ¡Bueno me hablo para decirme que mañana va a mi casa para hacer un trabajo de nuestra extracurricular! – dijo Serena

- ¡Es un pretexto, te lo dije gatita, lo logramos! – dijo Sonriendo y abrazando a Serena

- ¿Tu crees? ¡Bueno eso lo sabremos mañana! – dijo serena

- ¡Te lo aseguro gatita! – guiñando el ojo

- ¡Gracias Haruka te amo! – dijo Serena dando un abrazo y beso en la mejilla

- ¡Lo sé gatita también te amo y no agradezcas, yo haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz mi linda gatita te amo! – dijo Haruka correspondiendo al abrazo

"_**Mi linda bombón mañana nada ni nadie impedirá que hablemos y me digas si ese Tenoh te gusta o te interesa como algo más, deseo que no te interese mi dulce princesa porque te amo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte, si ya no hago mis locuras es porque tú me pediste un tiempo para pensar las cosas pero aún sigo firme en conquistarte mi linda bombón ¡Te Amo!**_

_**No sabes cuantos celos me dan de ese rubio este a tu lado y tu sonrías, le sonríes con esa sonrisa que enamora, mi bombón no quiero que nadie me aparte de ti, si supieras que Reí es solo una amiga, sé que actué mal en abrazarla pero como Reí sabe me ganaron los celos y por eso lo hice mi dulce bombón mi corazón es tuyo y solo para ti solo late por ti y mis ojos solo te ven a ti, no puedo ver a nadie más ni amar a nadie más tu eres mi primer y único amor"**_

**Nota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	11. Capítulo 11 Nuevo Comienzo

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Aclaraciones: En este capítulo retomo la relación Taiki y Amy, espero les guste la historia. **

**Capítulo 11. "Nuevo Comienzo"**

El joven de coleta plateada estaba como desesperado tirando todo de su cuarto y gritando

- ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! – gritaba Yaten mientras sacaba todo de los cajones

- ¿Qué te pasa Yaten? – pregunto Taiki

- ¡Estás loco, ¿Por qué tienes este tiradero?! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Es que no encuentro mi pulsera la que nos dio nuestra mamá, busque en todas partes y nada no aparece! – dijo desesperado

- ¡Tal vez no lo encuentras porque se lo diste a tu novia! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Que estupidez dices, ¿Cuál novia?! – dijo Yaten exaltado

- ¡Eso, que tú le diste esa pulsera a tu novia Hotaru eso le dijo a Mina y pidiéndole que ya no haga locuras para ti! ¿No es así Taiki? – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si, dice la verdad Yaten claro que nos sacó mucho de onda que se la dieras! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Es que yo no le regale nada y no es mi novia, pero esto ahora lo resuelvo! – salió del cuarto y del departamento enojado

- ¡Espero no termine mal esto! – comento Taiki

- ¡Yaten es muy gruñón pero sabrá como arreglar esto, aparte Hotaru hizo mal en mentir a Mina y en robar esa pulsera! – dijo Seiya

- Eso si – dijo Taiki

- Suena el timbre –

- ¡Yaten! – dijo sonriendo Hotaru, dando un fuerte abrazo

- ¡Vengo por mi pulsera y a que me expliques porque andas diciendo que somos novios cuando no lo somos! – dijo Yaten molesto

- Yaten, perdóname mira lo de tu pulsera cuando se enredó con las mías pues se te cayo por poco la piso si no es que Reí me dijo y pues te la iba a dar y bueno solo bromee con Mina, me ganaron los celos ¡Perdóname Yaten, no lo hice por perjudicarte!, ¿Me perdonas?, por favor te lo suplico Yaten sé que fui una inmadura ¡perdóname! – dijo Hotaru con lagrimas

- Lo que hiciste estuvo mal y tú no eres nada mío como para pedirle y decirle eso a Mina, si no querías perder mi amistad jamás vieras hecho eso, te perdono pero tú y yo ya no podemos ser amigos, adiós – dijo Yaten

- ¡Yaten por favor pídeme lo que quieras pero no dejemos esta amistad! – dijo Hotaru llorando

- ¡Ok, te perdono si vamos y le dices la verdad a Mina y no vuelves jamás a hacer eso!

- ¿Te importa tanto Mina? – pregunto Hotaru

- ¡Solo quiero aclarar las cosas! – dijo Yaten

- ¡No te engañes y está bien, vamos y si sientes algo por ella que es lo que realmente sientes al pedirme que aclare esto pues no la dejes ir! – dijo Hotaru secando sus lagrimas

- ¡Gracias, vamos! – dijo Yaten

- Tocan el timbre –

- ¡Yo abro! – dijo Serena

- ¡Hola bombón! – sonriendo dijo Seiya

- ¡Seiya! – Lo abraza – ¡Pasa por favor! – dijo Serena

- ¡Seiya antes de empezar, quiero decirte que te extrañado mucho y me alegra que aunque sea por trabajo estemos aquí juntos! – sonrojada Serena

- ¡Bombón yo también te extrañe mucho me hiciste mucha falta, pero tu querías tiempo y por eso quise darte tu espacio pero fue muy difícil! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Pues ni tan difícil porque bien que disfrutaba la compañía de Reí! – dijo Serena celosa

- ¿Estas celosa? – pregunto Seiya sonriendo

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Serena más sonrojada

- ¡Bueno, pero tu bien que estabas muy feliz con ese tipo! – dijo Seiya celoso

- ¿Cuál tipo? – pregunta Serena

- ¡Pues Haruka Tenoh! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Jajajajaja, pero si Haruka es mi amiga y ella tiene su novia se llama Michiru! – dijo Serena riendo y abrazando a Seiya

- ¡Enserio, pero, pero parecía como si fuera un hombre y como si te pretendiera! – dijo Seiya algo sorprendido

- ¡Pues si solo es mi amiga y es muy coqueta así es ella, solo porque no la viste con Mina sino me creerías más, y bueno la verdad si estoy celosa de Reí de que lograra conquistarte aunque yo confió en tus sentimientos! – dijo Serena sonrojada

- ¡Bombón nunca dejare de amarte y bueno Reí sabe de ti así que no se hace muchas ilusiones conmigo aunque si le gusto, pero yo amo a mi princesa! – dijo Seiya coquetamente

- ¡Seiya, yo quiero decirte que quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo tratar de empezar de nuevo con lo que nos quedamos después de que supe que tú eras mi admirador secreto y bueno si tú quieres podemos seguir con esto, pasar a la siguiente paso! – dijo Serena sonrojada

- ¡Claro que si mi bombón empecemos de nuevo! – dijo Seiya sonrojado

- Bueno y dime tienes alguna idea de ¿Qué vamos a hacer del proyecto de repostería?

- ¡No, no se tendría que ser ya sea un sabor nuevo o esperar a que quede especial, que tenga nuestra esencia y el decorado irresistible! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si, igual si no hacemos un nuevo sabor, al menos que tenga el mejor sabor y un decorado irresistible, yo pensaba en pastel de chocolate! – dijo Serena

- ¡Claro porque es nuestro favorito y podría ser de corazón, con fresas y cerezas algo que represente al amor a nuestro amor! – dijo Seiya sonrojado

- ¡Si, me agrada hay que ir anotando ideas y bueno material! – dijo Serena sonriendo

- ¡Si, mi linda bombón, te amo! – dando un fuerte abrazo y beso en la mejilla

- ¡Yo también mi lindo nekito! – correspondiendo al abrazo y dando beso en su nariz

- ¡Mmmm siempre tan tierna mi linda bombón! – abrazándola más a el

- ¡Tú no te quedas atrás, tú eres mi ternurita nekito! – dijo Serena sonrojada y acariciando su mejilla de Seiya

- ¡Tú lo eres más mi bomboncito, ¿sabes que te amo princesa?! – dijo seiya dando un beso en su mano

- ¡Si, lo sé nekito lindo, yo te amo también! – dijo sonrojada Serena

- ¡Hay mi bomboncito me encantas! – la abraza tiernamente y da besos en tus mejillas

- Suena el timbre varias veces-

- ¡Ya, voy! – abre la puerta –

- ¡Ustedes! – dijo sorprendida

- ¡Si Mina, hay algo que queremos aclararte! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Si, Mina mira yo te mentí en la quermes Yaten y yo no somos nada solo amigos y él no me regalo su pulsera a él se le cayó y yo la recogí y bueno después te dije todo eso por celos y para que te alejaras de él y por, perdónenme ambos! – dijo Hotaru agachando la cabeza

- ¡Ok, tranquila y te perdono! – dijo Mina un poco sorprendida

- ¡También te perdono! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Bueno los dejo! – dijo Hotaru - ¡Ok, bye! – dijeron Mina y Yaten

- ¿y porque querías aclararme eso Yaten? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Quería que lo supieras y porque me gustan tus locuras y en el fondo no quiero que dejes de hacerla porque me gustas Mina! – dijo Yaten sonrojado

- ¡Tú me gustas mucho Yaten! – dijo Mina coquetamente

- ¡Bueno, pues tratemos de conocernos un poco más y comenzar de nuevo y ver si esto puede funcionar ¿te parece?! – dijo Yaten sonrojado

- ¡Ok mi Yatencito conozcámonos bien y veras que lograre enamorarte! – dijo sonriendo y dando un beso en su mejilla

- ¡Eres única Mina! – dando un fuerte abrazo y sonriendo

- ¡Lo soy, soy la gran Mina aino que te ama mi Yatencito! – dijo Mina coquetamente

- ¡Ok!, ¿Quieres ir al cine? – pregunto Yaten

- ¡Si, si quiero ir! – respondió con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Yaten – cerraron el departamento y se fueron al cine –

- ¡Como ves Amy desde ayer Seiya y Yaten andan muy felices obvio arreglaron los malos entendidos con Serena y Mina!

- ¡Lo bueno es que ya está todo aclarado! – respondió Amy

- Amy mañana podemos almorzar en la azotea de la escuela solo – dijo Taiki

- ¡Claro!, pero ¿Por qué solos? – pregunto Amy un poco sorprendida

- ¡Quiero contarte algo! – dijo Taiki

- ¡ok!

- ¡Bueno Amy te dejo dormí cuídate, hasta mañana, buenas noches! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Ok, linda noche Taiki, hasta mañana! – dijo Amy y colgó el teléfono

**Lunes 10:00 a.m.**

Era la hora de receso y dos personas se ven a lo lejos almuerzan juntos.

- Amy te traje un postre que hice ayer, igual no quedo tan rico pero lo hice con cariño –sonrojado dijo Taiki

- ¡Taiki Gracias! – Amy sonrojada y con una linda sonrisa

Siguieron platicando y disfrutando del almuerzo juntos en eso suena el timbre de regreso a clases.

- Amy entonces te veré saliendo de clases en la biblioteca o ¿iras con tus amigas a algún lado?

- Si, nos vemos en la salida Taiki – sonriendo dijo Amy

- Si, vamos a clases – dijo Taiki con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Si, vamos Taiki!

Los dos se fueron a clases, pasaron cada una de las clases que faltaban hasta que por fin terminaron las clases, Amy les dijo a las chicas que iría a hacer las tareas y a estudiar con Taiki se despidieron, Amy se dirigió a la biblioteca como ya era costumbre reunirse con Taiki para estudiar y hacer el proyecto de literatura juntos. Al llegar a la biblioteca ve a Taiki a lo lejos, _pero estaba algo diferente, será mi imaginación, lo noto algo nervioso no sé ¿qué pasara?_ – pensaba Amy mientras caminaba asía donde estaba Taiki – Taiki estaba nervioso y algo pensativo que no noto que Amy estaba enfrente de él, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que Amy solo lo observaba tratando de pensar que ocurría con Taiki, en eso Taiki levanta la mirada y sus miradas se cruzan los dos se quedan mirando a los ojos y no pueden evitarse sonrojarse y sentir algo de nervios inexplicables pero sensaciones que los hacían sentir extraños pero lindo a la vez.

- ¿Tenías mucho aquí? – pregunto Taiki

- No, Taiki casi acabo de llegar – dijo con una sonrisa y algo nervioso

- Ok, bueno siéntate Amy – dijo Taiki

- ¡Sí! – Amy se sentó

Empezaron con sus tareas y todo normalmente pero Taiki se veía algo nervioso, pero Amy siguió con sus tareas. Paso un buen rato hasta que en eso Taiki saca de su mochila una tipo carta y una rosa roja.

- ¡Amy! Este… Toma te escribí un poema y toma esta rosa – Taiki le entrego la rosa y el poema muy sonrojado

- ¡Gracias Taiki! – Amy muy sonrojada los recibe abre la tipo carta y empieza a leer y se sonroja

Taiki mientras la observa y se sonroja y se pone nervioso.

- ¡Gracias Taiki! Esta hermoso el poema y la rosa esta preciosa – Amy huele la rosa y le da un beso en la mejilla a Taiki

- ¡De nada! Amy sé que este no es el mejor lugar ni nada pero ya no puedo seguir así – dijo nervioso y sonrojado

- ¡¿Que pasa Taiki?! – pregunto Amy algo intrigada

Taiki miro a Amy a los ojos, la tomo de las manos y mirándose a los ojos dijo:

- Amy, sé que no es el lugar más romántico, ni la mejor cita, y sé que primero son nuestros estudios eso siempre lo hemos dicho, pero ya no puedo con este sentimiento hacia ti, y todo lo que dice el poema es verdad esa fue mi única manera de decirte lo que siento por ti, esto ya no lo puedo ocultar, y bueno yo quisiera saber si tú, tu, tu ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?, Amy ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto Taiki nervioso y sonrojado. – Amy lo seguía mirando a los ojos, ambos tenían un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

- Taiki, esto es lo más bello que me han escrito y ¡claro, claro que acepto ser tu novia! – dijo emocionada y sonrojada

- ¡Gracias Amy de verdad me viera gustado algo más apropiado y romántico pero bueno esa es mi manera de expresar mis sentimientos a través de mis poemas! Y me haces tan feliz por aceptarme gracias Amy! – dijo sonrojado y feliz que no podía disimular su sonrisa Taiki

- ¡De nada Taiki realmente esperaba este momento! – respondió sonrojada Amy

- ¡¿De verdad?!, ¡Yo igual! – respondió sonrojado

Pasaron la tarde platicando y terminando sus tareas

- Amy ya es tarde creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa

- Si tienes razón Taiki vámonos – dijo Amy

- Si, vamos – dijo Taiki

Taiki y Amy se levantaron y el muy nervioso y sonrojado se atreve a tomar su mano de ella y se dirigen a la salida de la biblioteca, Amy se sonroja y ambos se sienten sensaciones que jamás habían sentido por alguien y se miran a los ojos y sonríen sonrojados y siguen caminando y platicando.

Al llegar a la casa de Amy

- Llegamos toma tu mochila Amy – dijo Taiki y le entrega su mochila

- ¡Gracias Taiki! – Sonrojada respondió Amy

- ¡De nada! – sonriendo

- ¡Bueno nos veremos mañana Taiki, gracias x este día y por el poema, la rosa y el postre! – dijo muy sonrojada Amy

- ¡De nada Amy! ¡Buenas noches, descansa y gracias por este día tan especial y por darme la oportunidad de ser algo en tu vida! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Taiki, te quiero! – le dijo Amy

En eso Taiki se acerca a Amy le acaricia su mejilla y poco a poco se acerca a ella, los dos están sonrojados, empiezan a sentir esas sensaciones que jamás han sentido y poco a poco sienten la respiración de cada uno, Taiki se acerca a sus labios hasta que le da el primer beso, mientras la abraza de la cintura y Amy del cuello, ese beso para cada uno fue especial, ya que sintieron muchas emociones y sensaciones que se convirtió en algo tan especial en su vida y que jamás olvidarían, después de ese beso tan tierno y especial se separan y ambos sonrojados se mira y sonríen.

- ¡Mañana paso por ti para ir juntos a la escuela ok! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Sí! – Sonriendo y aun sonrojada respondió Amy

- ¡Hasta mañana, buenas noches! – respondió Taiki

- ¡Buenas noches Taiki! – dijo Amy

Se despiden con otro beso tierno y Taiki espera a que Amy entre y se va caminando a su casa con una gran sonrisa. Al llegar a su casa Taiki no pudo disimular su sonrisa y sus hermanos lo notaron y empezaron a molestarlo sobre al respecto ya que sabían que Taiki siempre estudiaba con Amy. Ambos Yaten y Seiya le hicieron comentarios y molestándolo hasta que confeso.

- ¡Ok ya, les contare! – dijo Taiki

- Ok – Respondieron Yaten y Seiya

Taiki les conto todo sobre el poema y la rosa y sobre que fue en la biblioteca

- ¡Jajajaja que original Taiki nada romántico! – dijo Yaten riendo

- ¡Sí, es cierto lo que dice Yaten jajajajaja! – dijo Seiya riéndose

- ¡Pues digan lo que digan Amy le gustó mucho como fue! – dijo Taiki algo gruñon

- ¡Claro ambos aman el estudio jajajaja! – dijo riendo Yaten burlista

- ¡Mmmm ya Yaten y Seiya deje de reir! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Taiki y Amy uuuuuuuuuuy son novios uuuuuuy! – Seiya y Yaten empezaron a molestar a Taiki con eso y riéndose

- ¡Mejor iré a dormir están insoportables! – dijo Taiki algo sonrojado y molesto

- ¡Jajajajaa ok ok descansa sueña con Amy jajajajajaja! – dijeron Seiya y Yaten

Seiya y Yaten siguieron platicando y riendo sobre la cara de Taiki cuando le hacen burla.

Al día siguiente como Taiki y Amy son de llegar una hora o media hora antes a clases y nadie los vio llegar juntos, pero Amy en el almuerzo decidió estar con sus amigas para contarles sobre su relación, sentadas junto a un árbol Amy les dice:

- ¡Chicas tengo que contarles algo! – dijo muy sonrojada

- ¡¿Amy que paso con Taiki y tu ayer los vimos muy juntitos verdad Serena?! – dijo Mina

- ¡Si, es verdad! – dijo Serena

- ¡Cuéntanos Amy! – dijo Lita

Amy les conto como estuvo todo con lujo de detalle desde el almuerzo hasta la despedida. Todas las chicas la felicitaron y le dieron un abrazo deseándole lo mejor en su relación.

- Bombon, solo llame para decaerte ¡Buena y dulces sueños! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Aaaaws, gracias mi nekito, buenas noches! – dijo Serena tiernamente

- ¡Me debes una cita tu y yo! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Cierto!, ¿te parece el sábado a las 12? – dijo Serena

- ¡Si, me parece mi princesa!, descansa y que la luna y las estrellas acunen y protejan tus sueños, ¡Te Amo mi dulce bombón! – dijo Seiya mandando besos

- ¡Buenas noches nekito lindo! – responde Serena y le manda besos y termina la llamada

"_**Mi dulce bombón desde que arreglamos las cosas soy muy feliz, aunque aún seamos amigos, sé que pronto seremos algo más y sé que un día veras todos mis escritos mi dulce princesa y el sábado será un excelente día, debo pensar muy bien y hacerlo de una forma muy especial como te mereces mi linda bombón, ¡Te amo!"**_

**Nota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	12. Capítulo 12 Una Cita Especial

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 12. "Una Cita Especial"**

"_**Mi linda bombón, quiero que nuestra cita sea algo muy especial, debo pensar bien ¿Qué seria especial para nuestra cita, cómo y dónde?, hay mi bombón ¡Te Amo!"**_

- suena el móvil –

- ¡Seiya! – contesto Serena sonriendo

- ¡Hola mi linda bombón!, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Seiya

- Muy bien nekito lindo ¿y tú?

- Bien mi bomboncito, ¡Te amo! Bombón te parece si lo del sábado lo dejamos para las 3 de la tarde, que sea ir a comer ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Si, nekito no hay problema!

- Ok, mi bomboncito, te veo mañana en la escuela ¡Besos, te amo! – tiernamente

- Si nekito lindo, cuídate, besos. ¡Hasta mañana! – dijo Serena y colgaron el móvil

La semana se fue muy rápido, Serena y Seiya se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo que podían, Seiya hablo con Reí y le dijo que él amaba a Serena y que el tiempo que tiene libre lo pasaría con ella, pero que podían ser buenos amigos y Reí acepto eso, debes en cuando platicaban.

**Sábado 01:00 p.m.**

Me metí a bañar, como siempre pongo música en mi móvil mientras me baño comienzo a cantar y pensando que saldré con Seiya prácticamente nuestra segunda cita pero ya como Serena y Seiya, no como e admirador secreto, tenía un poco de nervios, termine de bañarme.

**2:00 p.m.**

Después de bañarme fui a mi closet y mire toda mi ropa pensando una y otra vez que ponerme, quería algo lindo - ¡Hay que puedo ponerme! – como no me decidía, me dirigí a mi tocador a ponerme un poco de maquillaje, rímel, me enchine las pestaña, me delinee un poco los ojos, me puse un poco de rubor y gloss de sabor fresa. Me puse mi crema corporal y mi perfume favorito y el que a Seiya le gustaba más de los otros que tenía.

Ahora lo difícil por cual de mis opciones pensadas para ponerme tenía que elegir, después de 20 minutos decidí unos jeans color negro, entubado y desgarrado de la pierna, una blusa color rosa, unos converse color rosas, unas pulseras rosas y negras.

**3:00 p.m.**

- suena el timbre –

Abre mamá Ikuko, Seiya le saludo amablemente y le pregunto por mí, mamá Ikuko lo invito a pasar a la sala a esperarme y me mandó llamar para no hacerlo esperar mucho mientras le ofreció un refresco, estaba realmente nerviosa, salí de mi habitación bajando lentamente cada escalon hasta llegar al último, paso a la sala y lo veo tan lindo que se veía muy bien, llevaba jeans azules, converse negros, playera de The Beatles blanca y chamarra de cuero negra, dios se veía tan perfecto, me encantaba su estilo medio rockero y su cabello largo una coleta, sus ojos azules enamoran, el noto que lo miraba y sonrió yo solo me sonroje.

- ¡Bom… bombón, te ves hermosa! – dice sonrojado

- ¡Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo! – sonrojada

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta aun ruborizado

- Bien, muy bien de verte ¿y tú? – sonrojada

- Igual feliz de verte mi bombón, y bueno ¿Qué quieres comer?

- ¡Mmmm… no se ¿tú que quieres?!

- Bueno hamburguesas hemos comido seguido, no se pizza ¿te parece?

- ¡Si, me parece! – sonriendo

- ¡Pues vamos bombón! – sonriendo coquetamente

Me despedí de mamá Ikuko, le dije que saldría a comer con Seiya, que no llegaba tarde. El clima estaba fresco, el sol no calaba como para ir caminando, en lo que esperábamos el autobús, platicamos que haríamos para el proyecto de repostería, al llegar el autobús subimos Seiya pago y seguimos platicando de música escuchamos juntos música de su móvil, a los dos nos gusta el rock y el pop.

**4:00 p.m.**

Llegamos a la pizzera, está muy agradable el ambiente, escogimos una mesa donde podíamos observar hacia fuera ya que tenía una buena vista de un parque. La mesera amablemente nos tomó la orden, en 30 minutos nos tenían nuestra orden, la pizza estaba deliciosa, pedimos de pepperoni y hawaiana, la verdad Seiya y yo somos muy comelones y pedimos unas bolitas de papa, queso, de beber refresco de Coca-Cola y jalapeño y de postre unos brownies.

Entre platica y comiendo saque mi móvil y le tome foto a Seiya comiendo su rebanada de pizza

-¿Qué haces bombón? – pregunto Seiya

- Nekito, te ves tan lindo comiendo y quería tener una foto así y mira que hasta posaste eh – sonriendo

- ¡Así, pues yo también quiero una bombón! – saco su móvil sonriendo

- ¡Si y hasta hago pose! – sonriendo

- ¡Ya dijiste princesa eh! – sonriendo

- ¿Cómo crees? – sonrojada

- ¡Tu dijiste, ahora cumple! – sonriendo

- ¡Lo que me haces hacer! – tome mi rebanada de pizza hizo como que la mordía y Seiya mientras tomaba la foto

- ¡Hermosa, mira! – enseñándome la foto

- ¡Ahora tomémonos una juntos! – sonriendo

- ¡Si, mi bombón! – sonriendo

Nos tomamos unas fotos el dándome de comer y yo a él y unas abrazados y riéndonos, la verdad estuvo muy rico todo terminamos, Seiya pago la cuenta y salimos de la pizzería, caminamos un poco.

- ¿A dónde vamos Seiya? – pregunto la rubia

- Te llevare a un lugar que te va a gustar mucho – dijo sonriendo Seiya

- ¡Ok nekito! – tomándolo del brazo

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras - ¡Llegamos bombón! – dijo Seiya sonriendo

- ¿Crown? – pregunto la rubia

- ¡Si, Crown es un karaoke, sé que te encantara princesa! – sonriendo pelinegro

No estaba muy segura de entrar, Seiya tomo mi mano y me llevo adentro. Después de oír a varios cantar y disfrutar de la música y el ambiente ya que estaba muy padre el ambiente dabagan ganas de bailar y cantar algunas parejas o amigos pasaban a bailar en una área como de baile y otros pasaban a cantar, yo me la estaba pasando de lo más genial y Seiya igual, fuera una gran idea venir al karaoke Crown.

-¡Bombón vamos a cantar ¿sí?! – pregunto con una carita de di que si

- ¡Queeeeeee, no, no como crees! – algo sorprendida

- ¡Andale, por favor ¿sí?! – suplicando y con carita que no puedes decir que no

- Tu sabes que no me gusta cantar en frente de la gente muero de pena y canto muy feo – sonrojada

- Ya cansamos en la expo anime vamos, anda aparte yo estaré contigo vamos, yo sé que te encanta cantar y que mejor si es conmigo ¿sí? – suplicando y con una carita irresistible – no me podía negar con esa carita

- ¡Esta bien! – Dijo Serena con una gotita en su cabeza – que no haría por el con esa carita no se podía negar

- ¡Si, Gracias mi bombón, vamos para la escoger la canción! – dijo Seiya feliz

- ¡Ok! – nerviosa respondió

Escogimos la canción Seiya tomos los micrófonos me dio uno y susurro a mi oído no tengas miedo yo estoy contigo disfrutemos en momento, mírame a los ojos, toma mi mano e imagina que solo estamos tú y yo.

La gente nos miraba esperando a que empezaramos a cantar, – _¡Dios, trágame tierra y peor estoy como tomate, mis piernas tiemblan, no pobre cantar! _– ¡Bombón confían en mí! – Dijo dulcemente – en verdad Seiya logra calmarme

Esta canción era mi favorita y bueno a él le gustaba esa canción y esa banda igual que a mí, – _¡Rayos! La pista comienza a sonar, ¡Tengo miedo de cantar en frente de gente! _– Seiya toma mi mano y me hace mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que me pierden en su azul y me dan confianza para cantar.

**Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do****  
****Do, do, do, do, do, do, do****  
****Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do****  
****Do, do, do, do, do, do, do… *** *** Ambos ****

******Tonight i wanna give it all to you,****  
****In the darkness,****  
****There's so much i wanna do,****  
****And tonight i wanna lay it at your feet,****  
****'cause girl, i was made for you,****  
****And girl, you were made for me. ****** Seiya ****

******I was made for lovin' you baby,****  
****you were made for lovin' me,****  
****and i can't get enough of you baby,****  
****Can you get enough of me. ****** Ambos ******  
**

**Tonight i wanna see it in your eyes,****  
****Feel the magic,****  
****There's something that drives me wild,****  
****And tonight we're gonna make it all come true,****  
****'cause girl, you were made for me,****  
****And girl i was made for you. ****** Serena ****

******I was made for lovin' you baby****,****  
****you were made for lovin' me,****  
****and i can't get enough of you baby,****  
****Can you get enough of me. ****** Seiya ****

******I was made for lovin' you baby,****  
****you were made for lovin' me,****  
****and i can give it all to you baby,****  
****Can you give it all to me. ****** Serena ****

******Oh, can't get enough, oh, oh****  
****I can't get enough, oh, oh****  
****I can't get enough****  
****Yeah, ha.****** Ambos ****

******Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do****  
****Do, do, do, do, do, do, do****  
****Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do****  
****Do, do, do, do, do, do, do…****** Ambos ****

******I was made for lovin' you baby,****  
****you were made for lovin' me,****  
****and i can't get enough of you baby,****  
****Can you get enough of me. ****** Seiya ****

******Oh, i was made, you were made,****  
****I can't get enough,****  
****No, i can't get enough. ****** Serena ****

******I was made for lovin' you baby,****  
****you were made for lovin' me,****  
****and i can't get enough of you baby,****  
****Can you get enough of me. ****** Ambos ****

******I was made for lovin' you baby,****  
****you were made for lovin' me,****  
****and i can give it all to you baby ~** **** Ambos ****

Terminamos de cantar de la mano y sin dejarnos de ver, pero con los aplausos de las personas nos hicieron dejar de mirarnos y solo hacer una reverencia de agradecimiento. Pasamos a nuestra mesa.

-¡Bombón cantaste hermoso! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Claro, que no!, solo que tu presencia me da confianza y seguridad, créeme que jamás lo viera hecho – dijo Serena sonriendo

- ¡Qué bueno que mi amor hace que te atrevas bombón! – sonriendo coquetamente

- ¡Hay pero que creído es mi nekito bello! – sonriendo y dando un beso en su mejilla

- ¡Es que me amas mi princesa por eso lo soy, porque tengo el amor de mi dulce bombón la chica que amo con toda mi alma! – dijo Seiya dulcemente en el oído de Serena dando un beso tierno en su mejilla

- ¡Vamos a bailar! – se para y me da la mano

- ¡Oye, Seiya no, no, no bailar no! – dijo la rubia muy segura

- ¡Ándale bomboncito ¿Si, si, si, si, si? – insistiendo y con una carita irresistible – odiaba realmente que no le podía decir que no ¡Rayos!

- ¡Ok, vamos! – dije sin muchos ánimos

Seiya realmente sabia como hacer que diga si a sus locuras, pero amaba esas locuras, después no había quien me parara de bailar, disfrutamos cada pieza de baile y fue divertido. Después de varias piezas, nos fuimos a sentar y a tomar refresco estábamos muy sedientos y muy acalorados, lo bueno es que tienen aire acondicionado.

-¡Bombón ya vengo voy al baño! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Ok, mi nekito lindo! – sonriendo

Seiya tardo un poco, así que seguí viendo como bailaban, en eso uno de los meseros, dijo que fueran tan amables de pasar todos a sus mesas, que alguien tenía una sorpresa para una persona especial en su vida, todos al igual que yo queríamos saber de qué se trataba – _¡Seiya ¿Dónde estás?, ya tardaste mucho, espero llegues para ver lo de la sorpresa! _– en eso se oyó una voz conocida.

– ¡Mi linda bombón, escribí y compuse esta canción para ti, porque es mi única forma que tengo para decirte mis sentimientos, espero te guste! – Mientras hablaba se acercaba a mí – termino de hablar y le hizo la señal al mesero que pusiera la pista – _yo no lo podía creer, Seiya es un amor una ternura y como no amarlo, me tiene loca de amor por él_.

**Las palabras no me vienen fácilmente****  
****¿Cómo puedo encontrar una manera****  
****Para hacerte ver que te amo?****  
****Las palabras no vienen fácilmente******

**Las palabras no me vienen fácilmente****  
****Ésta es la única manera****  
****Para mí de decir te amo****  
****Las palabras no vienen fácilmente******

**Bien, yo sólo soy un hombre de la música****  
****La melodía es lejos, mi mejor amiga****  
****Pero mis palabras están triunfando****  
****Entonces yo, yo te declaro mi corazón a ti y****  
****Espero que creas que es cierto****  
****Porque******

**Las palabras no me vienen fácilmente****  
****¿Cómo puedo encontrar una manera****  
****Para hacerte ver que te amo?****  
****Las palabras no vienen fácilmente******

**Esta es sólo una simple canción****  
****Que yo hice para ti por mí mismo****  
****Sabes que no hay ninguna intención oculta****  
****Cuando, cuando digo te amo, cariño****  
****Por favor créelo, es así****  
****Porque******

**Las palabras no me vienen fácilmente****  
****¿Cómo puedo encontrar una manera****  
****Para hacerte ver que te amo?****  
****Las palabras no vienen fácilmente******

**No es fácil****  
****Las palabras no vienen fácilmente******

**Las palabras no me vienen fácilmente****  
****¿Cómo puedo encontrar una manera****  
****Para hacerte ver que te amo?****  
****Las palabras no vienen fácilmente******

**No me vienen fácilmente****  
****Ésta es la única manera****  
****Para mí decir te amo****  
****Las palabras no vienen fácilmente******

**Las palabras no vienen fácilmente. ~**

Todos aplaudieron cuando termino de cantar, yo solo lo abrase fuertemente, el susurrando a mi oído – ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa bombón? - ¡Ame tu sorpresa mi nekito! – le dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo más –

Nos sentamos un rato más y después de media hora decidimos ya irnos, salimos muy felices del Crown y caminamos unas cuadras, la verdad Seiya es un amor y con él me la paso muy bien y me divierto hace que todo sea mágico y único.

- ¡Bombón aún es temprano ¿Vamos al parque?!

- ¿Al parque? – pregunto algo sorprendida

- A platicar un ratito ¿sí? – dijo sonriendo tiernamente

- ¡Claro que sí, vamos! – Sonriendo

Caminamos al parque y había unos columpios, Seiya propuso ir y columpiarnos, después fueron competencias de quien lo hacía más rápido y se elevaba más y así entre platicas risas y juego.

- ¡Bombón a la cuenta de tres saltamos al pasto, ¿Te atreves?! – dijo Seiya retándome

– Podía lastimarnos, pero me estaba retando por supuesto que no me vería como cobarde y al final me convencería así que dije – ¡Si, a la cuenta de 3! – sonriendo

- ¡Uno…! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Dos! – dijo Serena

- ¡Tres…Aaaah! – dijeron los dos

Caímos al pasto no, nos lastimamos afortunadamente pero si dolió poco el golpe, nos quedamos acostados mirando que ya empezaba a anochecer, comenzaba a ver la luna.

- Es hermosa ¿no crees? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Si, lo es! – dijo Serena

- Enamora al verla y no puedes dejar de admirarla como tu belleza bombón – dijo Seiya

- ¡Gracias, pero la luna es más hermosa es única! – dijo Serena sonrojada

- ¡Tú eres como mi luna, eres mi motivo, mi ilusión, la que me enamora, la que me inspira, la que me da paz, Te amo Princesa! – dijo tiernamente sonrojado

- ¡Gracias! – sonriendo y ruborizada – seguimos mirando por un buen rato la luna y las estrellas, era como si el tiempo no importara, disfrutábamos verlos y no hacía falta expresar con solo mirarnos nos comunicábamos

- Serena, tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti, no supe cómo hacerlo de una forma especial, pero bueno. ¡Serena, mi bombón quiero saber si, si ¿Quieres ser mi novia?, la luna y las estrellas serán testigos de mi amor hacia ti ¿Qué dices, aceptas ser mi novia?! – dijo nervioso y muy sonrojado

- Seiya, yo sabes hoy fue un día muy especial, porque reí como nunca, hice cosas que solo yo solo hago o con mis amigas pero juntas solo las 3 pero contigo me olvido de todo, todo se vuelve mágico e inolvidable, tú me haces sentir muchas sensaciones y sabes esperaba este momento y esta fue la forma más especial que pudiste escoger y ¡Si, si quiero ser tu novia mi lindo nekito! – dijo sonrojada y sonriendo

- ¡Bombón te amo! – se paró y ayudo a Serena a pararse y la abrazo

Nos abrazamos fuerte, como si fuera lo único para aferrarnos a vivir, después poco a poco nos separamos, rozando nuestras narices en nuestras mejillas, quedando a un centímetro de nuestros labios, mirándonos uno al otro, sintiendo nuestras respiraciones y latidos de nuestros corazones, aun mirándonos fijamente, Seiya se acerca para darme un beso, solo puedo sentir sus labios junto a los míos, cerré mis ojos y correspondí al beso, un beso dulce, tierno y lleno de amor y deseo. Ninguno de los dos nos despegábamos del beso y ni del abrazo al contrario nos pegábamos más y disfrutábamos de las caricias que nos dábamos y solo despegamos nuestros labios porque ya nos hacía falta oxígeno, respiramos y seguimos con el beso, para los dos se detuvo el tiempo, era como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos y nuestro amor, yo sentía que mi vida podía terminar con ese beso y no me importaba solo quería que nunca terminara, miles de sensaciones y emociones se hicieron presentes para hacer de ese beso el más dulce, emocionante, especial, único, perfecto e inolvidable.

Después de ese mágico y especial beso caímos en que ya era tarde y teníamos que irnos, Seiya me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos a tomar el autobús para llevarme a casa.

**9:00 p.m.**

Llegamos a mi casa, por suerte papá Kenji no estaba, mamá Ikuko estaba esperándonos algo preocupada, solo nos dijo que avisáramos si llegaríamos a esa hora y más tarde no, aproveche para presentarle a Seiya ya como mi novio, mi mamá nos felicitó y abrazo a los dos, nos dijo que esperaba fuéramos muy felices que no me hiciera sufrir y que después tenía que ir a comer para que le contáramos a papá Kenji y a mi hermano Sammy, Seiya le dijo que sí que con gusto y que no se preocupara que él me cuidaría y me protegería que el solo quiere mi felicidad porque soy su linda princesa, mamá le sonrió y nos dejó para despedirnos.

- ¡bomboncito debes descansar, gracias por este dia tan único y especial, gracias por ser mi princesa y amarme como te amo! – dijo Seiya abrazando a Serena y dando un beso

- ¡Gracias a ti por llegar a mi vida y demostrarme que amor verdadero hay uno, tuve que sufrir para conocer a mi verdadero amor, Te amo Seiya! – sonrojada lo abraza y besa

- ¡Te amo princesa, buenas noches, dulces sueños, que la luna y las estrellas protejan y acunen tus sueños! – le da un abrazo y beso

- ¡Adiós mi nekito lindo, Te amo! – sonrojada y sonriendo

Sonríen y se dan el último beso, lleno de ternura y amor, un fuerte brazo, Seiya espera a que Serena entre y se marcha.

Serena estando ya adentro mamá Ikuko le pide que le cuente como fue todo, se sientan en el comedor y Serena comienza a contarle en eso suena su móvil

–_¡Hola mi princesa! Ya se que apenas te acabo de dejar en tu casa y ya te extraño mi bombón, recuerda que te amo y si sales a ver la luna y las estrellas te darás cuenta que miramos lo mismo y que estamos el uno con el otro y que hoy ellas fueron cómplices y testigos de nuestro amor, ¡Te amo mi dulce princesa, besos! _–

No pude evitar sonreír, mamá pregunto que si era Seiya quien me escribía, le dije que sí, le leí el mensaje, me dijo que le respondiera y lo hice lo envié y le seguí contando, se alegró por mí y me dijo que merecía ser feliz y nos deseaba lo mejor, pero eso sí estaría atenta a que no me hiciera sufrir.

"_Mi linda bombón, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida, gracias por hacerme tan feliz, por ser mi princesa te amo Serena Tsukino eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, gracias, sé que un día por fin veras estos escritos que tú siempre me inspiraste mi princesa te amo. Sabes cuando recibí tu mensaje mi corazón latió tan fuerte eres tan dulce y tierna y que me digas que me amas y que soy tu verdadero amor eso me hace suspirar y enamorarme más de ti y llenarme de emociones y sensaciones inexplicable, hoy solo sé que tú eres mi razón de ser, el amor de mi vida, mi princesa y mi todo ¡Te amo mi dulce bombón!"_

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

Aquí dejándoles otro capítulo más espero les esté gustando y disfrutando, eh tardado en publicar por cuestiones de la universidad. ¡Gracias a Ikki de leo, Maria, Fernanda y a EstrellaBlanca por seguir la historia y por sus reviews!

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	13. Capítulo 13 Pastel de Amor

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 13. "Pastel de Amor"**

"_**Mi linda bombón hoy prepararemos el pastel de la clase extracurricular, me agrada cocinar contigo porque es como si la cocina fuera algo mágico, tú lo haces ver algo interesante, me has enseñado muchas cosas y la cocina es como el amor con paciencia se logra cocinar su propio destino y amor, ¡Te Amo mi princesa!"**_

- Bien ¿Cuánto le falta para que quede el pastel? – pregunto ansioso Seiya

- ¡Nekito bebe, ya hemos practicado hacer este pastel, debes saber que le faltan 20 minutos, que desesperado amor! – sonriendo Serena

- Bueno recuerda que este pastel mañana tiene que obtener la mejor puntuación, recuerda que competimos con Lita – sonriendo

- ¡Lo sé, Lita es una genio de la cocina!, pero ella no tiene algo que nosotros tenemos – sonriendo misteriosamente

- ¿Qué? – pregunta muy intrigado

- ¡Pues amor, si lo que haces lo haces con mucho amor el resultado será el mejor! – sonriendo

- ¡Pues aquí lo que sobra es amor bombón! – sonriendo coquetamente abrazándola y dándole un beso

- ¡Hay nekito hermoso, Te Amo y si aquí hay mucho amor! – sonriendo

- ¡Mmmm, huele delicioso y quiero probar! – dijo Seiya

- ¡No, nekito ese pastel es para la clase, lo decoraremos y nada de comer! – dijo Serena

- Ok, después haremos uno para los dos ¿verdad? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Claro que sí, bueno ahora hay que esperar a que se enfrié para decolarlo!

- ¡Si, recién salido del horno! – sonriendo dijo Seiya

- Mmm huele delicioso y bueno esperemos haya quedado igual de delicioso que el otro que hicimos hace días practicando – comento Serena

- ¡Veras que si mi princesa, porque todo hecho con amor, sale mejor! – sonriendo Seiya

- ¡Te amo nekito! – abrazándolo y besándolo

- Seiya ¿recuerdas cuando llegaste por primeras vez a la clase? – pregunto Serena

- ¡Sí, fue divertido! – riendo Seiya

Mientras Serena y Seiya recordaban su primera clase y le decía lo que el sentía al estar cerca de ella y Serena reconoce que desde ese día no dejaba de pensar en el por eso en dos ocasiones le pregunto si él era el admirador secreto, entre risas, música y recuerdos.

-¡Bueno pero mira ahora ya sabes cuál es la yema y clara de huevo y sabes sepáralas, cocinas bien y bueno tu especialidad los cupcakes! – sonriendo

- ¡Eso, si es que los hago para mi princesa por eso! – sonriendo coquetamente

- ¡Uuuuy eso sí solo para mí! – dijo Serena abrazándolo y besándolo

- ¡Te amo princesa mía! – dijo tiernamente Seiya

- ¡Yo también te amo amor, mi nekito!, pero hay que apurarnos a adornar y dejar a este pastel irresistible – sonriendo dijo Serena

- Pues manos a la obra – dijo Seiya

Seiya y yo nos poníamos de acuerdo en cómo decorar el pastel, seiya es un poco travieso así que se comía las fresas y el chocolate en trocitos, una que otra vez me daba en la boca, le pusimos en el primer pan pusimos una capa de chantilly y alrededor fresa con trocitos de chocolate, después pusimos el siguiente pan, Seiya le puso el chantilly cubriéndolo cuando termino cubrimos el pastel con fresas, un poco de mermelada, trocitos de chocolate y chocolate líquido. El pastel olía y se veía realmente delicioso, Seiya como comelón quería probar así que le tuve que dar un manotazo, aunque la verdad yo también quería probar, pero no así que fui a guardarlo al refrigerador, Seiya y yo recogimos y lavamos los utensilios.

- ¡Bueno bomboncito terminamos por fin y ya mañana es el último día de clases, espero ganemos en la clase de repostería! – dijo Seiya

- Espero ganemos amor, porque Lita es muy bueno pero si no, no importa porque este paste lo hicimos con mucho amor – sonriendo

- Bueno, eso sí oye bombón ¿y si vemos una película? – pregunto sonriendo

- ¡Buena idea vamos, en mi cuarto tengo unas ahorita voy por ella mientras ve haciendo las palomitas! – dijo Serena

- ¡Sí, mi amor! – dijo Seiya y se dirigió a la sala a prender la video y la tv

A los diez minutos llegue y puse las películas Seiya ya tenía las palomitas y los refrescos, nos sentamos para verlas, y pasar toda la tarde-noche disfrutando de nuestra compañía, eso si tomamos fotos de la preparación del pastel, de cuando terminamos y viendo las películas.

- ¿Te gusto la comida Mina? – pregunto Yaten

- ¡Si, esta deliciosa!, ¿La hiciste tú? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Si, me quedo rico ¿Verdad?! – sonriendo

- ¿Enserio la hiciste tú? – pregunto algo incrédula Mina

- ¿Acaso dudas? – algo serio

- ¡Jajajaja, perdóname solo que sé que el que cocina es Taiki por eso pregunte! – sonrojada

- ¡Oye quería darte una sorpresa! – dijo sonrojado

- Y me la diste, buena música y comida deliciosa ¡Gracias! – sonrojada

- Mina, es que te quiero mucho, eres muy linda como persona y hermosa, tienes una locura que me atrae y bueno yo… – agacho su cabeza sonrojado

- ¿Tu qué Yaten? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Hay Mina, no soy bueno con la palabras así que…

- _Estoy nerviosa, será que por fin se me va a declarar hay Yaten, ya dime tu sabes que es lo que espero quiero ser tu novia, vamos Yaten dilo _– pensando Mina

- ¿Quieres bailar una canción conmigo? – pregunto Yaten

- ¡Eh, ¿eso querías decirme, eso te costaba trabajo decir?! – respondió Mina sacada de onda y sorprendida

- ¡Si, ¿Bailamos?! – se para y estira su mano a Mina

- ¡Bailemos! – dijo Mina aun sorprendida no era lo que esperaba, toma su mano se para iban y caminan unos pasos para poder bailar libremente

- Yaten, la abraza por la cintura, Mina coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello, Yaten la empuja más cerca de él quedando a un unos centímetros de sus labios, Mina siente que el corazón se le sale, ambos sientes miles de mariposas revoloteando por su cuerpo y alrededor, todo se vuelve lejano solo existen ellos, se miran fijamente, Yaten recarga su cabeza de Mina en su hombro y la de el en ella, comienzan a bailar poco a poco –

- Mina, siente cosas inexplicables, siente como si estuviera en las nueves, no puede evitar su gran sonrisa y dejarse llevar por la música –

- En eso comienza otra canción, Yaten se acerca a su oído de Mina y empieza a susurrársela Mina se estremece con cada palabra –

**No, ya no me llores,****  
****No me vayas a hacer****  
****Llorar a mí.****  
****Dame, dame tu mano****  
****Inténtalo, mi niña****  
****Quiero verte reír.******

**Abrázame fuerte,****  
****Ven corriendo a mí,****  
****Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero****  
****Y no hago otra cosa****  
****Que pen-saaar en ti...******

**Tú, ya estas dormida****  
****Y yo te abrazo y****  
****Siento que respiras****  
****Sueño, con tu sonrisa****  
****Te beso, muy despacio****  
****Las mejillas.******

**Necesito verte,****  
****Donde quiera que estés****  
****Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero****  
****Y no hago otra cosa****  
****Que pensar en ti****  
****Solo vivo y respiro****  
****Para ti...******

**Te quiero****  
****Te quiero****  
****Te quiero****  
****Te quiero. ~**

…**. Música ….**

- ¡Mina, te quiero! ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – susurrando en su oído

- ¡Yaten, Te quiero y si, si quero! – dándole un fuerte abrazo y lágrimas en sus ojos

- ¡No llores mi princesita de venus! – rozando y limpiando sus lágrimas de Mina

- ¡Es de felicidad, enserio pensé que nunca lo dirías! – dijo Mina

- Pues ya ves que si mi linda Mina – dijo en su oído y siguió abrazándola y bailando

**Abrázame fuerte,****  
****Ven corriendo a mí,****  
****Déjame que te diga****  
****Otra vez que te quiero****  
****Te quiero, te quiero te quiero******

**Deja me que te diga otra Vez****  
****que te quiero, te quiero,****  
****te quiero te quiero**

**Deja me que te diga otra Vez****  
****que te quiero, te quiero,****  
****te quiero te quiero Oh ooooooooh. ~**

-¡Esa es nuestra canción! – dijo Mina

- Se separan un poco, Yaten acaricia sus mejillas de Mina, la mira dulcemente y le dice – No te muevas por favor

- ¡Ok!, se queda quiera

- Yaten se acerca poco a poco, queda a unos centímetros de Mina, poco a poco roza sus labios con los de ella, ella atrapa sus labios en un beso tierno, pegando sus cuerpo más uno del otro olvidándose del tiempo y solo se separan por falta de respiración, y vuelven a besarse, se separan se miran fijamente, las palabras sobran con esas miradas se dicen todo y siguen abrazados bailando –

- ¡Yaten hoy es el día más especial de mi vida, gracias! – dijo Mina

- ¡El mío también, te amo mi Mina! – dijo yaten aun abrazados y bailando

- ¡Estuvieron geniales las películas bombón! – sonriendo

- ¡Todo a tu lado es genial espero mañana nos vaya muy bien en la presentación de nuestro pastel de amor! – sonriendo

- Bombón a tu lado lo es, ¡Te amo mi princesa moon! – dándole besos en su cara

- ¡Te amo mi nekito! – abrazándolo fuertemente

- Amor que bueno que guardaste el pastel si no si me lo comía – riendo

- ¡Hay amor, a mí también se me antojaba pero mañana comeremos ok!, por cierto recuérdales a Yaten y Taiki, que no se le olvide mañana aremos una cena todos reunidos, amor por el fin de semestre y las buenas cosas que nos han pasado! – sonriendo y entusiasmada

- Yo les recuerdo, sabes bombón me alegra que tu papá ya me haya aceptado – sonriendo

- Mi papá solo quiere que no me hagan sufrir como con lo de Darien, pero tú me haces muy feliz nekito ¡Te amo! – sonriendo y dando un beso

- ¡Lo sé amor y ese es mi misión de cada día hacerte muy feliz y enamorarte cada día más, mi bomboncito hermosa! – dándole un beso en su mejilla y abrazándola

- ¡Te amo Seiya! – mirándolo a sus ojos y abrazándolo

- ¡Yo, mas mi princesa!

- ¡Qué bueno que pudimos hacer este viaje para la vacaciones, ¿no creen?!

- ¡Si, es bueno regresar, se extraña mucho!

- ¡Así es! – sonriendo

- Es una oportunidad para concluir lo que quedo pendiente o al menos para hacerlo correctamente – seriamente

- ¡Si, lo es, aunque se siente algo de nostalgia!

- ¡Pero estamos juntos y todo saldrá bien!

- ¡Si tienes razón!

"_**Hoy fui un día muy hermoso, como todos los días a tu lado mi linda bombón, el cocinar contigo es algo especial, yo sé que mañana será un gran día estoy entusiasmado por que espero ganar el primer lugar en la casa o al menos obtener altos puntos por nuestro pastel, ya que fue hecho con amor, con pasión y muchas sensaciones que hacen inigualable, como dices tú todo lo que se prepara con amor termina siendo una delicia para el paladar, sabes algo mi bombón así fue nuestro amor, tuve que juntar todos los ingredientes, agregar un toque especial para hacerla una receta secreta, única y especial, preparar todo y esperar con paciencia a que se hornee, para después decorarla con amor, ternura y como resultado un postre delicioso que alegra con cada olor, gusto y vista así es nuestro amor mi bombón nos enamoramos poco a poco y seguimos enamorándonos con los olores de los detalles, el gusto de cada palabra que nos decimos y con la vista que es admirarte con tu belleza y logros de ambos, ¡Te amo mi princesa, eres y siempre serás mi amor verdadero!"**_

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

Aquí dejándoles otro capítulo más espero les esté gustando y disfrutando, este es el penúltimo de la historia tal vez hay otro capítulo extra aun no lo decido, de antemano gracias por seguir esta historia, eh tardado en publicar por cuestiones de la universidad. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	14. Capítulo 14 Amor Verdadero

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 14. "Amor Verdadero"**

_Los nervios me ganan un poco, sé que nuestro pastel esta delicioso y la decoración muy irresistible, pero el de mi amiga Lita lo era también y si no ganamos Seiya y yo nos gustaría que Lita lo ganara es la mejor de la clase._

- Amor, ¿Qué piensas?

- ¡Nada! – sonriendo

- ¡Hola! – sonriendo dijo Lita

- ¡Hola Lita! – sonriendo y dándole y abrazo respondimos ambos

- ¡Mmmm se me antoja su pastel se ve delicioso! – sonriendo dijo Lita

- ¡Gracias Lita, el tuyo igual! – sonriendo

- Es cierto Lita ya quiero probarlo – dijo Seiya

- ¡Claro, después de que pasen los jueces comeremos de nuestros pasteles! Bueno debo ir con mi compañero, nos vemos más tarde y mucha suerte! – dijo sonriendo Lita

- ¡Claro Lita, muchas suerte! – sonriendo y dando un abrazo Seiya y Serena

- ¡Bye! – dijo Lita y se marcho

**#############################################**

Mina y Yaten contaron a Taiki y Amy lo de su relación, los felicitaron y les desearon lo mejor del mundo en su relación, Taiki le dijo a Mina bienvenida a la familia y que sus locuras de amor lograron enamorar a Yaten y que a Seiya le dará gusto saber la noticia, Mina y yaten sonrojados solo sonrieron.

-¡Chicos, ya casi es la hora de la presentación del pastel de Serena, Seiya y Lita! – dijo Amy

- ¡Cierto! – dijo Taiki

- Pues vamos a ver quién gana – dijo Mina

- ¡Yo apuesto a que gana Lita! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Que malo! En vez de que apoyes a tu hermano – dijo sacando la lengua Mina

- ¡Lita es como mi hermana! – dijo sonriendo Yaten

- ¡Yo apoyo a Yaten me voy por Lita! – dijo Taiki son riendo

- ¡Que malos! ¿Y tú Amy? – dijo Mina

- ¡Esta difícil! – dijo Amy y se queda pensando

- ¡Vamos amor, sabes que Seiya no sabe y bueno Serena si dejo a Seiya meter manos en el pastel seguro la victoria será de Lita! – dijo Taiki riendo

- ¡Yo apoyo a mi amiga Serena y Seiya! – dijo Amy

- ¡Chócalas Amy, yo igual! – dijo Sonriendo Amy – chocando las manos

- ¡Ganaremos Taiki! – dijo Yaten

- Así es Yaten – sonriendo Taiki

- ¡Mejor vamos a verlos! – dijo Amy y todos dijeron que si

**#############################################**

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que vaya contigo a verla?

- ¡Si, creo que debo hacer las cosas bien y bueno quiero que me acompañes! – dijo el pelinegro

- Si, así lo quieres yo te acompañare, creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo, pero no se creó que es difícil – dijo la pelirroja

- Lo sé, pero es lo mejor, estaremos mejor ok – dijo el pelinegro

- lo sé, entonces hoy en la noche ¿Seguro que no cambiaran tus sentimientos al verla? – pregunto la pelirroja

- ¡No, confía en mí! – abrazando a la pelirroja

- ¡Confió en ti! – dándole un beso al pelinegro

**#############################################**

- Ahí están Serena y Seiya, Lita esta en frente pero es la última – dijo Mina

- ¡Ya los vi! – dijo Yaten, Amy y Taiki

- Bienvenidos a este evento de repostería, donde los alumnos de la clase presentaran su postre favorito y los jueces escogerán el mejor postre por tanto el mejor alumno, comencemos, alumnos deben tener listo sus postres y mucha suerte a todos – dijo la miss

Seiya y yo estábamos nerviosos ya casi nos toca, los jueces prueban el postre y están haciéndoles preguntas a ambos integrantes, los jueces no son muy expresivos para saber si les pareció o no el postre o las respuestas, ¡Dios están ya aun lado de nosotros!, Seiya ve mis nervios y me toma de la mano, me mira a los ojos y sin palabras me tranquiliza, sabe que confiamos el uno del otro y me da ánimo. Los jueces se acercan a nuestro lugar.

- ¡Buenos días jóvenes! – dijeron los jueces

- ¡Buenos días! – con una sonrisa respondimos

- ¿Cómo se llama su pastel? – pregunto uno de los jueces

- Pastel de chocolate amor – respondí

- ¿Por qué amor? – pregunto otro de los jueces a Seiya

- Porque nosotros creemos que el amor verdadero es como la cocina en este caso como la repostería – respondió Seiya

- ¿Podrías explicarme esa comparación? – pregunto el juez

- ¡Claro que sí!, el amor es como este pastel, porque a veces no salen las cosas a la primera pero sigues practicando hasta que sea perfecto y el amor es así cuando sabes que esa persona es el amor de tu vida buscas esa receta incluso le das un toque de esencia tuyo para perfeccionarla, juntas tus ingredientes para conquistar a la persona especial, horneas tu mezcla y esperas pacientemente a que esponje y se cosa el pastel, con el amor hay que ser pacientes esperar el tiempo suficiente para que esa relación se convierta en amor, ya que esta el pastel se decora de una manera especial e única a criterio de la persona y así es el amor se tiene que decorar y hacerlo que cada detalle, cada momento y tiempo sea único de esa persona para al último obtener ese pastel especial y la receta única que es la felicidad y el deleite de disfrutar en tu paladar esa rebanada que lograste con paciencia, amor y dedicación – dijo Seiya

- ¡Gracias por la explicación! – Dijo el Juez – ¡De nada! – dijo Seiya

- ¿Qué ingredientes utilizaron y como lo prepararon? – dijo el otro juez

- Yo le explique al juez que ingredientes y cada parte del procedimiento de la elaboración del pastel, le enseñe las fotos de cuando estábamos elaborando el pastel y como quedo hasta el final

- ¡Gracias, por la explicación! – Dijo el juez – ¡De nada! – respondí con una sonrisa

- Seiya les ofreció una rebanada de pastel a los jueces y a la miss, los jueces probaron y anotaron en sus hojas, agradecieron y se fueron a la siguiente mesa

- ¡Nos fue bien, ¿no crees?! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si amor, creo que nos fue bien! – sonriendo

Cuando los jueces acabaron de evaluar todos los prostres, nos informaron que en una hora regresáramos a los resultados, así que Seiya, Lita y yo nos fuimos a reunir con Amy, Taiki, Mina y Yaten, Mina y Yaten nos dieron la noticia de su relación Seiya se alegró tanto ya que él y Mina han hecho una buena amistad ambos cómplices de amor, Lita les dio un gran abrazo y los felicito yo igual los abrace y felicite, platicamos de todo un poco en lo que pasaba la hora.

- ¡Chicos ya falta 5 minutos para que ya vayamos a los resultados! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Vamos! – respondieron todos

- Quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por su asistencia, y a mis alumnos por este año que ha sido de los mejores, son unos buenos alumnos y todos aprendieron mucho en este año, espero seguir viéndolos y que algunos se anoten el siguiente semestre por gusto y no por cumplir su extracurricular, fue muy difícil para los jueces y para mi decidir el primer y segundo lugar. ¿Están listos?

- ¡Sí! – respondemos todos los acudientes

- Bueno ¡Suerte a todos!, el segundo lugar es para ¡Pastel de chocolate amor, de Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou! Denles un fuerte aplauso y pasen por su reconocimiento – dijo la miss

Seiya y yo pasamos a recibir nuestros reconocimientos y felicitaciones, nuestros compañeros y otros compañeros nos aplaudieron.

- ¡Les dijimos que no ganarían verdad Taiki, victoria para los Kou! – dijo Yaten sonriendo

- ¡Así es hermano! – sonriendo Taiki

- ¡Mmm! – dijo Mina

- Shhhh ya van a decir el primer lugar – dijo Amy

- Bueno por un punto la victoria es para ¡Cupcakes de Banana Split, pasen al frente Lita Kino y Zafiro Black Moon! Denles un fuerte aplauso – dijo la miss

- Les dijimos que ganaría Lita – dijo Yaten

- ¡Sí! – dijeron Mina y Amy

Felicitamos a Lita, a todos nos dio mucho gusto que ganara se lo merecía sus cupcakes de banana Split eran fantásticos, después todos disfrutamos de la quermes de fin de año, ya un año que paso y sin duda para todos había sido el mejor semestre.

- Serena, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo Lita

- Si, dime Lita – le respondí

- ¿Puedo invitar a la carne asada a Zafiro? – pregunto sonrojada Lita

- ¡No puede ser, no me digas enserio! – le dije sorprendida obvio que ahí había algo entre ellos

- ¡Si, Serena!, ¿Puedo? – dijo aun sonrojada

- ¡Sí! Uuuuy que escondidito lo tenías, me alegro por ti ¡te quiero! – dije sonriendo y abrazándola

- ¡Serena ya porque me chiveo! – dijo Lita súper sonrojada y tapándose la cara

En la tarde comenzamos a preparar todo para la carne asada los hombres se encargaban de asarla y las mujeres nos encargamos de las salsas, ensaladas y complementos para la carne asada.

Más tarde comenzamos a comer, el ambiente estaba relajado mi familia y mis amigos conviviendo, Mina es como su hija al igual que Amy, a Seiya mis papás lo apreciaban y lo hacen sentir parte de la familia al igual que a Taiki, Yaten y Lita. Entre pláticas, risas, mi mamá puso el karaoke y comenzamos a cantar.

Despues de un rato comenzamos a cenar todos en un ambiente agradable en eso sono el timbre y samy fue a ver quién era. Sammy regresa con cara de sorpresa y algo frio, mamá Ikuko le pregunta quién era, el solo me mira y me dice.

- Serena te buscan a ti – dijo Sammy

- ¿Quién es? – pregunte algo intrigada por su aspecto

- ¡Es Darien! – dijo Sammy

- ¡¿Darien?! – dije en shock, el aquí ¿Por qué? – Volteé a ver a Seiya, él estaba algo sacado de onda y puso su semblante algo triste y preocupado, tome su mano y sonreí diciendo sin palabras que no se preocupara que mi amor le pertenece a él, me pare y fui a ver a Darien afuera que me estaba esperando –

_¿Qué haces aquí Darien?, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, tenía un poco de miedo a verlo, porque todo lo que llore y lo que paso se vino en mi mente, estaba preparada para enfrentarlo sin sentir ningún sentimiento de rencor. _Llegue a la puerta y vi su silueta, seguía igual, alto, cabello corto color negro, su expresión era más madura, se veía bien físicamente, el noto mi presencia y sonrió.

- ¡Serena! – dijo sonriendo el pelinegro

- ¡Darien! – dije casi sin abrir los labios

- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Darien

- ¡Bien gracias y tú? – dije algo seria

- ¡Bien!, Serena ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo Darien

- ¡Si Darien! – dije y lo invite a pasar a la sala

- Serena, quiero pedirte perdón por haber hecho las cosas así sin hablarlo de frente por fallarte, pero como te dije las cosas se dieron, pero quería que no tuvieras una mala impresión por eso en esta oportunidad que tuve de venir a México quise venir a verte porque quiero y necesito tu perdón, ¡Por favor Serena! ¿Me perdonas? – dijo Darien apenado

- Darien, no es tan fácil pedir perdón, ¿te imaginas cuanto sufrí por eso?, ¿Por qué no diste la cara y no tuviste el valor suficiente? – dije un poco alzando la voz

- Serena, claro que lo imagino, pero esto no lo hice por querer esto se dio y me siento mal contigo por eso necesitaba hablar contigo y que me perdones – dijo Darien

- ¡Darien te perdone hace mucho y sabes te agradezco! – dije mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿Agradecerme? – dijo Darien intrigado y sorprendido

- ¡Si, gracias por dejarme!, porque gracias ello conocí al amor de mi vida y si tu vieras seguido conmigo nunca lo viera conocido, porque yo jamás te hubiera sido infiel, pero gracias por todo, por esos momentos en mi vida que me hiciste muy feliz y me diste amor y no te preocupes yo te perdono Darien, se feliz – dije con una gran sonrisa y sincera

- ¡Ok, también tu gracias por todo tu amor y por ese tiempo! Y bueno aquí termina esto como debía de ser y espero podamos ser amigos algún día te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz a lado del amor de tu vida – dijo Darien sonriendo

- ¡Gracias! – dije respondiendo con una sonrisa

- ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla? – pregunto Darien

- ¡Claro que si Darien! – dije sonriendo, le di el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla y el a mi

- ¡Gracias, cuídate y te deseo lo mejor! – dijo Darien

- ¡Igualmente chao! – le dije sonriendo y despidiéndolo mientras lo veía marchar en un auto

Cuando regrese Seiya estaba serio y pensativo, llegue y lo abrace por la espalda y le di un beso en su mejilla y cuello, el volteo y me acaricio mis manos, me jalo para sentarme en sus piernas.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿Todo bien? – pregunto un poco temeroso

- ¡Yo, feliz por estar con el amor de mi vida! – dije sonriéndole

- ¿Enserio? – dijo sonriendo y sonrojado

- ¡Claro que si mi Nekito!, Darien vino a pedir perdón por la manera en que hizo las cosas y a desearme lo mejor – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunto Seiya dándome un beso en mi mano

- Que sí y que gracias porque gracias a eso conocí al amor de mi vida – dije sonriendo

- ¡Te amo bombón, eres el amor de mi vida! – dijo Seiya sonrojado y besándome

Correspondí a ese beso tan tierno y que expresaban todo ese amor en ese beso, el beso del amor de mi vida, ese beso que me hace suspira y transportarme en un mundo donde solo somos él y yo.

_Hoy eh entendido que el amor a veces duele y mucho y que las cosas siempre pasan por algo a veces uno no lo ve así crees que nunca amaras como amaste a tu primer amor, y no digo que el primer amor no sea el mejor, siempre será de lo más bello, porque aprendimos a que existe ese sentimiento, pero no siempre el primer amor es el verdadero amor de tu vida y que a veces crees que la tormenta no acabara pero un día despierta y está un sol radiante y el dolor ya solo es un recuerdo._

"_**Mi linda bombón hoy me dijiste algo que me hizo muy feliz ¡Soy el amor de tu vida! Y tu eres el amor de mi vida te amo princesa y siempre hare todo por ser el único amor de tu vida, gracias por ser mi princesa"**_

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

Aquí dejándoles otro capítulo más espero les esté gustando y disfrutando, dije que sería el último capítulo, pero mi amiga y otras personas me animan a que siga así que seguiré con esta historia, eh tardado en publicar por cuestiones de la universidad. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	15. Capítulo 15 La cabaña

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Aclaraciones: Este es un fic dedicado a la pareja Serena y Seiya perdón si se entendió que era un Serena y Darien. **

**Capítulo 15. "La cabaña"**

Estoy muy emocionada mañana nos iremos a una cabaña a pasar el fin de semana con nuestros novios Mina, Amy, Lita y yo, es una cabaña a la que iban de chiquitos Seiya, yaten y Taiki con sus padres, dicen que es un lugar muy hermoso con un lago y paisajes muy hermosos. Al principio mi mamita hermosa y mi papi bello no querían dejarme ir porque estaríamos solos y me pedían que mi hermano Sammy nos acompañaran no ¡Que oso llevar a mi hermano a cuidarnos! jajaja pero Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Zafiro hablaron con mis papás pidiéndoles permiso para Mina y yo que nos dejaran ir, también hablaron con la mamá de Amy y con la tía de Lita para explicarles que solo iríamos a pasar el fin de semana en una cabaña para acampar y que ellos nos amaban y serian incapaz de faltarnos el respeto a ellos, a nosotras y a ellos mismos, que ha ese campamento iban más a campantes no estaríamos solos y la cabaña tenía 2 recamaras una para las chicas otra para los chicos, pero si se sentían más cómodos dormiríamos en diferentes cabañas, como no queriendo aceptaron dijeron que mejor que avisemos a irnos así sin avisar y nos dieron el permiso, las chicas y yo preparamos las maletas y ultimamos los detalles con nuestros novios respecto a la comida y todo como esas cosas.

- ¡Creí que nunca nos dirían permiso! – comento Amy

- ¡Yo igual, creí que mi tía no me dejaría! – dijo Lita

- ¡Lo importante es que nos dieron permiso y pasaremos un hermoso fin de semana, es genial que nuestras vacaciones comiencen con este bello viaje! – dijo Mina

- ¡Sí Mina!, bueno apurémonos los chicos no tardaran en venir por nosotros – dije sonriendo

**###########################################**

**FLASHBACK**

_- Serena, quiero pedirte perdón por haber hecho las cosas así sin hablarlo de frente por fallarte, pero como te dije las cosas se dieron, pero quería que no tuvieras una mala impresión por eso en esta oportunidad que tuve de venir a México quise venir a verte porque quiero y necesito tu perdón, ¡Por favor Serena! ¿Me perdonas? – dijo Darien apenado_

_- Darien, no es tan fácil pedir perdón, ¿te imaginas cuanto sufrí por eso?, ¿Por qué no diste la cara y no tuviste el valor suficiente? – dije un poco alzando la voz_

_- Serena, claro que lo imagino, pero esto no lo hice por querer esto se dio y me siento mal contigo por eso necesitaba hablar contigo y que me perdones – dijo Darien_

_- ¡Darien te perdone hace mucho y sabes te agradezco! – dije mirándolo a los ojos_

_- ¿Agradecerme? – dijo Darien intrigado y sorprendido_

_- ¡Si, gracias por dejarme!, porque gracias ello conocí al amor de mi vida y si tu vieras seguido conmigo nunca lo viera conocido, porque yo jamás te hubiera sido infiel, pero gracias por todo, por esos momentos en mi vida que me hiciste muy feliz y me diste amor y no te preocupes yo te perdono Darien, se feliz – dije con una gran sonrisa y sincera_

_- ¡Ok, también tu gracias por todo tu amor y por ese tiempo! Y bueno aquí termina esto como debía de ser y espero podamos ser amigos algún día te deseo lo mejor y que seas muy feliz a lado del amor de tu vida – dijo Darien sonriendo_

_- ¡Gracias! – dije respondiendo con una sonrisa_

_- ¿Te puedo dar un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla? – pregunto Darien_

_- ¡Claro que si Darien! – dije sonriendo, le di el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla y el a mi_

_- ¡Gracias, cuídate y te deseo lo mejor! – dijo Darien_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- Darien ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Toya

- Todo bien primo ¿Por qué? – pregunto el pelinegro

- Porque te noto raro, desde ese día que fuiste a hablar con Serena, estas muy pensativo ¿Qué paso ese día? – Pregunto Toya – Darien le conto todo lo que platicaron ese día con Serena y todo lo que se dijeron –

- Darien, ya ¿no estás seguro que hiciste lo mejor al dejar a Serena acaso? – pregunto Toya

- ¡No, es eso! – dijo el pelinegro

- ¿Entonces qué es? – dijo Toya

- Pues pienso que duramos años y ella dice que Seiya así se llama su novio que tienen unos cuantos meses es el amor de su vida, ¿y entonces yo?, ¿dónde quedo yo? y todos estos años ¿que fui yo en su vida? – Dijo Darien

- ¡Darien! Y te has preguntando ¿Qué fue para ti todos esos años y que dejaste por Kakyuu?, digo esas misma preguntas seria para Serena hacia ti – dijo Toya

- ¡Serena es y será lo más importante en mi vida!, lo que paso con Kakyuu se dio sin buscarlo y no me arrepiento de la decisión – dijo Darien

- ¡Entonces no entiendo porque te haces esas preguntas!, porque para mí es como si te viera dado duro el saber que ella tiene a alguien y ya te olvido ¿acaso es el orgullo el que te tiene así? – dijo Toya

- ¡Tal vez, no lo sé! – dijo Darien pensativo

- ¿Te duele saber que tiene a alguien que ame más de lo que te amaba a ti? – pregunto Toya

- ¡No, tal vez el orgullo como dices que yo tanto años saber que no eh signifique nada para ella y ese en poco tiempo se convirtió en su todo! – dijo Darien

- ¡Cuidado con esos pensamientos y sentimientos Darien! – dijo Toya

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto intrigado Darien

- ¡Porque espero no después salgas con que te arrepientes de a ver dejado a Serena y hagas sufrir a Kakyuu porque ella te ama y bueno espero que no te confundas y sepas que es lo mejor y no sufras tu ni nadie porque estimo a Serena, a Kakyuu y tu más que mi primo eres mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti! – dijo Toya

- ¡Gracias primo por tus palabras y no te preocupes ok! – dijo Darien sonriendo

- Chicos ¿Ya listos para irnos de viaje? – Pregunto Kakyuu

- ¡Si, vamos! – dijo Toya

- Sera el mejor fin de semana pasarlo con ustedes y con mi amor – dijo Samira la novia de Toya

- Así será ¿Verdad amor? – dijo Kakyuu a Darien

- ¡Así será amor! – dijo Darien

**########################################**

Los chicos pasaron por nosotros Yaten, Seiya, Mina y yo nos fuimos en el auto de los hermanos Kou y Taiki, Zafiro, Lita y Amy en el auto de Zafiro. Viajamos como dos horas de carretera, cuando Seiya dijo que íbamos llegando se veía el lago y las cabañas era hermoso el paisaje y sus áreas verdes increíbles, nuestra cabaña estaba un poco retirada y cerca de un bosque que hacía más hermosa la vista.

- ¡Llegamos es aquí! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Que hermoso es este lugar! – dije

- Muy hermoso – dijo Mina

- Chicas vamos a meter las maletas y las cosas – dijo Lita – todas asistimos –

- Pues nosotros vamos a ayudarlas y preparar lo de la carne asada y la lunada no hermanitos – dijo Taiki

- ¡Sí, vamos! – dijeron Yaten, Seiya y Zafiro

Después de desempacar y repartirnos las recamaras quedamos Lita y Amy, Seiya y Yaten, Zafiro y Taiki y Mina y yo eran cuatro recamaras y como dijeron nuestros novios niñas con niñas y niños con niños eso es lo que hace especial a nuestros novios que son unos caballeros y nos respetan.

Mina y Yaten se fueron a pasear al bosque y alrededores de la cabaña, Taiki y Amy fueron a ver unas ruinas arqueológicas cerca de la cabaña, Lita y Zafiro fueron a un pueblo cerca de las cabañas, Seiya y yo fuimos a dar un paseo en el lancha en el lago tan romántico escena, cada día que pasa amo a mi novio es sin duda el amor de mi vida.

El atardecer comenzaba y en el lago se reflejaba el sol, se oían cantar a los pajaritos, el ambiente era tan romántico, yo miraba a Seiya a los ojos fijamente y el a mí, no era necesario hablar nuestros ojos decían esas palabras y solo sonreíamos tomados de la mano.

- ¡Serena eres lo más bello que me ha pasado, eres el amor de mi vida! – dijo Seiya con esa mirada que me enamora

- ¡Seiya, tu eres lo más importante y hermoso en mi vida! – dije sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos

- Serena quiero ser tu único amor para toda la vida – dijo Seiya sonrojado y con un brillo en sus ojos

- ¡Eres y serás mi único amor Seiya! Y yo quiero ser tu único amor por siempre y para siempre – dije mirándolo a los ojos

- ¡Ya lo eres mi bombón! – dijo Seiya acercándose a mi lentamente

- ¡Seiy…! – fui interrumpida por un beso tierno, donde se unen nuestros labios y nuestros sentimientos para ser uno solo, el tiempo se para al estar en tus brazos, todo se olvida al sentir tus labios con los míos y ese beso que nunca se olvida así como el momento, Acaricio esa sensación, nos embriagamos de nosotros, nos contemplamos, nos añoramos, nos deseamos y nos degustamos, un instante sin consciencia, una imagen, un tú, un yo, un lugar, un nosotros y el beso.

Después de un rato más Seiya y yo llegamos a la cabaña ya estaba Amy, Taiki, Lita y Zafiro, los saludamos y me dirigí a bañarme y a ponerme algo cómodo para la lunada.

De rato llegó Mina y Yaten tan juntitos parecían dos tortolitos llenos de amor, se fueron a poner algo cómodo para la lunada, Los chicos fueron a poner la parrilla y todo el necesario para la carne asada, nosotras nos encargamos de lo que faltaba de la comida y postre. – ¡Estoy muy feliz amigas, Taiki me enamora cada día más! – Dijo Amy sonriendo – Te entiendo Amy yo estoy igual con mi Zafiro – Comento Lita, – ¡Sí, yo estoy igual o más loca por mi Yatencito! – Dijo Mina sonriendo – ¡Pues que les puedo decir yo, estoy locamente enamorada de Seiya es el amor de mi vida! – Dije sonrojada – Amigas estamos pasando la mejor época de nuestras vidas, hay que aprovecharla y ser feliz cada momento – Dijo Mina – ¡Así es Mina pero con responsabilidad! – Dijo Amy – ¡Claro Amy todo siempre con respeto y cuidado! – Dijo Mina – Bueno hay que apurarnos si nos nuestros amores se desesperaran – Dijo Lita – ¡Sí! – Respondimos todas.

- Saben este ha sido uno de mis mejores días – dijo Zafiro

- ¡Para mi igual! – dijo Yaten

- ¡El amor nos pegó duro eh! – dijo Seiya

- ¡El amor es lo más hermoso que existe! – dijo Taiki

- Así, es hermano y yo cada día amo a mi bombón – dijo Seiya

- ¡Todos amamos mucho a nuestras novias! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Bueno hay que apurar a las chicas no creen! – dijo Zafiro

- ¡Si, hay que apurarlas, vamos! – Dijo Yaten – Todos asistieron con la cabeza –

Ya entrando la noche comenzamos a comer la carne asada que los chicos preparaban y asaban, comimos quesadillas, arroz, frijoles refritos con mucha salsa que preparamos las chicas y de postre una ensalada de frutas y ensalada de manzana, todos quedamos a reventar de llenos, para eso Mina puso música del equipo de sonido que llevamos pusieron música movible para bailar yo me animaba mucho a bailar, no podía creerlo Amy y Taiki no paraban de bailar, – ¡Bombón bailemos ¿Sí?, todos están bailando y disfrutando ¡Por favor! – Dijo Seiya – ¡Pero no sé bailar! – Dije apenada – ¡Solo siente la canción, es más yo te guio ¿Sí? – Dijo Seiya sonriendo, así que Seiya me convenció de bailar y con esa mirada ¡Ash odio que no le puedo decir que no con esa mirada!, así que me hizo bailar una canción muy rítmica, al ritmo de esta canción bailamos. – Me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos cerca de la fogata, donde estaban todos bailando a la luz de la luna y la fogata, al ritmo de la música – Me acerco a él y empezó a moverme y a moverse el, con movimientos de caderas y una que otras vueltas juntos sin separar nuestros cuerpos y sin dejar de mirarnos y sonreír, olvidándonos de todos, solo existiendo él y yo.

***~* ****Bahía Azul!****  
****A & X!****  
****Taboo!****  
****(Calor!)Ándate En Brasilia!****  
****(Pasión!)****  
****No Llores Por El!****  
****(No Llores Por El!)****  
****Llorando Se Fue La Que Un Día me hizo Llorar****  
****Llorando Se Fue La Que Un Día me hizo Llorar****  
****Llorando Estará Recordando El Amor****  
****Que Un Día no Supo Cuidar (My Loba!)****  
****Llorando Estará Recordando El Amor****  
****Que Un Día no Supo Cuidar (Brasil!)******

**A Recordação Vai Com Onde Eu Vou****  
****A Recordação Vai Estar Pra Sempre Onde Eu Vou****  
****Dança, Sol Ei Mar Guardarei ni Olhar****  
****O Amor Vais Querer Va Encontrar****  
****Lambando Estarei Ao Lembrari Que Este Amor****  
****Por Um Dia Um Instante Foi Rei****  
****Soca En San Pablo De Noche, La Luna, Las Estrellas****  
****La playa, La Arena Para Olvidarme De Ella****  
****Una Sirena Que Hechiza****  
****Mientras Tomando El Sol Uh! IOh-Oh!****  
****Un Cuerpo Que Pida Ah Gritos****  
****Samba Y Calor Uh! iOhi oh!******

**Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Una Cintura Prende Candela****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****No Se Cansa****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Bailando Así****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Ron Da Fao, Ron Da Fao****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Matadora!****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Velame En La Favela****  
****Velame En La Favela****  
****Velame En La Favela**

- ¡Ves, no que no sabías bailar, si lo haces también! – dijo Seiya susurrando en mi oído

-Es que tú me guías – dije sonrojada

- ¡Solo es cuestión de no pensar, disfrutar y sentir la música! – dijo Seiya

-¡Ok! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Sigamos disfrutando bombón! – dijo Seiya – seguimos bailando ****

**Bahía Azul!****  
****A & X!****  
****Llorando Se Fue La Que Un Día me hizó Llorar****  
****Llorando Se Fue La Que Un Día me hizó Llorar****  
****Llorando Estara Recordando El Amor****  
****Que Un Día no Supo Cuidar (My Loba!)****  
****Llorando Estara Recordando El Amor****  
****Que Un Día no Supo Cuidar (Brasil!)******

**A Recordação Vai Com Onde Eu Vou****  
****A Recordação Vai Estar Pra Sempre Onde Eu Vou****  
****Dança, Sol Ei Mar Guardarei ni Olhar****  
****O Amor Vais Querer Va Encontrar****  
****Lambando Estarei Ao Lembrari Que Este Amor****  
****Por Um Dia Um Instante Foi Rei****  
****Soca En San Pablo De Noche, La Luna, Las Estrellas****  
****La playa, La Arena Para Olvidarme De Ella****  
****Una Sirena Que Hechiza****  
****Mientras Tomando El Sol Uh! IOh-Oh!****  
****Un Cuerpo Que Pida Ah Gritos****  
****Samba Y Calor Uh! iOhi oh!******

**Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Una Cintura Prende Candela****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****No Se Cansa****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Bailando Así****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Ron Da Fao, Ron Da Fao****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****La Luna, Las Estrellas****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Taboo!****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****La Playa, La Arena****  
****Mi nena, Menea!****  
****Bahía Azul!****  
****A & X!****  
****Ándate En Brasilia!****  
****No Llores Por El! *~***

Después de varias piezas, terminamos de bailar y nos sentamos en un tronco que estaba cerca de la fogata, mirándonos a los ojos, comentamos que había sido un gran día y admirando la belleza del lago, la luna y la naturaleza, nos miramos fijamente.

-¡Serena eres mi único amor y siempre lo seras! – dijo Seiya susurrando a mi oído

- ¡Tú siempre lo serás para mi nekito hermoso! – dije mirándolo a sus ojos

- ¡Serena quiero un futuro a tu lado! – dijo sonrojado

- ¡Seiya, yo también! – dije casi susurrándolo y con un gran suspiro, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar y mis mariposas recorrían todo mi cuerpo querían salir

- Bombón, en un futuro no muy lejano ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo? – dijo Seiya nervios y sonrojado (se ve tan tierno así)

- ¡Sí nekito, me quiero casar contigo en un futuro no muy lejano! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Te amo y hoy la luna será testigo de nuestro amor y que ese futuro se cumpla a tu lado que es lo que más deseo mi bombón! – dijo mirándome tiernamente y sonrojado

- ¡Así es mi nekito, Te amo! – dije sonriendo

Nos miramos fijamente y nos fundimos en un beso que dulcemente tiernamente unieron nuestros labios, mientras acariciábamos nuestras espaldas y nos pegábamos más uno al otro, sin dejar de besarnos, hasta que necesitamos respirar.

"_Sin duda alguna esa es la velada más romántica y perfecta que eh pasado a lado del amor de mi vida mi Seiya Kou y estoy segura que es con el hombre que quiero pasar toda mi vida, a lado de él, siempre será el amor de mi vida. _

_Yo no soy experta en el amor y en los besos y se __el beso es el alimento del amor__  
__el beso perfecto es besar a la persona q amas y te ama__.__"_

************ Comentarios ************

**EstrellaBlanca:** Gracias por seguir leyendo y bueno aún sigue la historia a ver qué pasa con Darien ok ;)

**Pinupdrees:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animaron mucho ya que soy nueva en esto ¡Gracias! y espero sigas hasta el final la historia, tu comentario me anima para seguir y leer este fic.

**Anónimo:** Creo que siempre aclare que era un fic Serena y Seiya, pero tal vez me falto en la descripción una disculpa.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

Aquí dejándoles otro capítulo más espero les esté gustando y disfrutando, eh tardado en publicar por cuestiones de la universidad. ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	16. Capítulo 16 Encuentro

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Aclaraciones: Este es un fic dedicado a la pareja Serena y Seiya perdón si se entendió que era un Serena y Darien.**

**Capítulo 16. "Encuentro"**

Hoy es un día muy hermoso la mañana cálida, los pajarillos cantan tan fuerte que me han despertado miro a la ventana y es hermoso ver el lago y ese bosque dan una maravillosa vista.

Estoy tan cómoda no quisiera levante, pero debo hacerlo, volteo a mi alrededor y no esta Mina al parecer madrugo. – Tocan la puerta – Adelante pasen –

- ¡Buenos días hermosa princesa! – dijo Seiya con el desayuno en mano con una bella rosa roja

- ¡Buenos días mi nekito bello! – dando un abrazo y beso

- Te traje el desayuno amor y una rosa roja para que alegre tu día porque nunca podrá opacar tu belleza mi bombón ¿Cómo amaneciste? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Hay mi nekito tan bello, Te Amo! Amanecí muy bien ¿Y tú? – dije sonriendo

- Muy bien feliz porque estoy con el amor de mi vida – dijo Seiya sonriendo y llenándola de besos

Comenzamos a desayunar Seiya y yo nos dábamos de desayunar en la boca entre besos y platica desayunábamos muy felizmente tranquilos.

- ¡Buenos días! ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Mina

- Claro que si Mina pasa – respondimos Seiya y yo

- ¡Gracias! Quería preguntarles si quieren ir con nosotros a las ruinas Taiki y Amy nos contaron y bueno Yaten quiere ir y bueno queremos saber si van con nosotros ¿Qué dicen van? – pregunto Mina

- Estaría bien, ¿vamos Seiya? – pregunte sonriendo

- ¡Sí vamos sirve que conocemos más por estos alrededores! – dijo sonriendo

- ¡Genial, entonces los esperamos en la sala! – dijo Mina

- ¡Ok Mina! – Respondimos – Mina sonrió y salió del cuarto –

- Amor te dejo para que te cambies, te espero con los demás ok – se acerca y se despide de beso y se retira con la charola donde llevo el desayuno

Me levante de la cama, lave mis dientes, rápidamente me maquillé solo un poco de maquillaje, rubor y gloss. Me puse algo cómodo para el paseo y salí de la habitación a la sala ya todos me estaban esperando, nos fuimos caminando no estaba muy retirado de la cabaña pero para estar más cómodos sin pendientes de autos.

- Podemos también ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo no creen – dijo Yaten

- Si, hay hermosas artesanías en el pueblo e ir a comer – dijo Mina

- Me agrada la idea – dije sonriendo

- ¡Sí! – respondieron los demás

Llegando a las ruinas estuvimos recorriendo el lugar, era grandioso, recorriendo todo el lugar y disfrutando de la vista se nos pasó el rato.

- No sé ustedes pero yo tengo hambre – dijo Yaten

- ¡Yo igual! – dije sonriendo

- Pues vamos a comer al pueblo ¿Les parece? – pregunto Lita

- ¡Sí! – respondimos todos

Salimos de las ruinas y caminamos hacia el pueblo no quedaba tan lejos y el clima era fresco no abochornaba y estaba nublado ideal para caminar y disfrutar del paisaje y la compañía.

************ ############################# ************

- ¡Tengo hambre amor! – dijo Samira

- ¡Si, ya hace hambre vamos a comer! – dijo Toya

- ¿Qué le parece ir a comer al pueblo? – pregunto Kakyuu

- ¡Me agrada la idea amor! ¿Qué dicen ustedes? – dijo Darien

- ¡Si, vamos! – dijeron todos

************ ############################# ************

Al llegar al pueblo había varios lugares para comer típica comida del pueblo, casi todos los lugares estaba llenos hasta que encontramos un lugar que tenía varios lugares decidimos entrar antes de que se llenara este estaba un poco alejado ya que los demás estaban más céntricos igual por eso estaban llenos, el lugar era algo colorido y con un ambiente agradable, nos sentamos enseguida una señora muy amable nos dio la carta con el menú le agradecimos la amabilidad y empezamos a leer el menú.

Amy escogió pozole, Taiki sopes, Mina y Yaten gorditas de queso, Lita y Zafiro tacos dorados, Seiya y yo enchiladas y de tomar todos escogimos refresco Coca-Cola, la señora tomo cada una de las órdenes y dijo que en unos momentos nos traían nuestras órdenes.

Después de unos minutos llegaron dos jóvenes y nos traían las bebidas y algo de botana como chicharrones y fruta picada en lo que salían nuestra orden, agradecimos y comimos un poco de botana y platicando de todo un poco.

-Iré al baño no tardo – dijo Seiya

- ¡Ok! – respondimos todos

Cuando salió del baño Seiya y se dirigía a nuestra mesa alguien toco su hombro.

- ¡Hola Seiya, que gusto verte! – dijo la pelirroja

- ¡Kakyuu, que sorpresa verte! ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Seiya

- Muy bien ¿y tú? – dijo sonriendo Kakyuu

- Muy bien muy feliz ¿Vienes sola? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡No, a mira vienen entrando te voy a presentar a mi novio, a su prima y a una amiga! – dijo sonriendo Kakyuu

- Ok – dijo Seiya

- Amor te presento a Seiya, Seiya él es Darien, Darien él es Seiya – dijo Kakyuu

- ¡Mucho gusto! – dijo Seiya estrechando la mano a Darien

- ¡El gusto es mío! – dijo correspondiendo al saludo

- Ellos son Toya y Samira – dijo Kakyuu

- ¡Mucho gusto! – dijo Seiya estrechando la mano a Toya y saludando de beso en la mejilla a Samira

- ¡El gusto es nuestro! – dijeron Toya y Samira

- ¿Estas solo aquí Seiya? – dijo Kakyuu

- No, vengo con mis hermanos con sus novias, dos amigos, mi novia y yo – dijo Seiya

- ¡Aaaah ok! Me gustaría saludar a Taiki y a Yaten – dijo Kakyuu

- ¡Pues vamos! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si vamos! – dijo Kakyuu

Seiya está tardando y ya trajeron la comida, en eso veo que viene acompañado de una pelirroja y vienen acompañados de otras tres personas. ¡Dios cuando se acercar me quedo fría no puede ser Darien aquí! Mina y amy también se quedan sorprendidas y solo nos miramos una a otra.

-¡Taiki y Yaten! Tenía ganas de saludarlos hace mucho que no hablamos – dijo Kakyuu

- ¡Hola, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! – dijo Taiki parándose a saludarla de beso

- ¡Vaya sorpresa! – dijo Yaten

- Bueno te presento a Serena ella es mi novia, Mina es la novia de Yaten, Amy novia de Taiki, Lita y Zafiro y ella es Kakyuu – dijo Seiya

- ¡Mucho gusto! – respondimos todos

- ¡El gusto es mío! Les voy a presentar a mi novio Darien, Toya y Samira – dijo Kakyuu

- ¡Mucho gusto! – respondieron todos

- ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer con nosotros? – dijo Seiya

- ¡No, no queremos interrumpir! – dijo Darien

- ¡Si ustedes quieren comer juntos y mejor otro día! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Si, bueno nos vemos un gusto verlos de nuevo! – dijo Kakyuu

Que incomodo fue eso la cara de Darien al ver que Seiya el que estaba a su lado era mi novio, y bueno la famosa Kakyuu ex novia de Yaten era la actual novia de Darien por la que me dejaron Mina se quedó fría, sin palabras la comida fue seriedad, Yaten sabía que Mina supo que esa era Kakyuu y quería hablar con Mina a solas.

Terminamos de comer y yo propuse irnos no me sentía a gusto con la presencia de Darien que no dejaba de mirarme, realmente me molestaba que estuviera viéndome. Todos dijeron que sí que nos fuéramos, Amy y Taiki dijeron que ellos se quedarían un rato más en el pueblo que si no queríamos ir con ellos Lita y Zafiro dijeron que si, Yaten dijo que quería ir con Mina a caminar al jardín solos (Yaten quería decirle a Mina que ver a Kakyuu no significo nada para el que no estuviera preocupa ni pensativa como estuvo en la comida), yo le dije a Seiya que regresáramos a la cabaña él dijo que sí.

************ ############################# ************

- Darien ¿Qué paso? Desde que Seiya dijo que era novio de Serena no dejaste de mirarlos cada gesto, cada movimiento ¿Qué pasa primo? – pregunto Toya

- ¡No sé primo, no sé, yo adoro a Kakyuu pero saber que otro en unos cuantos meses se convirtió en el amor de su vida de Serena que yo que fueron años, no sé me molesta y bueno fue tan incómodo! – dijo Darien

- ¿Estás seguro que ya no sientes nada por Serena? – pregunto Toya

- ¡No, yo amo a Kakyuu, sabes ya quiero regresar a España! – dijo Darien enfadado

- ¡Ok, ok regresemos pasado mañana, pero espero no estés huyendo de sentimientos encontrados! – dijo Toya

- ¡No es que huya, simplemente desde que vi a Serena no puedo quitarme de la mente esa conversación con ella, pero estoy seguro que amo a Kakyuu! – dijo Darien

- ¡Ok, regresemos a España y deberás Darien debes dejar ir ya a Serena si a ti no te amo para ser el amor de su vida pues ni modo tú tienes a Kakyuu ella te ama y tu igual o eso creo y Darien no cometas errores aclara esos pensamientos! – dijo Toya

- ¡No hay nada que aclarar yo estoy seguro amo a Kakyuu! – dijo Darien

- ¡Ok, bueno mañana regresamos a la casa y pasado mañana a España! ¿Te parece Darien? – dijo Toya

- ¡Gracias primo! – dijo Darien

- ¡De nada, siempre te apoyare más que primos somos hermanos! – dijo Toya

- ¡Igual yo Toya! – dijo Darien sonriendo – Toya sonrio y le estrecho la mano –

Darien se quedó muy pensativo y recordando la plática en la casa de Serena y lo del restaurante del pueblo.

************ ############################# ************

Caminamos un buen tramo del pueblo hacia la cabaña tomados de la mano.

- Serena ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Nada! ¿Por qué? – pregunte

- Es por tu ex ¿Cierto? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Mi ex! – dije asustada

- ¡Sí por Darien! ¿Sentiste algo por el al verlo hoy? – pregunto Seiya deteniéndonos junto a una banca

- ¡Nada, me sentía incomoda porque no quiero que nada ni nadie te haga dudar de mi amor, porque tú eres el amor de mi vida! – dije mirando los ojos azules de Seiya

- ¡Amor yo confió en ti y te amo tu eres el amor de mi vida! – dijo Seiya abrazándome fuerte y terminando con un beso que solo lo terminaríamos cuando necesitáramos respirar

Después de varios besos decidimos regresar a la cabaña, llegamos a la cabaña, estuvimos un rato sentados viendo el lago y los patos que había cerca de él, disfrutando de la naturaleza, a Seiya le llego un mensaje diciendo que Mina y Yaten no llegarían a la cabaña que no nos preocupáramos. Seiya y yo reímos enserio esos dos seguro tendrán una noche muy especial, Zafiro y Lita llegaron a la cabaña por el auto de Zafiro y nos dijeron que llegarían tarde se quedarían a la fiesta del pueblo con Taiki y Amy.

Seiya propuso ver una películas y hacer palomitas y tener una tarde-noche agradable yo le dije que sí y nos dirigimos a buscar la películas y después a hacer la palomitas y servir los refrescos.

La tarde era algo fresca y de la nada comenzó a llover fuertemente por lo cual Taiki nos mandó un mensaje diciendo que llegarían hasta que parara de llover (al parecer era una lluvia de toda la noche) y si no paraba de llover se quedarían a dormir en el pueblo porque no querían conducir así con esa lluvia tan fuerte.

Comenzamos a ver la primera película, comiendo las palomitas con la luz apagadas solo con las lámparas de la sala. Estábamos sentados en la alfombra.

- ¡Amor hace un poco de frio! – dije frotándome los brazos

- ¡Si hace algo de frio! Prenderé la chimenea ¿Si quieres? – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si amor! – respondí sonriendo aun frotándome los brazos

- ¡Ya mi amor! – Dijo Seiya sentándose junto a mí y abrazándome a él fuerte mente y susurrando – yo te daré de mi calor bombón –

– Sonrojada – ¡Gracias amor! – me abrase fuertemente a el –

************ Comentarios ************

Gracias por sus Reviews y bueno aquí dejándoles este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado. Cuéntenme ¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo?, ¿Qué creen que pase realmente con Darien? Y ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?.

**EstrellaBlanca:** Jajajajaja no eh escrito algo parecido a lo que quieres pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo y tratare de no decepcionarlos.

**Pinupdrees:** Muchas gracias por estar atenta en las actualizaciones y por tomarte tiempo de leerla.

**Anónimo:** Claro que la historia aún sigue hasta que el cuerpo y la imaginación aguante.

**N****ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc.**

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	17. Capítulo 17 Llamada

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 17. "Llamada"**

La tarde era algo fresca y de la nada comenzó a llover fuertemente por lo cual Taiki nos mandó un mensaje diciendo que llegarían hasta que parara de llover (al parecer era una lluvia de toda la noche) y si no paraba de llover se quedarían a dormir en el pueblo porque no querían conducir así con esa lluvia tan fuerte.

Comenzamos a ver la primera película, comiendo las palomitas con la luces apagadas solo con las lámparas de la sala. Estábamos sentados en la alfombra.

- ¡Amor hace un poco de frio! – dije frotándome los brazos

- ¡Si hace algo de frio! Prenderé la chimenea ¿Si quieres? – dijo Seiya

- ¡Si amor! – respondí sonriendo aun frotándome los brazos

- ¡Ya mi amor! – Dijo Seiya sentándose junto a mí y abrazándome a él fuerte mente y susurrando – yo te daré de mi calor bombón –

– Sonrojada – ¡Gracias amor! – me abrase fuertemente a el – El me pego más a su pecho, sentía que mi corazón se quería salir de lo rápido que latía, un calor empecé a sentir y mis mejillas seguramente estaban sonrojadas, me pegue más a su pecho abrazándolo por la cintura el me correspondió abrazándome y acariciando mis mejillas, tomo mi barbilla mirándonos fijamente, se acercaba poco a poco sin dejar de mirarnos, sentíamos nuestras respiraciones hasta que sus labios se unieron a los míos, un beso lleno de amor y ternura que entre caricias se fue haciendo un poco más apasionado y no separábamos nuestros labios hasta que nos hizo falta la respiración, respirábamos y suspiramos y nuestros labios volvían a unirse y hacerse uno solo, yo acariciaba su cabello y Seiya acariciaba mi espalda el beso se hacía un poco más apasionado, yo no podía pensar en nada que no fuera ese beso y esas caricias que me hacían estremecer y que pasara lo que pasara sabía que él era el amor de mi vida, pero pronto fue interrumpido ese momento mágico al sonar mi móvil no queriendo abrí mis ojos y deje de besar a Seiya el hizo un gesto de desacuerdo y me pego más a él y sin dejar de besarme – ¡Sei..Seiya puede ser una emergencia, pueden ser Amy o Mina! – Dije tratando de sepárame de Seiya – ¡Mmmm no respondas bombón! – Pedía Seiya susurrando mi oído – ¡Amor espera ahorita deja contestar! – Dije seriamente y separándome de Seiya tome mi móvil y al ver quien llamaba quede fría, Seiya noto mi reacción – ¿Quién te llama princesa? – Dijo preocupado – Quede muda por unos minutos – ¿No vas a contestar? – Pregunto el pelinegro – Dejo de sonar el móvil – ¿Quiera Serena? Que te pusiste así – Pregunto Seiya preocupado – ¡Era.. Darien! – Dije temerosa a la reacción de Seiya de cómo lo tomaría – ¡Mmmm Darien! – Dijo molesto y su cara de enojo y mirada llena de celos – No sé para que llamo, tal vez se equivocó de numero – Dije para tratar de calmar a Seiya – ¡Claro Serena por favor, si ese tipo no te quitaba la mirada no me digas que se equivocó de número no soy tonto! – Dijo exaltado y enojado se puso de pie – ¡Seiya yo no tengo la culpa de eso y que me llame, ni siquiera respondí! – Dije parándome y acercándome a él – ¡Lo sé, pero me da coraje que después de varios meses te busque, si ya te pidió perdón que más quiere – Dijo exaltado Seiya – ¡Seiya, tu sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, que el encontrarme con Darien, el que haya llamado no cambian mis sentimientos por ti, porque por Darien solo puede haber cariño por lo que fue en mi vida, pero es pasado, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro con quien quiero pasar mi vida y a quien amo – Dije tomándolo de las mano y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos azules que me enamoran – ¡Lo sé, Serena disculpa mis celos pero no me gusta que te busque! – Dijo agachando su mirada – ¿Confías en mi Seiya? – Pregunte – ¡En ti si, en él no puedo confiar! – Dijo con seriedad el pelinegro – ¡Pues yo solamente te amo a ti y quiero un futuro contigo nekito bello! – Dije sonriendo, abrazándolo a mí y besando sus labios tiernamente, él correspondió pegándome a él y besándome, después se separó poco a poco – Bombón es tarde debemos dormir, ¡Buenas noches y dulces sueños! – Dijo dándome un beso tierno en mis labios y se retiró a su habitación.

Yo lo vi marcharse y me sentí triste sé que Seiya estaba celoso pero yo lo amo a él, él es el amor de mi vida con quien quiero compartir mi vida y también pensaba y me sacaba de onda esa llamada de Darien ¿Qué es lo que quiere?, ¿Para qué llamo? Y a la vez molesta porque su llamada interrumpió el momento mágico que tenía, así que no me quedo más que apagar la video, tv y recoger los vasos y traste de las palomitas eh irme a acostar a mi cama.

Toda la noche no pude dormir muy bien, en la mañana desperté y vi una rosa a mi lado y una nota, tome la rosa y la olí y vi la nota – _Amor sé que ayer me ganaron los celos, pero como no celar al amor de mi vida eres la mujer que muchos desearían tener a su lado, pero soy el dueño de tu amor y creo en ti y en nuestro amor ¡Te Amo mi princesa bombón! _– Suspire y sonreí salí de mi habitación a buscar a mi nekito y oí voces en el comedor eran Amy, Taiki, Lita, Zafiro y Seiya platicando de que estuvo muy fuerte la lluvia, al parecer Mina y Yaten aún no llegaban esos picarones, me acerque al comedor para desayunar con ellos.

- ¡Buenos días! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Buenos días Serena! – respondieron

- ¡Buenos días mi amor! – dijo Seiya dándome un beso y abrazándome

- ¡Buen día mi nekito bello! – dije correspondiendo al beso

- ¿Cómo durmieron ayer ustedes? – pregunto Amy

- ¡Muy bien Amy vimos unas películas y fuimos a dormir! Y ¿ustedes? – dijo Seiya

- ¡Muy bien Lita y yo dormimos en una habitación, Taiki y Zafiro en otra! – dijo Amy

- ¡Qué bueno! – dijimos Seiya y yo

- Al parecer los que la pasaron bien fueron Yaten y Mina – dijo Taiki

- ¡Jajajaja seguro hermano! – dijo Seiya riendo

- ¡Como son! – dije sonriendo

Seguimos desayunado y platicando, oímos que alguien entro a la cabaña y eran Mina y Yaten normales entraron al comedor.

- ¡Hola, buenos días! – dijo Mina sonriendo

- ¡Buenos días! – respondimos todos

- ¿Ya desayunaron? – pregunto Amy

- ¡Sí, ya desayunamos Amy gracias! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Bueno creo que debemos ir acomodando las cosas para regresar a casa! – dijo Taiki

- Si tienes razón – dijo Amy

- ¡Bueno pues a empacar! – dije no muy animada ya que me gusto estar en la cabaña

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Mina

Las chicas nos fuimos a las habitaciones, estando en la habitación Mina y yo.

- ¡Mina! – dije

- ¿Qué paso Serena? – dijo Mina sonriendo

- Eso es lo que digo ¿Qué paso anoche tú y yaten? – dije un poco apenada

- ¡Jajajajajaja Serena curiosa! Mira vamos a apurarnos y vamos con Amy y Lita y les cuento va – dijo Mina sonriendo

- ¡Ok! – dije sonriendo

Seguimos empacando y cuando terminamos fuimos con todo y nuestras maletas con Amy y Lita.

-¡Hola chicas! – dijo Mina sonriendo

- ¡Hola! – respondieron

- ¿terminaron de empacar? – pregunte

- Sí, juntamente acabamos de terminar – dijo Amy

- ¡Bueno chicas les quiero contar algo! – dijo mina sonriendo

- ¿Qué? Cuéntanos – dijeron Amy y Lita

**FLASHBACK**

- ¡Mina! – sentándose en una banca en el jardín principal del pueblo

- Dime Yaten – dijo con seriedad

- ¿Estas enojada? – pregunto Yaten

- ¡No, solo que no me esperaba ver a Kakyuu en este lugar! – dijo algo triste

- Pero Mina ella no significa nada para mí ya tu sabes que a la que amo es a ti y siempre será así porque tú me has enseñado lo que es el verdadero amor mi princesita de venus – dijo Yaten acariciando su mejilla y abrazándola a él fuertemente

- ¡Aaaaaws mi Yatencito, te amo! – dijo mina abrazándolo fuerte

- Amor creo que lloverá, me cayeron unas gotitas de agua – dijo el peliplateado

- Creo que sí – dijo Mina

Pero eso no les importo y siguieron sentados disfrutando de su compañía y dándose un beso comenzó a llover un poco fuerte y se fueron a refugiar en un negocio cerca del jardín que poco a poco se convirtió en tormenta.

- ¡Mina creo que tendremos que quedarnos en el pueblo esto ya va hacer una tormeta! – dijo el ojiverde

- ¡Creo que si Yaten! – dijo Mina tiritando de frio

- ¡Pues a salir a tomar un taxi de todos modos mojados ya estamos! – Dijo Yaten – Salieron a tomar un taxi todos pasaban ocupados hasta que por fin paso uno desocupado y lo abordaron le dijeron que los llevara a un hotel donde se pudieran quedar, el taxista los llevo a uno cercano, llegaron Yaten le pago al taxista y entraron al hotel, Yaten pidió una habitación. Llegaron a la habitación, Yaten saco unas toallas y batas para darle a Mina y una para él.

- ¡Mina debería meterte a bañar para que no te haga daño! – dijo dando la toalla y la bata

- ¡Ok! – Dijo la rubia tomando la bata y toalla – Sonrió – Yaten

Cuando Mina termino de bañarse Yaten se metió a bañar, al salir de bañarse Yaten llamo al servicio del hotel para que llevaran su ropa a secar y para pedir algo de cenar. Llevaron el servicio a la habitación y se llevaron la ropa para lavandería, Yaten Mina comenzaron a cenar, terminaron de cenar y Mina tenía un poco de frio Yaten se acercó a abrazarla para darle un poco de calor.

- Yaten ¿sabes que eres el amor de mi vida? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Sí lo sé y ¿Tú lo sabes?! – dijo el ojiverde

- ¡Sí lo sé, te amo! – dijo con ternura Mina pegándose más a su pecho

- ¡Te amo Mina! – dijo él ojiverde uniendo sus labios con los de la rubia

Mina correspondía al beso acariciando el cabello plateado de su amor, Yaten la abrazaba de la cintura y acariciaba su espalda haciendo estremecer a la rubia, beso fue siendo cada vez más, más apasionado, el peliplateado llevo sus labios al cuello de la rubia haciendo suspirar y estremecer más, a Yaten le gusto ver esa reacción de su rubia y siguió llenándola de besos en su cuello, Mina dio unos pequeños gemidos y llevo sus labios al cuello del peliplateado haciéndolo estremecer, entre besos y caricias llegaron a la cama Yaten la recostó con cuidado y delicadeza sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y sin dejar de besarla, poco a poco quito la bata de Mina observando y deleitándose mirando el cuerpo de su rubia acaricio sus senos haciendo a Mina gemir un poco más fuerte, Mina quito poco a poco la bata del peliplateado acariciando su espalda y pelándolo más a su cuerpo, entre más besos y caricias Yaten y Mina recorrieron e hicieron cada parte de sus cuerpos suyos Yaten susurro en el oído de la rubia – ¡Eres mía amor! – ¡Y tu mío Yaten! – Dijo sonrojada la rubia. Durmieron abrazados, en la mañana cuando despertaron lo único que les cubría era una sábana blanca.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¿Y no te dolió Mina? – pregunte un poco sonrojada

- Un poco al principio, pero Yaten es un caballero y me besaba y acariciaba para minimizar el dolor y lo hacía lento y con delicadeza – dijo Mina sonrojada

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Lita

- ¡Les mentiría si les dijera que no, me encanto es lo más hermoso y más si es con el amor de tu vida y si lo haces enamorada! – dijo Mina con un brillo especial en sus ojos

- ¡Mina ¿Se cuidaron?! – dijo Amy

- Amy si nos cuidamos no te preocupes – dijo sonriendo Mina

- ¡Ok Mina! – dijo Amy

- Y ¿Ustedes no aún nada de nada con sus novios? – pregunto Mina

- ¡No, no Mina aun no como crees! – dijo Amy sonrojada

- ¡Yo sí! – dijo Lita

- ¡Enserio! – todas respondimos sorprendidas

- ¡Sí, fue antes de este paseo y bueno opino igual que Mina es algo hermoso y bueno es que amo a Zafiro y él fue muy tierno conmigo! – dijo Lita sonrojada

- ¡Ok! – respondimos todas

- ¿Y tú Serena ya con Seiya? – pregunto Mina

- ¡No aún no! ayer creí que seria, pero nos interrumpió una llamada y mira que me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso a Seiya e ignorar la llamada, era Darien y bueno como me saque de onda Seiya vio mi reacción y cuando me pregunto le dije y se molestó total que se fue a dormir celoso – dije

- ¡Hay ese Darien, arruino el momento! – dijo Mina

- Pero ¿Ya se arregló todo o siguen molestos? – pregunto Lita

- Todo bien en la mañana me dejo una rosa roja y una nota de perdón por lo de ayer de que se puso celoso – dije sonriendo

- ¡Pues eso es lo importante que todo está bien! – dijo Amy

- ¡Chicas vine por su maletas ya en 15 minutos nos vamos! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Sí! – respondimos

Taiki se llevó las maletas y en 15 minutos salimos nosotras para emprender el viaje de regreso todo el camino estuvimos escuchando música.

Al llegar a mi casa Seiya se me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a bajar mi maleta, pasó a saludar a mis papás, después salí a despedirlo.

- ¡Amor, perdóname por los celos y arruinar este día! – dijo sonrojado Seiya

- ¡Mi amor no hay nada que perdonar ok solo confía en nuestro amor! – Dije sonriendo y dándole un beso dulce y tierno Seiya correspondió al beso pegándome más a él, nos separamos después de unos minutos y nos despedimos – ¡Buenas noches amor, dulces sueños! – Dijo Seiya – ¡Buenas noches amor! –Dije sonriendo nos despedimos con un último beso y ente a mi casa – suena mi móvil – sonreí – Seiya mi amor – Dije pero al ver quien era quite mi sonrisa – ¡Era Darien otra vez! – Decidí responder la llamada –

- ¡Bu..bueno! – respondí

- ¡Serena! ¿Podemos vernos mañana? – dijo Darien

- ¿Para qué Darien? – dije

- Regreso a Madrid y quiero despedirme de ti ¡Por favor Serena ven a verme mañana a las 3:00 p.m. en el café del centro donde íbamos juntos antes! – dijo Darien

- ¡No lo sé Darien! – dije dudosa

- ¡Por favor Serena te estaré esperando ahí! – dijo Darien

- ¡Lo pensare! – le dije y termine la llamada

Todo esa noche me quede pensando en si debía o no ir a ver a Darien y ¿para qué quiere verme?, ¿Debo decirle a Seiya de esta llamada? Y si debo o no ir a verlo ¿Qué hago?

************ Comentarios ************

Hola aquí dejándoles otro capítulo más espero sea de su agrado, tarde en actualizar por cuestiones de la universidad ¡Gracias por su reviews! Ustedes que creen serena ¿Debería ir a ver a Darien o no? y ¿Por qué?

**EstrellaBlanca:** Jajajajaja claro las reconciliaciones siempre son las mejores.

**Pinupdrees:** gracias por seguir leyendo y si seiya es un tan lindo.

**Anónimo:** ok disculpa si pensaste que era una serena y darien.

**Fernanda:** gracias y tratare de actualizar pronto para que no esperes mucho por el siguiente capítulo.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	18. Capítulo 18 Despedida

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 18. "Despedida"**

El día estaba nublado, ya había dejado de llover pensaba en si debo o no ir a ver a Darien si debía contarle a Seiya, sé que no le agradara que me llamara Darien y menos si voy a verlo seguro Seiya se molestara y pelearemos ¡Dios que hago! Un día escuche que para terminar algo del pasado y dejarlo atrás se tiene que cerrar un ciclo y creo a Darien eso es lo que le hace falta cerrar ese ciclo, entonces ¿Debo ir o no a esa cita?, ¿Qué tan fuerte será el problema que me traerá con Seiya si voy a ver a Darien? ¡Que dilema! Miro a través de mi balcón, pensando varias cosas y nada a la vez.

Baje a desayunar con mi familia, mamá preparo hotcakes, jugo de naranja, huevo revueltos y café, papá, mamá y Sammy ya están sentados en la mesa desayunando.

- ¡Buenos días mami, papi y hermanito! – dije sonriendo y dándoles un beso en la mejilla y a Sammy despeinándolo

- ¡Buenos días mi princesa! – dijo papás abrazándome

- ¡Buen día mi pequeña siéntate a desayunar! – dijo Mamá sonriendo

- ¡Serena no me despeines! – dijo Sammy

- ¡Sí mami gracias y no te despeino solo soy cariñosa! – dije sonriendo

- Claro Serena – dijo sacándome la lengua

- Toma mi pequeña ya desayuna – dijo mamá Ikuko

- ¡Gracias Mami! – dije sonriendo y comencé a desayunar

Seguimos desayunando tranquilamente, papá termino de desayunar y se despidió de nosotros con un beso y abrazo y se marchó al trabajo. Mamá Ikuko nos preguntó cómo nos estamos pasando las vacaciones, Sammy comento que muy bien y que iría a sus clases de natación y después saldría con sus amigos, mamá Ikuko dijo que se cuidara, Sammy dijo que si y se despidió de mamá de beso y abrazo a mí solo me dijo a dios.

- Serena ¿Y tú no saldrás hoy con Seiya? – pregunto mamá Ikuko

- Aun no se mami no confirmamos nada, no me ha hablado Seiya tal vez vayamos al cine – dije sonriendo

- Ok mi pequeña, me avisas si sale y si llegas tarde ¡Por favor! – dijo mamá sonriendo

- ¡Sí mami! – dije sonriendo

Terminamos de desayunar le ayude a mamá a recoger la mesa y lavar los trastes, subí a mi cuarto y me metí a bañar como de costumbre pongo música en mi móvil me gusta bañarme oyendo música y cantando, mientras me enjabonaba termino la canción y comenzó a esa canción que en aquel momento que estaba bañándome hace unos cuantos meses atrás me había hecho llorar recordé esos momentos en el que no entendía porque había llorado tanto al escucharla y después recibí ese mensaje de Darien terminando nuestra relación en verdad como sufrí, pero ahora que la escucho si me recuerda esos momentos en que creía que nunca iba a amar, que no me iba a enamorar, pero ahora sé que por algo pasan las cosas y agradezco que así haya pasado porque conocí mi amor verdadero y no me arrepiento de nada, ahora sin lágrimas ni ese sentimiento de tristeza empieza a cantar esa canción que era una de mis favoritas y que me recordaba cierta etapa de mi vida.

***~* He decidido escribirte****  
****después de tanto llorar.****  
Mis lágrimas hoy****son****estos versos que****  
****tu ausencia nunca podrá borrar.******

**Me voy como vine a tu vida.****  
****Sin hacer ruido me despido, me voy.****  
****Pero me cuesta tanto olvidarte,****  
****me cuesta tanto decirte adiós…******

**Hoy he vuelto a entender que****  
****jamás volverán****  
aquellos****paseos****de vuelta al hotel****  
****en que tú me empujabas para no perder****  
ni un solo instante en hacer el****amor****.******

**Dejaré de verte crecer,****  
me marcho a****vivir****  
****donde habita el olvido****  
****e intentaré buscar****  
****otro camino, otro amor.****  
****Cada vez que intento perder****  
el****miedo****a caer,****  
****me tropiezo en mí mismo****  
****y dejo escapar****  
****a quien me ha querido,****  
****y me quedo sin luz.******

**El suelo de mi vida se viste,****  
****se abriga con hojas de un adiós.****  
Mi destino es****amar****y despedirme,****  
****pedir permiso para vivir.******

**Te dejaste olvidados en cada rincón****  
****de mi alma, trocitos de tu corazón.****  
****Te dejaste olvidado en mi alma tu olor.****  
****Dormía abrazado a una flor.******

**Dejaré de verte crecer,****  
****Me marcho a vivir****  
****donde habita el olvido****  
****e intentaré buscar****  
****otro camino, otro amor.****  
****Y no sé si me perderé****  
****o me encontraré,****  
****me siento tan solo,****  
****pero a mi infierno iré****  
****en busca de todo lo que no te di.******

**Hoy he vuelto a entender****  
****que jamás volverás****  
****a acariciarme antes de dormir,****  
****y pegada a mi pecho****  
****me pidas que****  
****te abrace y no te deje ir.******

**Dejaré de verte crecer,****  
****me tengo que ir****  
****y encontrar mi camino.****  
****Y nunca olvidaré****  
****lo que me has querido, amor.****  
****Dejaré de verte crecer,****  
****Me marcho a vivir****  
****donde habita el olvido****  
****e intentaré buscar****  
****otro camino, otro amor.****  
****Cada vez que intento perder****  
****el miedo a caer,****  
****me tropiezo en mí mismo****  
****y dejo escapar****  
****a quien me ha querido,****  
****y me quedo sin luz.******

**Adiós, mi vida, me voy,****  
****te dejo marchar.****  
****Viviré en tus recuerdos,****  
****jamás te olvidaré.****  
****Adiós, Dulcinea, me voy.****  
****Y si nos volvemos a ver,****  
****sólo abrázame.****  
****Sigo siendo aquel niño****  
****con miedo a madurar.****  
****Duermo pegado a tu foto, mi amor *~***

Cuando termine de bañarme, salí del baño en bata, desenrede mi cabello, me puse crema perfumada en mi cuerpo – suena mi móvil es una llamada de Seiya – sonreí y conteste –

- ¡Hola mi bombón! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Hola mi nekito! – respondí

- ¿Cómo estas amor? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Muy bien nekito mío! ¿Y tú? – dije sonriendo

- ¡Muy bien mi princesa, pero triste no pobre verte hoy! – dijo Triste el ojiazul

- ¿Por qué amor? – dije triste

- Iremos a arreglar unas cosas del auto y comprar unas cosas amor por eso no te pobre ver, igual en la noche te puedo ver te aviso si amor – dijo Seiya

- Ok amor, cuídate mucho amor ¡Te amo! – dije

- Si mi amor tu igual ¿Y tú saldrás? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡No, no creo amor, si salgo te aviso nekito! – respondí

- ¡Ok amor te cuidas ¡Te amo nunca lo olvides! – dijo el ojiazul

- ¡Te amo mi nekito tu tampoco lo olvides! – dije mandándole besos

- ¡Te amo! – dijo el ojiverde mandándome besos

- ¡Nekito te amo! – dije mandándole besos

- ¡Te amo amor, cuídate bye! – dijo Seiya mandándome besos

- ¡Bye amor cuídate mi nekito! – dije y termine la llamada

Después de la llamada de mi nekito bello me puse a leer un artículo que habla sobre el cierre de ciclo amoroso yo creo que cerrar un ciclo amoroso puede parecernos algo muy complicado dependiendo del dolor que haya generado la ruptura de la relación. Seguí leyendo es articulo pues creo que eso es lo que necesito con Darien terminar ese ciclo para mí ya está cerrado pero no lo hemos hecho ambos cerrar ese ciclo que sea como sea fue uno de los mejores momentos en mi vida, claro ahora sé que el amor de mi vida y lo mejor es este amor por Seiya, el articulo decía que: "Si por cualquier motivo acabas de **terminar tu relación de pareja**, lo primero que debes tener en cuenta es que cuando un ciclo se cierra, otro se abre. Cuando algo se acaba, otra cosa renace y aunque a veces resulta difícil verlo así, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre otra y que el poder de salir de la tristeza y depresión que esto te puede generar solo depende de ti. Puedes tardar muy poco tiempo si empiezas a ver los beneficios de haber terminado esa relación. Es importante es deshacerse de todas las cosas que te hagan reconectar, tales como fotografías, regalos, ropa, espacios, e-mails y todo aquello que pueda ser un estímulo para recordar y volver a esa historia, trata de eliminarlo, guardarlo o regalarlo para cerrar el ciclo. Es muy importante entender que si ya no funciona, debes aceptar y empezar a renacer, abrir un nuevo ciclo, saber que lo que ya fue ya pasó y que tuvo que ser así, porque de eso se trata la evolución." Creo que tiene mucha razón a pesar que ya no sentía el mismo dolor al hablar de ese pasado con Darien y sobre todo de la forma que termino creo que si es tiempo de cerrar ese ciclo, fui por unas cajas a ático y comencé a guardar peluches y recordé cuando me los regalo fueron en cada mes, detalles de aniversarios, cumpleaños, de 14 de febrero o simplemente detalles, guarde esas tarjetas, fotos que tenía años sin ver es lindo recordar, pero ahora hay nuevas ilusiones y sobre todo mucho amor que me ha ayudado y ha logrado salir adelante, Seiya me ha hecho en verdad sentir lo que es amar y sentirse amada, agradezco adiós y ahora más que nunca entiendo que por algo pasan las cosas y que siempre después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol y que lo mejor siempre viene después. Guarde todo en esas 3 cajas llenas de recuerdos, una caja la lleve al atico donde guarde las fotos, cartas y tarjetas, después fui a la cocina mamá Ikuko estaba preparando la comida y le comente que quería que esas dos cajas las donara o que hiciera algo con esos peluches, mamá Ikuko sabía bien que esos peluches y regalos eran parte de mi pasado, me dijo que si estaba segura de esa decisión le dije que sí, ella me dijo que era lo mejor también le comente de las llamadas de Darien y que quería que nos viéramos para despedimos – ¿Qué hago mamá? – ¡Yo creo que debes ir hija, para cerrar ese ciclo! – dijo sonriendo mamá Ikuko – ¡Ok! Mamá ¿Debo decirle a Seiya de esta salida? – Pregunte – ¡Claro! Pensé que el sabia – dijo mamá – ¡No si cuando llamo se puso muy celoso imagínate di le digo que volvió a llamar y que pienso verlo! – Dije preocupada – ¡No te preocupes, si le explicas bien el por qué lo veras sé que entenderá y si su amor es muy sólido eso no lo terminara! – Dijo mamá Ikuko dándome – ¡Gracias mamá te amo! – Dije sonriendo, correspondiendo al abraza y dando un beso en la mejilla – me despedí de mamá para irme a cambiar rápido e ir a ver a darien.

3:15 p.m.

Son las 3:15 p.m. ya voy tarde para ver a Darien estoy segura que debo ir pero tengo miedo de que Seiya se moleste y espero lo entienda. Al llegar al Starbucks miro alrededor y lo veo ahí sentado en una orilla pensativo y mirando el reloj seguro que cree que no asistiré, camine hacia él, ya estando cerca de él – ¡Darien! – Dije – ¡Serena, pensé que no vendrías! – Dijo parándose de su silla – ¡Vine rápido solo para despedirnos! – Dije – ¡Ok, siéntate por favor! – Dijo Darien – ¡Gracias! – Dije sentándome – ¿Qué quieres tomar? – Pregunto Darien – ¡Nada, solamente vine a despedirnos! – Dije seria – ¡Vamos tomemos un café! – Dijo insistente Darien – ¡Bueno! – Dije – Darien llamo a la mesera y nos tomó la orden Darien pidió un café y un pastel de zanahoria yo pedí un frappe y pastel de chocolate. Comenzamos a tomar y comer nuestros pasteles platicamos de cómo nos ha ido y de nuestras relaciones yo le comente que Seiya es el amor de mi vida después de un rato de platica tanto de recuerdos como de lo que ha sido de nosotros después del término de la relación le dije a Darien que debía irme él me dijo que gracias por ir y que le daba gusto verme muy feliz – ¡Te deseo un feliz viaje Darien! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Gracias y perdón por y gracias por todo, siempre serás muy especial para mi Serena! – Dijo el pelinegro – ¡Tu igual para mi Darien, estoy feliz porque hoy hemos dejado el pasado atrás platicar del pasado y del presente nos ayudó! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Espero en unos años volver a verte! – Dijo Darien sonriendo – ¡Ok! – Dije sonriendo – ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – Pregunto Darien – ¡No, no es necesario gracias! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Ok, y nuevamente gracias! – Dijo Darien – ¡Bye! – Dije Darien me dio un fuerte abrazo yo correspondí al abrazo y me retire Salí del Starbucks bien tranquila conmigo misma porque confirme que mi ciclo de relación con Darien ha terminado y cerrado, llegue a mi casa platique a mamá Ikuko y ella me dijo que estuvo bien que cerrara esa relación con el pasado, cenamos en familia y me fui a dormir sin antes mandarle un mensaje a mi nekito – _¡Buenas noches amor! Espero estés bien, nekito bello Te amo y extraño espero verte mañana, besos muchos besos ¡Te amo! _– Envié el mensaje – Suena mi móvil era una llamada de mi nekito – conteste – - ¡Hola amor! – dije - ¡Hola bombón! – dijo Seiya - ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – pregunte - ¡Muy bien y te extrañe mucho amor y mañana te invitare a comer ¿Te parece?! – pregunto Seiya - ¡Me encanta la idea amor y quiero verte ¡Te amo! – dije con ternura - ¡Yo te amo más y claro que mañana paso por ti a las 4:00 p.m.! – dijo Seiya - Si amor, y no yo te amo más – dije mandándole besos - Bueno estoy cansado solo llamaba para desearte ¡Buenas noches y que la luna y las estrellas cuiden y velen tus sueños! – dijo Seiya mandándome besos - ¡Buenas noches mi nekito, te amo besos descansa! – dije mandándole besos - ¡Te amo mi nekito! – dije y termine la llamada "_Estoy feliz amo a mi novio, me siento plena y completamente feliz, agradezco a la vida y dios por permitirme y poner en mi camino al amor de mi vida y sentir lo que es el amor verdadero y sentirme amada, aunque estoy preocupada de como tome lo de que ayer vi a Darien tenía que hacerlo, tenía porqué de esa manera fue que cerré por fin ese ciclo del pasado y ahora solo vivir el presente y futuro a lado de Seiya"_

************ Comentarios ************

Hola aquí dejándoles otro capítulo más espero sea de su agrado, tarde en actualizar por cuestiones de la universidad en el próximo capítulo Seiya sabrá sobre la salida de Serena y Darien ¿Ustedes como creen que lo tome? ¡Gracias por su reviews!.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	19. Capítulo 19 Celos

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 19. "Celos"**

Una tarde lluviosa, mi corazón esta triste, sé que fui una tonta por no decirte, pero te vieras puesto igual de molesto por eso no lo hice porque sabía que te enojarías ese era mi gran miedo, yo tengo la culpa pero también era necesario cerrar ese ciclo de mi pasado, ¡Seiya por que no lo entiendes, yo solo quería eso cerrar ese ciclo, el amor de mi vida eres tú! Al observar la lluvia caer desde mi ventana me senté en un sillón con el peluche de conejito que me regalaste no pude evitar dejar caer varias lagrimas que mojaban el peluche mientras me aferraba más a él.

_Mi bombón, mi dulce bombón ¿Por qué, porque tuviste que ir al encuentro con Darien?, no me agrada que ese tipo este buscándote, yo confió en ti, pero en él jamás y no me gusta que te ande buscando eso no me da confianza._

Miro mi móvil, no hay ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje lo reviso con la esperanza que no haya escuchado el móvil y tenga una llamada o mensaje tuyo, triste mirarlo y ver que nada no hay nada, ¡Seiya nekito bello te extraño me haces falta y te necesito! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás enojado conmigo?, ¿Hasta cuándo me hablaras?, pasan y pasan las horas, sentada en mi sillón viendo caer la lluvia pareciera que el cielo me acompaña en mi tristeza que llora al igual que yo al no saber de ti.

- ¿Qué te pasa Seiya? – pregunto Yaten preocupado

- ¡Nada! – dijo el pelinegro

- ¡Como que nada, baka tienes dos días sin salir! ¿Te peleaste con Serena? – pregunto el ojiverde

- ¡No! – dijo Seiya

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa baka? – pregunto insistente Yaten

- ¡Nada! – dijo Seiya

- Seiya ¿vas a venir a comer? – grito Taiki

- ¡No! – grita Seiya

- ¿Por qué no comerás con nosotros? – pregunto Yaten

- No tengo hambre – dijo Seiya

- ¿No veras hoy a Serena? – pregunto el ojiverde

- ¡No! – respondió Seiya

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Yaten intrigado y preocupado

- ¡Porque no estará! – dijo Seiya

- Dime la verdad ¿Se enojaron? – pregunto insistente el ojiverde

- ¡No y por favor me dejes solo, quiero descansar estoy cansado! – dijo Seiya corriendo a Yaten de la habitación

- ¡Ok, baka uno que todavía se preocupa por ti! – dijo Yaten enojado y se salió de la habitación

- ¿Qué te dijo Seiya? – pregunto Taiki

- ¡Nada y me corrió del cuarto! – dijo Yaten molesto

- ¿No te dijo nada entonces? – pregunto Taiki

- ¡No, casi ni hablo! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Mmmm, y ¿si le preguntas a Mina que averigüe con Serena?! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Buena idea! – dijo Yaten

Yaten llamo a su novia, Mina quedo de ir a visitar a Serena y averiguar qué pasa.

Mina vino a visitarme yo no tenía ganas de platicar con nadie, pero mamá la invito a pasar a mi habitación, pensé en que es bueno hablar con ella y desahogarme un poco, mamá nos llevó té y pastel.

- Serena ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Hay Mina, triste amiga! Y ¿Tú como estas? – pregunte

- ¿Por qué amiga? – pregunto intrigada

- Seiya se enojó conmigo – dije triste

- ¿Por qué amiga?, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Pues le conté que fui a ver a Darien porque me llamo a que nos viéramos en un café de la plaza y bueno yo quería cerrar mi ciclo con él por eso acepte ir! – dije triste

- ¡Amiga, yo te entiendo eso de cerrar el ciclo, pero también comprende a Seiya es difícil saber que tu ex te busque y te cite! ¿No crees? – dijo Mina consolándome

- ¡Lo sé y pensé mucho en ir o no, pero leí un artículo de cerrar los ciclos amorosos y pues creí que era necesario hacerlo por eso lo hice, y entiendo a Seiya, pero me duele que lleva dos días sin hablarme! – dije llorando

- ¡Tranquila Serena estoy segura que ya se le pasara y hablaran deja que se calme de esos celos que sintió y piense bien las cosa! ¿Le explicaste lo que hablaron y todo? – pregunto Mina

- ¡Sí le conté todo tal cual, pero se molestó mucho porque no le dije antes de ir a la cita, pero si lo hacía estoy segura que se viera enojado igual e igual no viera ido a la cita sabiendo que estaba enojado! – dije aun con lágrimas en mi cara

- ¡Ok, hay amiga veras que Seiya te hablara pensara bien las cosas y deja que se le pase el enojo y los celos! ¿Sí linda? ¡Animo! – dijo Mina abrazándome y consolándome

- ¡Gracias Mina, pero ya son dos días y me siento fatal! – dije llorando

- ¡Ya tranquila princesa! Y dime ¿Cómo fue lo de Darien? – dijo Mina

**FLASHBACK**

Al llegar al Starbucks miro alrededor y lo veo ahí sentado en una orilla pensativo y mirando el reloj seguro que cree que no asistiré, camine hacia él, ya estando cerca de él – ¡Darien! – Dije – ¡Serena, pensé que no vendrías! – Dijo parándose de su silla – ¡Vine rápido solo para despedirnos! – Dije – ¡Ok, siéntate por favor! – Dijo Darien – ¡Gracias! – Dije sentándome – ¿Qué quieres tomar? – Pregunto Darien – ¡Nada, solamente vine a despedirnos! – Dije seria – ¡Vamos tomemos un café! – Dijo insistente Darien – ¡Bueno! – Dije – Darien llamo a la mesera y nos tomó la orden Darien pidió un café y un pastel de zanahoria yo pedí un frappe y pastel de chocolate. Comenzamos a tomar y comer nuestros pasteles platicamos de cómo nos ha ido y de nuestras relaciones yo le comente que Seiya es el amor de mi vida - ¿Entonces realmente estas muy enamorada de tu novio? – pregunto Darien - ¡Sí, es el amor de mi vida! – dije - ¿Entonces nunca me amaste realmente a mí? – pregunto Darien - ¡Es diferente Darien! – dije - ¿Por qué lo es? Si dices que a él lo amas, que es el amor de tu vida entonces ¿Yo que fui? – pregunto el pelinegro - ¡Darien tú fuiste mi primer amor, pero no por ser el primero significa que eres o serás el amor de mi vida! – dije mirándolo a los ojos - ¡Para mí siempre seras muy especial y mi primer amor! – dijo Darien - Ves ¡Tu primer amor, más no el amor de tu vida! – dije sonriendo - Entiendo tu punto, pero es feo que nuestro amor fue por muchos años y llega alguien y lo borra y que te digan que es el amor de tu vida el verdadero, como si tú no significaras algo en su vida – dijo Darien - ¡Darien siempre significaste y significaras en mi vida, fuiste parte de ella y fuiste mi primer amor, pero como te digo el primer amor no significa que sea el único o el verdadero! Como tú ahora estas con Kakyuu y la amas a pesar de que por mí fue un hermoso romance no soy el amor de tu vida – dije - ¡Bueno eso sí! Pero se oye algo pues no se así como si esos años no significaran nada, pero ya entendí el punto y te agradezco Serena, tú sabes que siempre serás mi primer amor – dijo Darien sonriendo - ¡Tu igual siempre serás mi primer amor y muy especial e importante en mi vida y eso nunca cambiara! – dije sonrieno - ¡Tampoco en mi cambiara porque eres muy especial para mi gracias por tanto amor y por ese tiempo de una hermosa relación que tuvimos! – dijo Darien sonriendo - ¡De nada y gracias a ti también Darien! – dije sonriendo - ¡Te adoro eres tan especial! – dijo Darien - ¡Gracias, también te quiero mucho y siempre será así! – dije sonriendo - ¡Sí siempre vivirás en mi corazón y recuerdos! – dijo Darien - ¡Tu igual Darien! – dije sonriendo - ¡Te quiero y mucho! – dijo Darien  
Después de un rato de platica tanto de recuerdos como de lo que ha sido de nosotros después del término de la relación le dije a Darien que debía irme él me dijo que gracias por ir y que le daba gusto verme muy feliz – ¡Te deseo un feliz viaje Darien! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Gracias y perdón por y gracias por todo, siempre serás muy especial para mi Serena! – Dijo el pelinegro – ¡Tu igual para mi Darien, estoy feliz porque hoy hemos dejado el pasado atrás platicar del pasado y del presente nos ayudó! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Espero en unos años volver a verte! – Dijo Darien sonriendo – ¡Ok! – Dije sonriendo – ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? – Pregunto Darien – ¡No, no es necesario gracias! – Dije sonriendo – ¡Ok, y nuevamente gracias! – Dijo Darien – ¡Bye! – Dije Darien me dio un fuerte abrazo yo correspondí al abrazo y me retire

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

- ¡Así paso todo Mina! – dije mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té

- ¡Ok, veras que Seiya lo entenderá! – dijo Mina dándome ánimos

- ¡Eso espero mi querida Mina, porque lo extraño y necesito! – dije con tristeza

- ¡Veras que si preciosa, seguro él está igual sufriendo por estar contigo y se dará cuenta que le ganaron los celos y te buscara ok animo princesa! – dijo Mina sonriendo

- ¡Gracias amiga por tus ánimos y en verdad espero que me llame y hablemos y se soluciones esto! – dije con tristeza

- ¡Yo sé que así será hablaran y todo como antes! – dijo Mina sonriendo

Seguimos platicando Mina me sacaba platica de otra cosas para que se me olvidara un rato lo de Seiya y tratando de animarme y haciéndome reír, después de un rato se marchó.

Mi nekito te extraño me haces mucha falta, te necesito, ¿Qué estarás haciendo?, ¿Me extrañaras como yo a ti?, Miro las estrellas y la luna y siento nostalgia porque siempre decias que la luna y las estrellas protegieran mis sueños y me acunaran y que ellas eran testigos de nuestro amor ¡Seiya Te amo y te extraño LLAMAME!.

_Serena te extraño mi amor te necesito, tal vez tenga razón Lita que no debo de enojarme y dejar de hablarte si me contaste todo igual no en el momento pero no me lo ocultaste y tenías razones para verlo como dices tenías que cerrar ese ciclo de tu pasado ¡Tengo una idea! _

- Taiki, Yaten ¿mañana siempre si saldrán? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Sí, ya te habíamos dicho que iríamos a una convención nos quedaremos a dormir haya! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Hay baka seguro lo olvidaste! – dijo Yaten

- ¡Sí se me olvido! ¿Entonces se quedaran haya y a qué hora se irán? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡Sí Seiya, nos iremos a las 6:00 a.m. para llegar puntuales! – dijo Taiki

- Y ¿a qué horas regresaran cuando se vengan? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡En la tarde baka, como a las 6:00 p.m.! ¿Por qué preguntas tanto Seiya? – pregunto Yaten un poco intrigado por las preguntas de Seiya

- ¡Solo por preguntar, Buenas noches y buen viaje! – dijo Seiya yéndose a su habitación

- ¿Esta muy raro no crees? – dijo Yaten subiendo su ceja

- ¡Sí, pero me alegra que este de buen humor! – dijo Taiki

- ¡Seguro ya arreglo las cosas con Serena! – dijo Yaten

- Seguro que bueno los malos entendidos es mejor aclararlo que no hacer nada por aclararlos – dijo Taiki cruzando los brazos

- ¡Pues sí que bueno por ellos, aunque Serena debió avisarle primero! – dijo Yaten

- Si no lo hizo fue porque sabe cómo lo iba a tomar son unos inmaduros – dijo Taiki

- ¿Son? ¡Es un inmaduro! – dijo Yaten

- Jajajajajaj ¡Tú también lo eres! – dijo Taiki

- ¡No es verdad Taiki! – dijo Yaten gruñon

- ¡Así es, si lo eres! Mejor iré a dormir – dijo Taiki

- ¡Sí ve mejor, ya dices cosas que no van! – dijo Yaten

Me termine de cepillar mi cabello, me dirigía a dormir, por mi ventana observaba la luna y las estrellas esperando a que tu llamaras, triste me metí a la cama pensando en que estarás haciendo y pensado ¿Me extrañaras como yo a ti? – Suspire –

En eso suena mi móvil, que no mire con entusiasmo ya que tanto esperaba que llamaras o mandaras mensajes que creí que era una falsa ilusión de que tu serias, pero al mirar de quien se trataba mi sonrisa regreso a mi después de dos días volví a sonreír abrí el mensaje y comencé a leer: – _¡Hola princesa! Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento al decirme que saliste con Darien, pero entiende a mí también lo que sentí, pero bueno quiero recompensarte estos dos días sin ti y sin mí, te espero mañana en el departamento te daré una sorpresa a las 2:00 p.m. no faltes mi dulce bombón, ¡Te amo! Que la luna y las estrellas protejan tus sueños y te acunen en ellos. _–

Al leer esas palabras sonreí y abrase mi móvil, dormiré feliz otra vez al saber que ya está todo bien y a esperar que sorpresa me tendría mi Nekito bello y cada día lo amo más y eso le debe quedar claro.

************ Comentarios ************

Hola aquí dejándoles otro capítulo más espero sea de su agrado, tarde en actualizar por cuestiones de la universidad en el próximo capítulo Seiya y Serena tendrán su reconciliación ¿Cómo creen que les vaya y que será esa sorpresa? ¡Gracias por su reviews!.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


	20. Capítulo 20 Reconciliación

**Declaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los tomo prestados los personajes, con el fin de divertir y disfrutar de la historia sin fines de lucro. **

**Capítulo 20. "Reconciliación"**

_Estaba ansioso ya eran las 5:30 a.m. y aún estaban Taiki y Yaten en casa, dijeron que se irían a las 6:00 a.m. yo estaba ansioso de que se fueran a para poder levantarme limpiar y arreglar todo para las 2:00 p.m. que cite a mi hermosa bombón y tenía un poco de nervios deseaba que todo saliera tal como lo planee, esta sería una comida romántica y más que nada una reconciliación _– pensaba el pelinegro –

Después de 30 minutos se oyó que se cerraron la puerta y que encendieron el auto, me asome por la ventana y vi marchar a Yaten y Taiki en el auto, baje y vi una nota de Taiki – _Seiya, deje comida para que desayunes y comas, ya sé que me pediste como hacer de comer aquí te la dejo pero por si las dudas deje algo de comer ok cuida la casa ya sabes dónde estaremos hospedados y los móviles estamos en contacto _– Leí la receta y busque que tuviera todo lo necesario en la lacena, junte todo lo necesario y comencé a desayunar, cuando termine eran las 7:00 a.m. Empecé a limpiar la casa, quería que todo quedara perfecto para mi princesa.

**10:00 a.m.**

_Termine por fin de limpiar toda la casa, me senté un momento y comencé a leer la recetas, revise todo con detalle viendo que no faltara nada y manos a la obra y me dispuse a comenzar a cocinar, lo bueno de mis clases de cocina es que ya se manejar más la cocina ya no me es tan difícil cocinar._

**12:00 p.m.**

_Termine de cocinar la comida, ahora debo comenzar con el postre, ¡No puedo creerlo hace unos meses yo no entraba a la cocina y ahora estoy aquí cocinando y hasta entre a clases de cocina para estar cerca de ti mi bombón todo lo he hecho por ti y para ti mi hermosa princesa, te amo!, comencé a mezclar todo para el postre y para el decorado, termine de preparar y metí al horno la mezcla y continúe para lo del decorado._

**1:35 p.m.**

_Ya todo quedo listo, revise que todo estuviera perfecto y esperando que avanzara el reloj para que llegara mi princesa._

**2:00 p.m.**

Estoy nerviosa llego al edificio del departamento de Seiya, entro al elevador, cuando llegue estaba más nerviosa espero que todo salga bien y que este mal entendido de lo de Darien quede resuelto porque yo amo a mi nekito y no lo quiero perder, al acercarme a la puerta escuche un poco de música de fondo era instrumental, me preguntaba si estarían Amy y Mina también, toque el timbre y espere ansiosa. Seiya abrió la puerta me miro con una gran sonrisa y me dio un fuerte abrazo un abrazo que dios de esos que él me da que me hacen sentir protegida y amada.

- ¡Hola Seiya! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Hola mi bombón, pasa por favor! – dijo sonriendo Seiya

- ¡Gracias! – Note que todo está muy arreglado, había flores y algunos pétalos de rosas que formaban camino hacia el comedor –

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – pregunto Seiya

- ¡No gracias nekito! – dije sonriendo

- ¡Serena, prepare una comida especial para ti, porque quiero pedirte perdón por mi actitud me deje llevar por los celos, pero ya razonando las cosas y bueno Mina y Lita me ayudaron a ver claro y entender tus razones pues quiero pedirte perdón por ese mal rato que ambos pasamos porque yo también sufrí mucho estos días sin ti, sabes que me has vuelto adicto a ti, que cada día te amo y te necesito más! – dijo Seiya sonrojado

- ¡Nekito te amo! Si yo sé y entiendo tus celos pero nekito yo solo te amo a ti y solo quiero estar contigo porque tú eres el amor de mi vida y con quien quiero compartir mi futuro toda mi vida entera amor y perdóname tu a mí por no avisarte antes ¡Perdoname! – dije

- ¡No tengo nada que perdonarte y quiero que olvidemos ese momento y empecemos otra vez amor, por eso prepare esta comida para recompensarte esos días tan difíciles tú te mereces eso y lo mejor amor! – dijo Seiya

- ¡Aaay amor te amo, te amo, te amo y gracias por llegar a mi vida y ser el amor de mi vida! – dije sonriendo y dándole un fuerte abrazo

- ¡De nada mi amor tu mereces eso y más! – dijo Seiya abrazándome más a él y uniendo nuestros labios en un cálido beso

Después de ese beso tan cálido lleno de amor, Seiya tomo mi mano y me llevo al comedor donde tenía unas rojas en un florero, dos copas y un vino tinto me pidió que me sentara y ayudo a sentar todo un caballero mi nekito hermoso, me dijo que lo esperara que iría por la comida, había música de fondo era instrumental, el ambiente era especial.

Seiya llego con dos platos con espagueti blanco con trocitos de jamón y queso derretido y pechuga de pollo empanizada, ¡Wow olía delicioso y se veía exquisito! Hay mi nekito que detalle tan hermoso, me encanta y me enamora es tan especial y es mi amor verdadero, comenzamos a comer y disfrutando de nuestra compañía, platicamos de cómo empezó nuestro amor y lugares a los que hemos ido juntos todos esos bellos momentos juntos.

Después de terminar de comer y platicar Seiya retiro los platos y fue por el postre era obvio nuestro postre de amor tenía que ser pastel de chocolate y café, le dije a Seiya que le había quedado delicioso todo en verdad de no saber hace unos cuantos meses cual era yema y clara de huevo ahora es bueno en la cocina, el respondió que lo era porque era cocinado con amor, yo solo suspire mi nekito es tan especial.

- ¡Bombón! – dijo tiernamente Seiya

- Sí, dime

- ¿bailamos? – pregunto sonrojado Seiya

- ¿Enserio? – dije sorprendida

- ¡Sí! Entonces señorita Tsukino ¿Quiere bailar conmigo? – dijo Seiya parándose de la silla y estirando su mano hacia mi

- ¡Sí! – respondí tomando su mano y levantándome de la silla

Seiya me llevo junto a la sala en un espacio comenzamos a bailar muy juntitos podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones, yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y él puso sus manos en mi cintura mientras yo rodeaba su cuello con las mías.

***~*****Eres mi bien****  
****lo que me tiene extasiado****  
****por qué negar****  
****que estoy de ti enamorado**

******De tu dulce alma****  
****que es toda sentimiento****  
****De esos ojazos negros****  
****de un raro fulgor****  
****que me dominan****  
****e incitan al amor**

******Eres un encanto****  
****eres mi ilusión****  
****Dios dice que la gloria****  
****está en el cielo****  
****que es de los mortales****  
****el consuelo al morir**

******Bendito dios****  
****porque al tenerte yo en vida****  
****no necesito ir al cielo tisu****  
****si alma mía****  
****la gloria eres tú. *~***

Cuando termino la canción seguimos abrazados no pude evitar suspirar Seiya es lo más bello que me ha pasado, Seiya comenzó a rozar sus labios en mi cuello ¡Dios que sensación provoca en mi siento un cosquilleo en mi estómago y que recorre todo mi cuerpo! – _Mi corazón latía tan fuerte como la primera vez que la vi y tuve cerca de mí, se veía tan hermosa con esa blusa y esos jeans tan entubados ¡Eres perfecta bombón!, mis labios no resisten tener tan cerca ese delicado y blanco cuello en un impulso comienzo a dar pequeños roses y besos en su cuello, ¡Dios ese suspiro de Serena me estremeció provocando en mi deseos y la pegue más a mi cuerpo queriendo ser uno _– Los besos de Seiya me hacen soltar un suspiro inesperado, mis brazos cada vez lo abrazan más fuerte y mis labios comienzan a dar pequeños besos en su cuello, siento como Seiya se estremece con cada beso, mis manos comienza acariciar su espalda y siento como Seiya me toma con fuerza de la cintura –

Poco a poco entre besos y caricias, nuestros labios comienzan a subir poco a poco hasta rozar nuestros labios, los unimos, contrayéndolos y separándolos varias veces, poco a poco esos besos se fueron profundizando y haciéndose más y más pasionales, Seiya me pegaba más fuerte a él, comenzaba a sentir un calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, las caricias de Seiya comenzaban a ser más, nuestra respiración era cada vez más agitada, Seiya separo sus labios de los míos para bajar a mi pecho con besos ¡Dios esto me está haciendo perder la razón y provocar deseos en mí! – _Serena provoca en mi deseos, deseo hacerla mía, su piel es tan blanca y sensual, cada movimiento, caricia, suspiro y hasta su respiración agitada me provoca deseos y sensaciones que jamás creí sentir y que nunca había sentido, ¡Seiya debes controlar esos deseos tu respetas a Serena! _–

Seiya separo sus labios de mi pecho y poco a poco se fue separando de mi cosa que no me agrado mucho, me miro sonrojado y no hizo falta las palabras se lo que quiso decirme, lo mire fijamente, sonreí nerviosa, tome su mano y lo jale hacia mi comenzando a besar su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda, él respondía pegándome más a él, acariciándome, sin separarnos siguiendo con los besos y caricias Seiya me dirigió a su cuarto, me sentía muy nerviosa era mi primera vez y no era nada experta, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar ni nada, tenía miedo que no le fuera a gustar a Seiya – _Siento un poco de nervios sé que Serena es virgen y yo nunca eh estado con nadie es nuestra primera vez de ambos, yo quiero hacerle sentir todo mi amor, no quiero lastimarla, pero no sé cómo nunca había pensado en que esto pasaría, eso sí tratare de no lastimarla y de tratarla como lo merece y como lo que es mi princesa _–

Seiya comenzó a darme caricias en mi espalda que poco a poco subía mi blusa y sus yemas de sus dedos rozaban mi piel, yo acaricia su espalda mientras nos besábamos, entre más besos y caricias, poco a poco los besos son más profundos y pasionales, la respiración se vuelve más agitada, Seiya comienza a quitar mi blusa mientras lo hace deja besos y caricias, yo de igual manera comienzo a desabrochar su camisa mientras lo hago siento y comienzo a conocer su pecho y lo acaricio con delicadeza, Seiya comienza a besar mis hombros dejando mordidas provocando en mi suspiros, los dos nos miramos y seguimos con los besos, nos besábamos como si nuestra vida dependiera de esos besos, poco a poco Seiya me acuesta en su cama que ahora sería nuestra cama, con besos desde mi cuello, hombros y pecho baja hasta mi pantalón y comienza a desabrocharlo delicadamente pero rápido a la vez, poco a poco comienza a bajarlo hasta que lo quita, acaricia mis piernas y quita mi converse, comienza a besar mi pie todo mi pie hasta subir a mi abdomen eso me había estremecido y volvió a hacerlo pero ahora con mi otro pie, seguimos con los besos, pero ahora yo me posicionaba arriba de él besando todo su abdomen, hombros y cuello e imite lo que él hizo comencé a jugar con el broche de su pantalón y entre caricias y besos los desabroche y fui bajando mientras lo hacía dejaba besos, entre juegos de besos y caricias, Seiya quito mi bra y comenzó a hacer caricias en mis pechos él decía que haría suyos mis pechos con cada caricias, besos, mordidas y lamidas en mis pechos no pude y deje oír varios gemidos, entre más besos, caricias, mordidas y lamidas los dos estábamos ya excitados, Seiya me toco mi última prenda íntima y la sintió muy húmeda, mirándome a los ojos comenzó a quitarla yo le ayude quitar la de él, me miro y unió sus manos con las mías fuertemente y empezó a introducirse en mi lo hizo poco a poco muy muy lento, ¡Dios! Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, él me miro y apretando más fuerte nuestras manos comenzó a secar mis lágrimas con besos, poco a poco fue dándome besos húmedos en mi cuello para tratar de minimizar el dolor, poco a poco iba sacando su miembro y volviendo a entrar, aun dolía hizo esto un par de veces sin dejar de besarme y acariciarme poco a poco el dolor fue disminuyendo y convirtiéndose en placer el noto el cambio en mi cuerpo y comenzó a hacer envestidas más rápidas provocando en él y en mi gemidos fuertes llenos de placer, la verdad cada vez sus envestidas de Seiya me gustaban más no quería que parara y por su expresión ni el, yo sentía que iba a explotar en un mar de sensaciones y de placeres, Seiya me estaba viviendo loca eso que me hacía sentir era inexplicable era dulce, tierno y a la vez tan sensual que yo solo quería más quería que él ni yo dejáramos de conocernos todo nuestro cuerpo que me hiciera toda suya y yo hacerlo todo mío, sin dejar los besos y caricias ambos llegamos al clímax y dejamos escapar un gemido más fuerte aun, yo sentí como Seiya dejo ese líquido en mí, ambos seguimos dándonos besos y caricias – ¡Bombón gracias por esto ahora eres mía mi mujer solo mía, Te Amo!– Dijo Seiya susurrando en mi oído dejando una mordida en mi oído – ¡Mi nekito y tú eres mío solo mío! – Dije susurrando en su oído

Sé que tal vez ninguno tenía experiencia pero fue la experiencia más especial en mi vida, muchas veces vemos en tele o platicas y pensamos como seria nuestra primera vez en mi caso Mina me había dicho que había sido una experiencia única y que si le había dolido pero ese dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo, yo nunca imagine como sería mi primera vez, pero si tu viera que planearla no cambiaría nada así como paso fue hermoso y perfecto, Seiya fue muy tierno y apasionado conmigo, soy feliz y no me arrepiento de nada porque a ver hecho el amor y convertirme en mujer de Seiya el amor de mi vida ha sido lo más especial, único, perfecto y maravilloso en mi vida. Sé que no ninguno tenía experiencia pero nuestros cuerpos nos iban guiando y nos decían como ir haciéndolo.

_Hoy fue un día muy especial no creí que hoy fuera a pasar lo que paso y no me arrepiento, es la experiencia más especial e importante y nada mejor que vivirlo con la persona que amas tanto Serena y yo no sabíamos cómo se hacía ni teníamos por la mente cuando hacerlo, pero nuestros cuerpos nos fueron guiando, tuve mucho nervio pero al mirarla y sentir sus caricias esos nervios iban desapareciendo ahora más que nunca sé que Serena mi dulce bombón es la mujer de mi vida y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida._

*********** Comentarios ************

Hola aquí dejándoles otro capítulo más espero sea de su agrado, también espero no DECEPCIONARLOS con este capítulo nunca había escrito y menos ese tipo de situaciones espero lo disfruten y espero mejorar más aun con sus aportaciones, tarde en actualizar por cuestiones de la universidad ¡Gracias por su reviews!.

**EstrellaBlanca:** Jajajajaja algo así ;)

**Anónimo:** Gracias por leer esta historia y disculpa tarde por cuestiones de la universidad y por otras espero te guste este capítulo.

**Lunaestrellakou:** Gracias por seguir la historia y espero te guste este capítulo.

N**ota: Los textos de letra cursiva son pensamientos, recuerdos, mensajes, etc. **

**PD: Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera vez que escribo no soy buena pero quise intentarlo así que no sean muy crueles con sus críticas, espero mejorar con sus aportaciones y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPO EN LEERLA HISTORIA.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios, besos!**


End file.
